Sonic H&H saga Vol 4
by Black-Glove
Summary: This story was written to answer the question of how Sonic and his friends met, and befriended the mysterious and dreaded Nightmare Pirates; it starts with the Tribe of Arakkis awakening these dreaded, but good-hearted warriors, and ends with...SORRY! Not gonna spoil the surprise! Anyway, enjoy this story; the fourth and final installment of the fan-made Sonic "HELP & HOPE" saga!


Hey there! I am Patrick Hackleman!

I have been writing freelance comic book stories and sharing them with friends since Middle School! I get especially stoked when I think about my favorite Movie, TV show, and/or Comic Book characters, and thinking about watching the stories of their adventures from the inside, looking out! I started out by sharing these stories with my closest friends, and by the start of High School, I decided to introduce my stories, to a somewhat larger audience! I don't have very much confidence in myself in drawing the pictures, so I just decided to write my stories down, design the weapons, and hope that someday, somebody I run into, and maybe even befriend, might be able to help me introduce my stories to the world, in comic book form! I may not have the skill to draw comics, but I'm always on the lookout for somebody who can! But in keeping the characters' personalities in mind, drawing weapons, and coming up with stories that are at least "Interesting", I guess I wouldn't really be rated as half-bad. Some people were suggested to me by other friends, and other people who are into the same kinda stuff I usually like to read, watch, and study up on, to keep my imagination going, to keep myself up to date with the heroes I like to follow the adventures of*(*the heroes of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, and of course, Sonic the Hedgehog, just to name a few!). I also really lose self-control inside, when a favorite hero of mine gets in trouble of the kind that they can't get out of without help! When that happens, I like to think out loud to myself, about what I would do to right the wrong in-question, given the right motivation, power, and guts! It especially makes me mad, when a really good friendship seems to be severed, for no really good reason! And as for prejudicial concepts, ever since the 8th Grade, I've been comparing stuff like that, to prob'ly the most evil human being ever allowed into "Actual Reality": ADOLF HITLER! And it really boils me inside, when a very-well-known hero, or a really good friend of a hero, goes bad, or gets forced onto the Dark Side against his-or her-will! It really burns me up, when the character in-question's new-found evil streak, lasts longer than one mini-series! When that kinda thing happens, the first thing I like to think about, is me helping the hero get that friend back, and/or pounding the Bad Guys who were responsible for the death, or corruption of the character-in-question, into next century! The characters I created to help me express my feelings about such situations, which I ended up calling the TITANIUM CLAN, were based on myself, and a few of my closest friends, some of which already knew about me thinking this way, and as such, it had long-been a dream o' mine, to take them on an "inter-dimensional road-trip", to meet the heroes I admired after learning their life-stories, and hopefully, also, to make friends with some of these heroes! There was a friend or two, who I kinda drove out of my life by making these stories a little too freaky and fast-paced for them, but hopefully, I will see them again, someday! Same as I hope that Sonic and his friends, help from an outside source or none, will bounce back, and tear that fat bozo Eggman apart! This freelance Sonic story, Dubbed "The Help and Hope saga", is my first attempt to get my ideas out there, with the hopes that at least some fans of the same heroes I'm into likes! I have already distributed 36 printed copies of an earlier version of "The Help and Hope saga", one of which, of course, is the original, which I kept for myself! Have fun reading the story! And be sure to fill out the survey posted near-the-end-of it! I really would like to hear from you, the reader of this story, how and what you liked, and didn't like about it! And I encourage anyone and everyone filling out the survey, to be as honest as you possibly can!  
-Patrick Hackleman

SONIC the HEDGEHOG: HELP and HOPE from an UNLIKELY SOURCE: the DIRECTOR'S CUT!

By: Patrick Hackleman

WRITER'S NOTE

THIS STORY IS THE RESULT OF CLOSE TO A YEAR OF HARD WORK. I ALMOST ALWAYS HAD FAITH IN SONIC the Hedgehog and his friends, the Freedom Fighters, to get out of any dire situation, no matter how sticky! But, with what's been happening lately*(*Mostly Sonic's true girl friend, Princess Sally, being Roboticized at the end of STH #230, and seemingly dead-locked to the Dark Side after Eggman made those "improvements" on her at the conclusion of STH #232), I lost enough self-control, to want to do something about it! And the first version of this story, the "Help and Hope" saga, was my reaction to it all! Eggman gave the Freedom Fighters a load of headaches and heart-break in recent issues, so I consider the Help and Hope saga, my contribution of Tylenol! When Sally was Roboticized, I feel, that the "Sonic Team" must've thrown quite a few lemons, at those who still follow, and have even close to good memories, of the ABC Saturday Morning cartoon show, "Sonic the Hedgehog", the first version of the Help and Hope saga, and this one, was my own way of making enough lemonade to keep an army in a desert, refreshed for at least a month! When I wrote about this sixsome's (Later SEVENSOME'S) adventures, I guess I forgot to tell the story of how Sonic and his friends, new, and old alike, found out about, and got to know these fearsome, blood-thirsty, cunning, and deadly warriors! This small, but powerful group of warriors, THE NIGHTMARE PIRATES, as they're called in the story that you are about to read, were just as powerful, and unstoppable a force as the Original Freedom Fighters! These six (later seven) warriors had seen action from the middle of the Great War, to the middle-stages of the war with Robotnik! One of them, AGENT W., was close enough to stop Robotnik from casting the O.F.F. into exile, but felt completely powerless to. And throughout most of their involvement in both conflicts, Sonic and his friends and teammates, the FREEDOM FIGHTERS, were friends, or at least allies, with these deadly, fearsome, and notorious warriors! Several, however, Princess Sally among them, though totally acceptant that these fearsome warriors were, indeed, beings of pure-heart, were extremely slow in even approaching them. This story tells of how they met, and/or came to know each other. This story tells of a group that many would never guess right off the bat, could ever be readily labeled, "The Good Guys", despite their heroic deeds, and the fact that some of these deeds even saved the hero-of-the-heroes' bacon! This story is an actually an improved, and at-least-most-mistakes-corrected-re-work, of probably, one of the most widely distributed Sonic Fan-Fiction stories to date! It tells of a bright future for Sonic and all of his friends, new AND old, that I'm pretty certain, a lot of those who followed Sonic on all of his adventures, starting right when he was first-introduced to America, in early 1990s, really wanted for him! This is the HELP AND HOPE SAGA, re-worked, improved, and even a few new scenes added! ENJOY!

-Patrick Hackleman

P.S.: the configuration of the print is as follows: **bold print**, and **bold underline print**is for when the characters are talking; _**bold italic**_ and _**bold underline italic**_ is for when the characters are thinking; regular underline print is used only to highlight the more significant parts of when the narrator is talking; and regular print is for everything else

SONIC the HEDGEHOG: HELP and HOPE from an UNLIKELY SOURCE: The DIRECTOR'S CUT!

BOOK #4: LOOKING BACK

INTRODUCTION—  
WITH SALLY ROBOTICIZED, SONIC FEELING VIRTUALLY POWERLESS, MOST OF THE OTHER FREEDOM FIGHTERS hospitalized, and/or withdrawn from the battlefield, and Naugus being successful in taking over, the situation looked downright dire, for Sonic and his friends. But then, a stranger not seen for literally years, had re-appeared! He was a being that not many had much faith in gaining as an ally, let alone expected to step in and help! He was the leader of the of a group that was infamous in the eyes of Robotnik, and Freedom Fighters alike: THE NIGHTMARE PIRATES! This unlikely friend, is the leader of this feared-by-both-sides-band of renegades: A being rated as a deadly engine of destruction, who could mean a gruesome end for near-anyone he fought! An egoless, and wild-hearted "'Coon" of a software pirate, known simply as: ONE-EYED BLACK! Soon after re-appearing, this technologically advanced renegade, in two fair swoops, kidnapped the Roboticized Princess Sally from Eggman, and soon afterwards, with a raging inferno in one eye, and the other eye glowing like the sun, announced that he had declared all-out war on Dr Eggman, vetoed every contract that held even one of the renegade's resources back, and stated to both the Chaotix, and what remained of the Freedom Fighters, that he was not going to stop pounding again, until Eggman is DEAD! After draining MECHA-SALLY of her power, One-Eyed Black turned her back over to the Freedom Fighters, and helped them not only restore her in mind, but in body, as well! The only big problem was: some of Sally's more dominant personality traits would be greatly amplified. What made this a problem, was that one of the personality traits that was amplified, was her GUILT over everything she did while in her Roboticized state. Soon afterwards, One-Eyed Black signed on with the Freedom Fighters, provided them with experimental weaponry, and gadgetry that, if proven 100% successful, would get the Freedom Fighters back the strength they needed _desperately_, to get back in the game, and dish all of the punishment, that they took, courtesy of Eggman, right back him! At the end of the battle that followed, Eggman was confined to the hospital, along with over _half_ of the evil forces that once-roamed-free throughout the planet! After realizing that he had to choose, between Eggman's destruction, and his friendship with the Freedom Fighters and their allies, One-Eyed Black realized that he could not terminate Eggman alone. But what he could do to Eggman, was a FATE FAR WORSE, THAN EVEN THE SLOWEST AND MOST PAINFUL DEATH! As long as Eggman lived, One-Eyed Black vowed that he would never leave the Freedom Fighters' sight long-term, AGAIN! In the months that followed, One-Eyed Black continued with his efforts to "Reduce the casualties suffered by the Freedom Fighters, to as close to zero", as possible! And every time One-Eyed Black entered battle, it meant that it was the BAD GUYS' turn to do their time in the hospital, and that the Freedom Fighters were going to get at least some of their friends back every time they fought the "New" Big Round Guy! One-Eyed Black had vowed to neutralize the evil , that plagued, and threatened all life on Mobius, and to get as many of the Freedom Fighters' friends back as possible! As their friendship, and partnership progressed, One-Eyed Black told the newly-restored Princess Sally where to find the ORIGINAL FREEDOM FIGHTERS! And for that mission, and that mission alone, the rest of One-Eyed Black's band of spies, warriors, and attack-directors, also came back, and offered their full service, in assisting their leader, in getting back the Freedom Fighters' predecessors! In mere hours, the Freedom Fighters now, finally, have their predecessors and idols back! And even that was not the end, of what this overly self-tortured soul, had in store, or did for these heroic creatures who can now finally call him "A friend"! One-Eyed Black not only helped restore Sally to a being of flesh-and-blood, but also, when it was revealed that Sally had at least almost fully recovered from her amplified personality traits, he made that same Freedom Fighter, not only once again leader of her group of freedom fighters, but also leader of ALL freedom fighters, all over the planet! And after all that, the Freedom Fighters unanimously elect, to rescue all of the other Robians, still under Eggman's twisted, evil command and influence. Even with everything that One-Eyed Black has done for the Freedom Fighters, it is believed that one question, still haunts all, that notice the friendship, between Sonic, and this overly self-tortured soul: And that question is: "HOW DID THEY MEET?"! That question, will NOW be answered!

Chapter #1: THE BEGINNING

(Some of the younger kids are in the library reading about pirates, real, and imaginary alike! As they leave the library, several of these kids remember something: the Freedom Fighter they all look up to, and want to be as great as, actually knew a "real" pirate! Thing about it is: they don't really remember if _this_ pirate, was friend _or_ foe. At any rate, it is almost time to hear another "War-Story" from the Freedom Fighter that they all idolize: Sonic the Hedgehog! As much as they want to hear about Sonic's other adventures, the desire to hear about how, where, when, and under what circumstances Sonic actually met this pirate, was too strong to hold back!)  
And so, the unavoidable question, about the set of adventures in-question, is asked!  
Kid #3 **So, Sonic! What was it like to know a real pirate!?**  
Sonic heh-**I figured ya' might ask about ****him****, sooner or later! So, I take it you kids wanna hear about just how I met ol' 'Black, and 'is crew, huh!?**  
Every single kid in the group **YEAH!**  
Sonic **well, it's ****kind of a long story****! But, I guess I ****got time ta' tell it****! See, unlike what you'd normally expect from pirates, ****these**** guys ****weren't fer fightin'****! They, in fact, came ta' be some o' Sal's dad's top warriors**!  
Kid #2 **you mean ****these guys were good**** from the start!? ****No defeat OR reform required**!?  
Sonic **that's right, kids! The Nightmare Pirates always were, still are, and prob'ly always ****will be****, on ****our**** side! See, it wasn't through infamy n' nightmarish deeds that these guys got their team-name! They were called "The Nightmare Pirates", both because they like ta' steal blue-prints for super-advanced gadgets from their enemies; that they liked to "Pirate" the air-waves, tell the ****whole world**** about their courageous deeds on the battlefield, that many of 'em figured ****we couldn't pull off on our own****, and after their home, a really treacherous bayou, that seemingly to most, appeared outta nowhere! It was the one place, that'd make the Devil's Gulag look like paradise! A really dangerous n' fordiddin' place, known as: NIGHTMARE LAGOON! That place was mined all over with booby traps! Anyone goin' in there that contained even the smallest sliver of evil, would be in ****super-big trouble****! I guess that, from the start, these guys ****never wanted ta'**** be led by an evil force o' ****any**** kind! Not even a villain as clever as Mammoth Mogul, ****could ever possibly****, in a million years, get passed ****all the traps in there, without getting'****diced, squashed, charred, eaten alive n' shot apart****! See, thing about ****these**** guys is, as it turned out, they ****absolutely despise**** evil! In fact, their leader, an egoless n' wild-hearted 'coon of a software pirate, and now our good buddy n' powerful ally, One-Eyed Black, absolutely hates it, when he's accused o' bein' guilty o' ****any type o' evil****! These guys were ****also highly**** technologically advanced! They'd ****prob'ly even**** put Robuttnik ta' shame! And 'Black also had a really neat knack, fer takin' an already ****past-cool invention****, and makin' it ****even cooler****! He's done ****that kinda thing to a lot o' gadgets over the years****! Teleportation, the Neuro-Overriders, and the "Scouters", just ****ta' name a few****! And when ****the Nightmare Pirates came up with an invention, that was entirely their own, they shocked, amazed, and in some cases, even frightened, anyone, and everyone, who knew of THAT particular invention's existence!**** And Knuckles' Great-Grand-Dad, my good buddy Tails' second favorite mentor, Athair, was awarded ****full**** credit, for introducin' ****these**** guys to ****the world!**** Accordin' ta' Knuckles' folks, Athair, and 'is son, Knuckles' Grand-Dad, Saber, were the ones who ****woke these guys**** up, from what the Nightmare Pirates themselves refer to, as "numerous millennia o' dormancy"! And unlike most other pirates, the Nightmare Pirates ****never**** lied ****even once****! They either spoke the truth, or they ****didn't say squat****! Anyway, ****why don't I start from the beginnin'****!?**  
(A flash-back now begins; it is Mobian Year: 3150, Saber, is only about two-or-three years old, and unlike he spent a great deal of his life doing, he really looks up to his father, Athair! The Tribe of Arakkis, has just now, inadvertly, wandered into Nightmare Lagoon; though the place was frightening, and forbidding, some of the younger members of the Tribe felt: that if they are welcome here, the owners of this fortress, if good-hearted enough, could very well protect them, from near-any harm that comes their way! At this time, the fortress in-question, later known as Fort Submarine, for its ability to submerge beneath the surface of the bayou, in the heart of which it stands, has permanent Entrances, and Exits. To several of the Tribe Elders, this place is viewed as far-too dangerous, and forbidding to call "Home", but to others within the Tribe, their Miter, and primary leader, Athair, former Guardian of the flying paradise known as Angel Island, among them, such a well-protected Zone, had to have an upside, somewhere! The sign posted near the door into this formidable-looking fortress, says that no evil force, is welcome here! And as everyone in the Tribe felt, that they did not have a single evil bone, anywhere, in any of their bodies, the Tribe, still with some reluctance, agreed with their youths, and their Miter, that this seemingly deserted, yet-forbidding fortress is, at least, worth exploring! Inside the fortress, they find six stasis tubes, five of which are occupied, and a very primitive-looking computer. Hoping that the computer might be able to provide some answers, both on who is in these stasis tubes, as well as tell everyone, how long these five creatures have been dormant, Athair requests, and pretty-well demands, that the computer be activated! As the computer activates, however, all doors leading in and out of the fortress, seem to shut, and seal off, all around the Tribe!)  
One of the Primary Elders of the Tribe** Miter, we ****told**** you that coming ****in here****, was a ****bad idea! Now we shall ALL perish****!**  
But, as the computer activates…  
(Suddenly, a holographic entity, of **what appears to be a white cat with thin, black stripes**, appears before **the startled Tribe**)  
Entity of the Computer **Hello, brave souls! I am the computer, known as, the "Cardiatron 6000"! Also known, as "Carrie"! Thank you for activating me!**  
Athair **you are welcome, "Carrie", and the ****best way that you**** can ****repay**** us, is showing us out of this place, ALIVE!**  
"Carrie" **Subject:** **Athair the Echidna**; **wise and noble master; Miter of the Tribe of Arakkis**; **and** **Primary Agent, to the Ancient Walkers**! **If** **you and your people truly desire freedom**, **I believe that, ****only**** my friends, hold, the key!**

Athair (Still displaying **his fair-share of uncertainty**) **by your "Friends," you mean ****these**** five creatures sealed off in ****suspended animation****, don't you, "Carrie"!?**

Carrie **Affirmative, Athair! And ****if**** they remember, their surroundings ****well enough****, and with ****your guidance****, Athair, they ****will make very worthy allies****, and ****also, hopefully, good friends**** to you, as well!**

Athair (some color returning to his face) **And just who, prey-tell, are in these tubes, Carrie!?**

Carrie **they are known as, the NIGHTMARE PIRATES! They are fearsome engines of destruction! But also beings, of ****very pure heart****! They are led, by "Black-Glove"! Black-Glove was ****very much frightened, of becoming, evil****! This fear was ****so great****, in fact, that he had the very inner-workings of his ****own**** mind, altered! When all, was said and done, ****half**** of his ****anger**** capabilities, ****three-quarters**** of his abilities to be scared, and his ****entire egotistical side****, were ****gone****! His overall personality, however, is ****still very much, intact****! As Black-Glove will be the next, to say to you all: when the doctors ****altered, his brain, they did absolutely nothing****, to his heart! Next, is Black-Glove's second-in-command, and also one of his best friends, to boot: ****his**** name, is "Mad Marc"! Known to his friends, simply, as "Marc"! He is considered, to be a ****more complete personalitied version****, of his leader! They, of course, have ****different interests****, but their overall way-of-thinking, is ****very similar****! One of the few big differences being: Mad Marc, is ****far-less afraid, of evil****, than Black-Glove! Next, is Agent W., known to her friends, as "Maja*(*pronounced "MY-ya")"! She was, and ****still is****, a very noble friend, to all beings of good-heart, who know her! She ****is also****, an excellent, reporter! In fact, ****when**** awakened, Agent W.'s main job, will be to express, the Nightmare Pirates' hopes, dreams, deeds, ****and**** knowledge, to whatever world, that they ****might, find themselves in****! Next, is Agent L., known to his friends, simply as "Tim"! He is strong, smart, ****and is always**** willing to make, and be, a friend, to anyone of pure-heart, that he comes, across! And last, but ****certainly not least****, is Agent C., known to the few friends he has, as "Chad"! He is very knowledgeable, of war-history! In fact, Chad's knowledge, is exactly the reason, why he is friends, with Black-Glove! What binds this entire group, together, is Black-Glove's friendship, with each, and every one of them! Without Black-Glove, the Nightmare Pirates, may never have come, to be!**

Athair **well, since you put ****that**** way**, **Carrie, we will be more than happy to awaken them! Get our best technician in here! These five must be awakened! If these beings really ****are**** as noble, as this computer describes, perhaps ****these creatures can**** help us! At any rate, it is the ****only way, that we will leave here**_** alive**_**! Carrie! Tell us ****what we need**** to do!**

Carrie (Pointing to a small keyboard on her main counsel) **by hitting all of these buttons, at once, my friends will awaken! After they are up and about, and are ****fully up, to speed,**** with the world around them, what will be done to the lot of you, ****only ****Black-Glove, ****and**** the rest of the Nightmare Pirates, ****as a whole****, have the power to, decide!**

(**Athair** **takes off his right glove, and strikes all the keys pointed out to him by Carrie, just a quarter-of-a-second apart from each other! And sure enough, the stasis tubes ****open****! And five animals emerge from them: A very fierce-looking raccoon, a black cat, a possum, a bull-dog, and a blue turtle!)**

Athair **the "Nightmare Pirates", I presume!?**

The raccoon (Which turns out to be the Nightmare Pirates' leader, Black-Glove, nodding his head)**Correct!** **Athair, is it not**!?

Athair (Nodding his head)**yes!** **I am he**! **Former Guardian of Angel Island, Agent to the Ancient Walkers, and Miter, of the Tribe of Arakkis**! **We were told by ****your**** "Computer friend", that ****you**** and ****your men, as a whole****, are the ****only ones****, who can decide whether ****or not****, to let us leave here, ALIVE! Was your computer telling the truth, or wasn't "She"!?**

Black-Glove (Looking **somewhat insulted**) **Hear me, Athair! I've programmed Carrie myself! She has been programmed with a full degree of sentience, but a "liar"? I assure you all: She ****definitely is not****! Especially to a ****friend****, which I'm ****deeply hoping you, Athair****, and ****all of your people****, turn out to be, she either speaks the truth, ****or**** she ****doesn't**** speak, at all!**

Athair (Now somewhat calmer, but still gazing at "Black-Glove" with a very high degree of doubt and fear) **most re-assuring**!

Black-Glove (**After** going through the **Tribe's overall file**)** I understand, that ****you guys**** need a place ta' call "Home", am I right!?**

Athair (Bowing his head, & expecting little more than death)** until we ****finally**** reach Albion, yes! That ****is**** correct!**

Black-Glove (glancing at the inventory listed on Carrie, about their supply stores) **well, ****we** **have plenty of extra supplies**! **Easily enough to keep the ****lot of you****, fed, ****and**** sheltered, for a ****full decade, without any**** harm, ta' ****us**!

(The eyes of **several in the Tribe light up brighter than the Sun**!)

Athair **YOU** **REALLY**** MEAN THAT**!?

Mad Marc **hear ****me****, now, Athair! Yes! Black-Glove ****does**** mean it! And if ya' like, ****after**** yer stay with us, is over, we can very easily teleport you guys, to a point about ****ten miles closer****, to yer planned destination!**

One of the Elders of the Tribe (Still gazing at their captors with doubt) **are you ****sure you lot have room**** for us!**

Agent L. **might haveta' move some of our gear 'round**, **but if it means gainin' some powerful allies, and some great new friends, like we're ****all really**** hopin' that ****your Miter and the rest o' you guys turn out ta' be****, I'm pretty sure we can prob'ly ****make some room**** for ya'!**

Athair (Bowing his head in gratitude) **such hospitality,**** is rare, and**** appreciated! You five certainly have gained the friendship, of the whole, of the Tribe of Arakkis**!

Black-Glove **then it's ****settled****! The Nightmare Pirates will provide the Tribe of Arakkis, with ****food, shelter, and protection****, for a ****full decade****! And, if ya' like, Athair, we ****can even make some o' yer best warriors, even better fighters than ever****! Should the Tribe ****ever**** get attacked, and ****we aren't there ta' back you guys up, I feel that such combat-training, will definitely come in very handy fer you**!

Athair **whether ****or not****, the Tribe will ****accept that**** invitation, "Black-Glove", will ****depend upon what training methods that the five of you practice****!**

Agent C. **if you guys're** **worried about us givin' yer closest friends drugs that have the possibility, of making them, not yer friends anymore**, **and/or about ****us**** applying ****any unnecessary**** prosthetics, we advise ****all**** o' ya', ta' ****not even think**** about goin' there!**

Black-Glove **scout's honor, Athair! We are ****not**** going to ****alter any**** of your people, in ****any way****! Give them a nice, juicy taste of ****very realistic**** combat training? Most definitely! But ****trust me when I say this****, Athair: Mental, and extreme physical alteration, is ****out of the question****! I ****will**** offer ****this**** little piece of advice, tho': And ****this is prob'ly something that at least some of you've gotten a lot of****, but keep in mind, you guys: The more intense the training, the ****more capable the warrior, that'll come out of it**!

(**Several within the Tribe look ****pretty hopeful****, that ****this training will make them better fighters****! Even the ****most skeptical**** members of the Tribe, show at least ****some**** interest**!

The Eldest member of Tribe Council **Alright, "Black-Glove"! ****We are curious enough****! Show us ****more**** of the**** details**** of the "Training" that you ****and your men**** employ**!

Black-Glove **I'm warning ****all**** of you! It's gonna seem ****pretty brutal**** once yer first introduced to it! But when-or if-you guys ****do**** decide to go through with it, I promise! Once ****this training is**** complete, you guys'll able to ****take pretty much anything evil, on the block****!**

Athair (Now more intrigued than several) **well, very well, then! Let's see what this "training" of yours, is all about, shall we!?**

(Agent L. volunteers to show the Tribe how it's done! He now goes into one of the fortress' eight "Holo-Decks", special training rooms, that can simulate near-any type of battle situation known to Animal! Thing is, only somebody on the inside of these training facilities, can see everything that's going on; so, Black-Glove gives them all, a special head-sets, that he says allows beings outside the Holo-Decks, to see what is going on inside of them. Several within the Tribe, including, and especially Athair, his wife, Crystal-La, and their son, Saber, are all very-well shocked, by what they see!)

Saber-gasp-**you pitted one o' yer ****own friends ****against ****that**** thing!?**

Athair (Trying to stay calm, himself) **relax, Saber! Remember: ****the monstrosity****that**** Tim is facing in there, is ****merely a hologram****! I am ****very certain****, that it will ****not**** hurt Tim, ****for real****!**

The Tribe's top-combat-training expert **I ****never**** saw a bogeyman move ****that**** fast, before**!

Black-Glove **the holograms we train against, are designed ****and programmed****, to think, act, ****and**** move, just like the real thing! I'll admit it ****does**** seem pretty extreme to most, but it ****also**** lessens the likelihood, of the ones being trained, underestimating their-opponents! And if you guys think that ****this training is rough****, I know of at least several others, whose training methods, would ****REALLY drive pretty much anyone they're training, almost literally, six-feet under***(*Namely: Toph, from the series, "AVATAR: The Last Air-Bender", the Lost Boys from the movie "Hook", and Kilowog, from the movie "Green Lantern")!

(Several of the more gutsy fighters in the Tribe, are now more driven than ever, to give this training a shot! Athair notices a great deal of fire, in the eyes of several within the Tribe, and he knows right away, that there is nothing he can do, to put this flame of desire out!)

Finally, Athair knows what he must ask, before giving the "go-ahead", for the Tribe to go into these high-tech training rooms, and show their hosts what they're made of…

Athair **you promise, that ****none**** of the Tribe will get ****seriously**** injured ****for real**!?

Mad Marc **if they ****do**** get hurt, Athair, rest assured! It won't be ****anything****, that a few band-aides can't fix in a ****day or two****!**

Athair **very well, then! Hear me, Tribe of Arakkis! We have ****all**** seen, what terrible monstrosities, that our new friends, the Nightmare Pirates, pit themselves against, ****even**** in training! But, I ****very-well see their leader's point****! Training ****this intense, will definitely whip all who accept the challenge****, into "prepared-against-anything" shape, in ****very much**** no-time flat! ****Any one**** of you, who ****has seen the odds, against which our "new friends 'fight'", and still**** want to give ****this**** training a go, ****please step forward**** NOW**!

(Almost the entire Tribe steps forward! And Athair is most shocked, and impressed, that his people are showing such courage! Athair now steps forward himself!)

Athair **If ****all of you**** have the courage to ****face this****, then, so do ****I****! Black-Glove! Count ****me in, as well****!**

(The enormous job, of training the entire Tribe of Arakkis, in the ways of combat, begins immediately! As it turns out, even the lowest skill level, that had been programmed into the Holo-Deck's mainframes, aka "Level 1", still pits the trainee involved, against something really nasty! The bogey even at this level, in fact, is a deadly fighting machine, of the likes of which had never even yet been on the Drawing Board, of any Mobian civilization, the Echidna race, among them! And the highest setting, aka "Level 100", pits the trainee, against probably the deadliest, most powerful, most evil, and most dangerous of sentient machines: By far the most dangerous robotic villain ever faced, UNICRON! As promised, the Tribe's best warriors, are whipped into top-fighting shape, in as little as a few weeks, each! As their friendship continues to flourish, and progress, Athair teaches Black-Glove, and the rest of the Nightmare Pirates, as well, everything he learned, from "The Tomes"! Intrigued by their promise, and possible aide, in helping them predict, and understand the future, _and_ the world around them, as well, the Nightmare Pirates hear Athair out about "The Tomes", to their hearts' contents! Athair also tells his fierce new friends, about the "Chosen One", of Ancient Walker Prophecy, and how that powerful hero, was going to be the one, who would save any, and all noble-hearted beings, from the Ultimate Forces, of Evil! Upon learning about the "Chosen One", Black-Glove volunteered himself, and all of his men, to hold off the Bad Guys, until the "Chosen One", and the two heroes of the Nightmare Pirates' own prophecy, who would aid in making the "Chosen One", truly the greatest hero on the face of Mobius, that Athair had always cracked him up to be, were due to appear! At first, Athair did not really think that Black-Glove, powerful as he appeared, was serious. At least, not until a huge battle, between Athair, and his archest nemesis, an ancient immortal overlord, known as Mammoth Mogul, took place; Mammoth Mogul had Athair dead in his sights, and Athair was left with virtually no way out! And Mogul would have finished Athair off for certain, had Black-Glove not stepped in, and delivered Mogul, at least twice the punishment, that Mogul had, at this point, dealt Athair!)

Mammoth Mogul **you made a ****grave mistake****, by crossing ****me****, Mutant! And ****when I am done**** with ****you****, you are going to see, just how ****big a mistake**** it was, for you, to cross ****me**!

Black-Glove **Yer ****really makin' me quake****, Mammoth Moron! You mess with ****any friend o' mine**** like ****this**** again, and I'll ****really have reason****, to re-consider, my home-world's restriction, of ****ivory harvesting**!

Mammoth Mogul **This is ****not**** over, "Black-Glove", and some****day****, some****how****, you'll ****rue the day**** you crossed me!**

And after Mogul is gone…

Athair **I do ****not**** know what ****else**** to say, to you, Black-Glove, except: "Thank you!" You ****really**** saved my skin today! When you ****first-offered****, to hold the Evil Ones back until the Chosen one appears, I did ****not**** think that you were ****serious****! But I see, now: I was ****dead-wrong**** to think that way! If you truly ****do**** wish, to serve as this planet's savior, at least until the Chosen One, and the heroes that ****you say will help him****, are due to appear,**** that**** job, is wide-open to ****you, my friend****! And ****when**** the Chosen One ****does**** appear, I am ****deeply hoping****, that ****you ****will become a ****third**** hero, who will help him out, against the Evil Forces, that threaten ****this**** world**!

Black-Glove (Grabbing Athair by the hand and shaking it) **Consider my-at least-****temporary****, and ****partial**** assistance to the Chose One, a ****done deal****, my wise friend**!

(The Flash-Back is over, FOR NOW!)

Chapter #2: NEW NAME, NEW ENEMIES

Kid #8 **Whoa! The Nightmare Pirates ****really**** signed on with ****Knuckles' Great-Grandfather****!?**

Sonic heh-**He sure ****did****, Kid! Unfortunately, soon after ****that**** battle was ****over****, the Tribe's time with the Nightmare Pirates was up! And accordin' ta' what Knux heard from the Tribe about it, it was really ****heart-shatterin'**** fer ****both**** groups! On a ****happier**** note, tho', Black and Athair parted ways, as ****friends****! In fact, from ****what I heard****, before ****I**** came along, Athair was Black's ****best bud in this**** world! And just 'cause the Tribe didn't ****live**** in Nightmare Lagoon anymore, that ****didn't**** mean that the Nightmare Pirates and the Tribe of Arakkis ****weren't still friends****!**

(Flash-Back time again!)

Athair (Packing the last of the Tribe's things) **well, yesterday was our ****last day****, under your care, Black-Glove! You and your friends have ****done so much**** for us! I almost wish, that we could ****stay at your**** side ****forever****!**

One of themiddle-aged members of the Tribe Council) **so, "Carrie"! How 'bout that portal that's gonna take us ****that much closer**** to our ****real**** home!?**

Carrie **it will open, in ****five minutes****, and it will ****stay**** open, for ****at least one hour**!

(One by one, the Tribe all go through the portal; Athair, is the last one of them to leave)

Athair (Looking back at Black-Glove) **we will miss you, Old Friend! But rest assured: you and your friends, will ****always**** have a place of ****honor**** among us!**

(Athairnow passes through the portal, and Carrie receives the go-ahead, to de-activate the Portal-Generator)

Black-Glove (Wiping the last of the tears from his eyes)-sniff-**good luck, you guys!**

Narrator (Sonic) Even though Black and Athair weren't roomies anymore, that didn't mean, that they still didn't get ta' see each other every now n' then! Every other summer, the Nightmare Pirates'd locate the Tribe, and visit with 'em fer 'bout a week! And Athair, n' several in 'is Council, welcomed each, and every visit, with wide-open arms! And the Tribe always told the Nightmare Pirates, that they'd always have a place o' honor amongst 'em! Meanwhile, the battles between the Nightmare Pirates n' Mogul continued! It seemed to the chubby elephant, that every time he wanted to go on a little conquest spree, the Nightmare Pirates'd pretty much always be there ta' stop 'im cold! Also, as it turned out, the Nightmare Pirates knew how ta' gain immortality, without bein' powered by a Chaos Emerald. And also, the Nightmare Pirates were actually expectin' someone'd try their luck at killin' 'em! So, before 'e put 'imself inta' stasis, ol' Black built a little life-insurance into 'imself, and in all of 'is men! Therefore, even if any of the Nightmare Pirates did get killed, their bodies'd just teleport back inta' the stasis tubes, and they'd be back in the game, in as little as 48 hours! After 'e realized all this, Mogul, and every other baddie helpin' 'im, were dead-afraid o' the Nightmare Pirates! Black's selflessness, pure heart, and almost complete lack o' prejudice, soon made 'im a guy, that very few Forces o' Evil, had the guts ta' even touch! Mad Marc's fighting skills were unmatched, even by the most talented, and skilled fighter, that Mogul could weasel onta' his side! With Agent W. around, any secret evil plan, wunn't so "secret" after she was done! Agent L. proved extremely dangerous ta' pretty-well anyone, or anything, that 'e fought! 'Specially when a friend was bein' threatened! 'L.'s strength, and guts, made 'im a way-fierce opponent fer any o' Mogul's men! And as fer Agent C., his strategies made a monkey outta Mogul pretty much every time! Knowin' that Black was the keystone, that held that powerful, five-way-bridge, that was the Nightmare Pirates up, Mogul took a couple swings, at just gettin' rid o' Black! Mogul figured, that with the keystone outta the picture, that strong, five-way-bridge'd collapse, and would never be rebuilt! There were some unseen problems with this strategy, tho': Black left too big an impression on all of 'em, for the Nightmare Pirates ta' split up just likethat! From what I heard, Mogul only succeeded in gettin' rid o' Black once! And after that, Mogul, and a ton o' his troops were afraid ta' even touch the ol' 'coon again! And unlike Mogul hoped, and wanted, takin' Black outta the picture, didn't, in any way, make the Nightmare Pirates weaker! It just made 'em more ready, and willin', to terminate Mogul,and every single baddie guardin' 'im, with the only type o' prejudice that Black thinks should exist! Thing about Mogul, tho', is that he actually has the brains ta' know when 'e's beat! And almost at the same time that Mogul realized, that the Nightmare Pirates were just too wily and skilled for 'im, to take down 'imself, the Nightmare Pirates brought out their freakiest invention to-date: a special type o' eyesight, known as: "SPIRIT VISION"! Anyone with Spirit Vision, can see exactly what everyone around 'em is thinkin', feelin', seein', and most importantly, who was on that animal's side, or not! Fortunately fer Mogul, and several other baddies all over the planet, by the time Mogul recalled all his forces from the Nightmare Pirate battle zone, SV was still in its experimental stages, and accordin' to the Nightmare Pirates themselves, it wouldn't be ready for field-testin' for quite some time! Scared out of his skull at what these guys could fashion next, Mogul finally decided to leave the Nightmare Pirates to a "Darkness that truly did have the power to defeat 'em"! After 20-straight-years o' all-out war, Mogul finally threw in the towel! And everyone, both on, and off the battlefield knew, that the "Trojan Horse" trick wunn't gonna work! But, the fight wunn't over for any o' the Nightmare Pirates just yet! As they celebrated the victory that all of 'em had been hopin' for against Mogul, they ended up caught up in the Great War, a huge set o' battles bein' fought between the Mobians, and a race of four-fingered, human-like creatures known as: The Overlanders. Almost as soon as Mammoth Moron called it quits, the Overlanders thought it might be cute ta' attack Black n' the guys! Almost as soon as the Nightmare Pirates got involved in this, they ended up staring right down the gun-barrel of the Overlanders pretty-well right away! While the Nightmare Pirates always claimed that they were "On their own side", they ended up savin' a ton o' Mobians' bacon! The Nightmare Pirates viewed the Overlanders as "Bloodthirsty, disrespectful, power-hungry monsters who wanted nothin' but conquest"! Although they still claimed ta' be on their "own side", the Nightmare Pirates, in more ways than one, sided with us, the Mobians! Near-every battle that involved 'em, the Nightmare Pirates devoted much o' their time on the battlefield, ta' savin' "Innocent lives"! The Overlanders soon caught onto this, and they viewed the Nightmare Pirates as bein' "just as big a nuisance and threat, as those 'inferior fur-balls' that they had ta' share this planet with!" And just 11 months, 12 days, 22 hours, 19 minutes, and 53.87 seconds after Black and the guys got involved, the Overlanders declared all-out war on the Nightmare Pirates! Because the Nightmare Pirates were so few, and so outgunned, the Overlanders were confident, that the Nightmare Pirates would be easy pickings! Two words ta' describe that philosophy: BIG MISTAKE! The Overlanders underestimated the Nightmare Pirates! And as Black always said to us all: underestimatin' your opponent is a mistake that could very-well cost the one makin' it, THEIR LIVES! The Nightmare Pirates ended up winnin' numerous victories 'cause o' this! And very few Overlanders fightin' 'em ever realized their mistake, let alone were able to correct it! Even though the Nightmare Pirates joinin' a fight, usually meant that no Mobian life in the same fight was gonna be lost, that didn't mean that the Nightmare Pirates themselves, would get out of it totally unscathed, too! There were, unfortunately, several occasions, when at least two of 'em were sent to the stasis tubes sufferin' from mortal damage! Most o' the time, the "Fallen" pirates'd be back on their feet, anywhere from as little as 3 weeks, to as much as 3-4 years! During one such fight, which took place in 3219, just as me n' Sal were born, Black was seriously injured; it wunn't enough ta' send 'im ta' the stasis tubes, but all four of his men got wasted, and wouldn't be ready ta' fight again, fer a full month n' a half! During this battle, Black's left arm was vaporized by a hover craft-laser, and 'is right eye, was slashed right out of its socket, by an Overlander's machete! Enraged by this temporary, but still painful to behold set-back, Black lost all self-control, and slashed apart near-every Overlander immediately in-sight! What finally stopped 'im, and cooled 'is rage, was an emergency beacon comin' from Carrie! Cordin' ta' her, Black'd lost a ton o' blood, and that if he didn't return to the Fortress immediately for treatment, he was gonna end up worse than 'is men! Ta' help me describe what happened, I'll turn it over ta' Carrie!

(Carrie now generates a motion-sensitive image of the end of the just-now described battle!)

(Black-Glove (Still writhing in pain, and his self-control still not fully recovered from the beating he took just now)** you guys got off ****easy**!** But** **mark my words: Some****day****, some****how, you**** guys're gonna ****crash AND BURN**!

Narrator (Carrie) After, the just-now described battle, Black-Glove teleported back to the safety, of Fort Submarine, to get his injuries checked over, patched up, dressed, and to have a small sample of blood, sent through the Matter Duplicator, to have it mass-produced and then, pumped back into him! His right eye, and left arm, were unsalvageable, and had to be replaced with prosthetics. Fortunately, just weeks before, the Nightmare Pirates, while exploring the numerous zones, that make up Mobius, had run into, a devious, notorious, and highly technologically advanced group, of renegade echidnas, know as: The Dark Legion, and had stolen the plans, for some of that group's more advanced prosthetics! With those captured blue-prints, as a starting point, Black-Glove created for himself, some of the most advanced, fully functional prosthetics, yet-seen, in any corner, of this world! His "new" eye, was a closed circuit camera, encased in an electrically-charged glass ball; Black-Glove's now-empty eye-socket, was fitted, with special implants, that would enable this "New eye", to link up, with his brain. His lost arm, was replaced, by a slightly more conventional, robotic limb, which was designed, from the start, to carry weapons, thus granting Black-Glove, some additional fire-power! Black-Glove also had, a new name for 'imself: the deadlier, wiser, and even-more-blood-thirsty: ONE-EYED BLACK! With this new name, and an attitude towards a hostile opponent spoiled further, the leader of, the Nightmare Pirates, would become, the most notorious rogue of good-heart, to ever walk, to face of Mobius!

Kid #2 **and ****that's**** how he became "One-Eyed Black"!?**

Sonic **Co-rrect! I'll admit it: what the ol' guy did to 'imself ****was**** pretty freaky as it was! But ****after**** 'e became One-Eyed Black, ****everybody, all over**** the planet, had way, ****way**** more reason ta' be ****dead-afraid of 'im****! And with that ****new, weapon-loaded arm**** o' his, 'Black ****now had plenty of extra fire-power****, and, kinda ****as a side-effect to bein' part-way robotic****, he even had some ****extra strength n' hittin' power****, as well! 'Black ****also made a way-cool move****! And it was somethin', that ****all of the rest o' the Nightmare Pirates, were really happy with 'im, fer makin'****!**

Narrator (Carrie) It was just a few days, after the disappearance, of Queen Alicia, and Prince Elias! King Maximillian was still in a state of extreme shock, and grief, over both, losses! And as everyone knows, there were not many, who even thought for a second, that either, still lived! King Maximillian, was desperate for anything, and anyone, who might re-sharpen his edge, in the Great War, or better yet, WIN IT!

Narrator (King Maximillian Acorn) my wife and son were gone, the way most felt, possibly forever! I wanted ever-so-much, to make it through the Great War victorious, and before anyone else was lost! I sent all, of my most efficient messengers, to all corners of the globe, to seek out any ally, that may be of at least some use! My most powerful allies, that were willing to fight for my cause, were the Wolf Pack! Having them in my corner, however, was only a moderate fix!

Meanwhile…

("One-Eyed Black" is still getting used to his new robotic parts, and is also still waiting for his men to recover)

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**Marc's right! We **__**need**__** allies, and we **__**need 'em NOW**__**! Fortunately, I **__**think I know**__** just the guys who can help us! However, the Million-Dollar question is: **__**How**__** do we get a-hold of 'em!?**_

(One-Eyed Black's inner question is soon answered!)

About a month after that vicious beating that the Nightmare Pirates took from the Overlanders…

Carrie **One-Eyed Black! We have some uninvited, guests! They say they would wish, to speak with you**!

One-Eyed Black **alright, I'll give!** **Who ****are they**!?

Carrie **subjects: the** **Hedgehog Brothers**, **Chuck, and Jules!**  
One-Eyed Black (Seeming somewhat intrigued) **Let the critters in**!  
Carrie** !?**

One-Eyed Black **I have ****not**** forgotten, Carrie: ****we helped out the Mobians numerous times****! My understanding is: ****they**** might be here to help ****us****, now! And if your ****new Spirit Vision**** sensor ****is**** being sincere, like ****I programmed**** it to be, they could be ****our, and their**** ticket, to ****victory in THIS**** war! Do as I say, Carrie! Teleport them ****both**** in here!**

Chapter #3: MEETING WITH THE COUNCIL

(OnceChuck and Jules are both within Fort Submarine, they come face-to-face, with the fierce, notorious, and self-torturing creature, that they came so far to ask help from; the two brothers, pretty well right away, tell the cantankerous software pirate, that the Kingdom of Acorn could really use talented, cunning, and effective warriors, like the ones that One-Eyed Black, and his men, have all built up such a reputation for being! And in return, One-Eyed Black tells the Hedgehog Brothers, that the situation that he and his men currently face, is just as dire, as the current situation is that the Kingdom is facing!)

Chuck **so, waddaya think, Jules? ****Should we trust him**** enough for him to join us!?**

Jules **well, unlike a lotta ****other**** pirates that I read about when ****I was little****, the ****Nightmare**** Pirates are a lotta things that a Bad Guy ****isn't****! And after everything I've seen these guys do, I know ****this almost fer a fact****, Bro.: Yeah! I think that ****this guy n' 'is friends'll definitely come in pretty handy****!**

Chuck (After **thinking it over** a bit) **you're right**, **Jules! If we ****really can**** get the Nightmare Pirates on ****our side****, the Overlanders will be in ****very**** deep trouble**!

One-Eyed Black **but…****before**** I say "yes!" to ****any**** agreement with your leader, I** **would ****first like ta' meet 'im**!

Jules **very well! If you ****really wanna meet our King****, meet us at Castle Acorn at ****1300 hours in three days'**** time! ****Be there, or be square****!**

(Those three days go by pretty quickly, and at the end of that time, One-Eyed Black, still stitched up, and with extensive bandage work on his upper-left arm, and on the right side of his face, makes his way to Castle Acorn; One-Eyed Black teleports to the outer boundaries of Mobotropolis, and walks to the Castle from there. After making his way, through at least three very inquisitive mobs, One-Eyed Black finally enters the castle, and lets King Acorn's agents know that he's there to see him)

Secretary just outside the Throne-room** ahhh, yes! One-Eyed Black! I can see that you're sill "Wrapped up" in your work**-giggle-**the King will see you right away! He has set aside ****all**** of his ****other**** appointments, just for ****you**!

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**didn't know I was **__**that**__** popular 'round here, a'ready!**_

(One-Eyed Black now walks into the Throne room, only to come face-to-face, with a very-ready-to-fight General D'Coolette, and Commander Prower ready for a fight as well, both closely guarding the very animal, that the Hedgehog brothers, invited this fierce-looking software pirate all this way here to meet! All those present in the room, had seen this ragged 'coon in action, and they never met a fiercer engine of destruction! It is the first time, that Maximillian Acorn, has seen either of these two, so afraid of a single solitary warrior!)

Narrator (Maximillian Acorn) I remember him, like it were yesterday! Neither I, nor anyone around me, had ever seen this fierce warrior of a 'coon, except for on the battlefield! And even off the battlefield, this animal, was still a very frightening sight to behold! Seven fangs protruded menacingly through his crooked lips; his whiskers were twisted, and untamed, like broken violin strings; he wore a beat-up leather jacket, mostly patches, and with a torn-up left-sleeve; a ragged-looking glove partially concealed the identity, of his now-robotic left arm; His huge, heavy boots, were festooned, with irregular patches of steel, cloth, and leather, and held in place, by rivets, barbed wire, and a wide-variety, of many different types of string! And the right side of his face, was concealed in a very extensive bandage-work! All of this, made the creature before us look especially fierce, and dangerous-looking! He even had his hand, on that menacing-looking dagger of his, loosening it, in its sheath, apparently, expecting trouble, himself! I had only seen this rogue on the battlefield, and yet, I knew him well; he was the leader, of the most blood-thirsty lot, that the Ancient Walkers, ever allowed, to join the force of "Good"; an egoless, and wild-hearted, 'coon of a software pirate, who had, just weeks before, started going by the name of…

King Maximillian **One-Eyed Black! Right here in ****my very own throne-room****! To whom do we owe ****this**** honor**!?

One-Eyed Black **the thanks ****goes largely****, to my ****good friend n' Second-in-Command, Mad Marc****! And as for**** me****!? Personally? I've wanted to do somethin' like ****this for ages****, starting ****long before****, Athair and 'is son woke me up!**

King Maximillian **your prophecies, promise the cometh of ****great, noble, and powerful**** heroes! I would, personally, be quite honored, ****if**** it turns out, that even ****one**** of the heroes that your prophecy speaks of, turns out to be someone, who was ****born, and/or raised right here, in my noble Kingdom****! So, tell me, "****One-Eyed Black"****, what brings ****you**** here!?**

One-Eyed Black **business**. **Business that should've** been taken **care of, A VERY LONG TIME AGO!**

(Warlord Kodos, General D'Coolette,and Commander Prower, now all reach for their weapons, all of them strongly believing, that One-Eyed Black is here, to declare war on the Kingdom)

One-Eyed Black**stow**** yer weapons, ****all**** o' ya'! I did ****not come here looking fer trouble**!

King Maximillian **it is all right, you three! Do as he says**!

General D'Coolette **your wairds vould be a ****great deel more**** ree-leevink, ****eef**** One-Eyes Black took ****hees**** hend off of ****hees**** veapon, as vell, My Keeng**!

(One-Eyed Black finally lets go of his dagger)

King Maximillian** won't you have a seat, One-Eyed Black!? ****And tell us**** what ****does**** bring you here!**

One-Eyed Black (Noticing a chair, pretty conveniently behind him) **don't mind if I do!**

King Maximillian**now, One-Eyed Black! If you're ****not**** here to declare war, then what is it you ****did**** come here for!?**

One-Eyed Black **as you n' yer men're prob'ly know from last month's battle report, my men and I have suffered greatly! My ****good friend, who is, also****, by the way, my ****second-in-command, has been requesting, begging, and in some cases pretty-well DEMANDING****, that I take action, and ****make sure that a massacre like what happened last month****, does ****not**** happen again! And the ****only way, that the five**** of us, the ****six of us****, if you count Carrie, can think of ****that'll get us all out of THIS predicament****, is to seek ****new allies****, that we can ****count on, to keep our fat, outta the fire****, and possibly ****also**** provide us, with some ****new faces**** to call "friends"**!

King Maximillian (Eyes really lighting up) **Are you proposing ****an alliance****, One-Eyed Black!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)** A-firm-a-tive! If that's OK with ****you guys****!**

Warlord Kodos** I have ****known you** **to not ask, or accept help easily, Pirate! Why the ****sudden change o' heart****!?**

One-Eyed Black **like ****I said****, you guys: my men have ****suffered greatly****, all because we ****didn't have anybody**** ta' back us up! And as you guys can ****plainly see…**

(One-Eyed Black removes the bandages from his head, and points to the hideous, still-not-quite-healed wounds beneath them)

One-Eyed Black **"Eye" have ****also**** suffered**!

(This is one of very few times, that General D'Coolette, especially in front of the King, has shown such a magnitude of fear! And nobody else in the room can really blame him! The wounds that this rogue received, just a-day-over-a-month prior, are frightening, and appalling to behold; One-Eyed Black can very easily see that show-casing these wounds any further, could scare away his friends' best bet for survival, and so, re-wraps his battle-wounds. One-Eyed Black does succeed, however, in getting his point across)

King Maximillian **well, One-Eyed Black! I can ****very well see****, that you ****and your friends**** need ****help, desperately**! **We, ****ourselves**** are relatively ****short-handed,**** especially ****after what has happened to my beloved Alicia, my son Elias****, and ****two**** of my ****best men****! I have just ****one thing**** to say to ****you****, all of ****this**** being the case, One-Eyed Black**!

One-Eyed Black (Believing that the King's answer to his plea for help is "No!") **I understand**!

(One-Eyed Black gets ready to teleport off the scene)

But before One-Eyed Black can activate his teleportation device…

King Maximillian **and just where do you think ****you**** are going, One-Eyed Black!? Don't you, at least, ****want to hear what this**** "One Thing" is!?**

One-Eyed Black-groan-**well, I guess it's ****not exactly**** gonna ****kill**** me! Alright! What's this "One Thing" you speak of, King Max!?**

King Maximillian **my "One Thing" is: Welcome to my noble Kingdom, One-Eyed Black! Or, ****should I call you****: "****Commander**** One-Eyed Black"!?**

One-Eyed Black (Smiling, and with the **fire of hope burning** ever-brighter in** his left eye by the second**) **ya' ****really**** mean that, dontcha, Max!?**

King Maximillian (Nodding his head) **I ****most certainly do****, my piratical friend! I have been ****trying near-my whole reign****, to get ****you and your friends**** on the Kingdom's side! And, I am ****not going to blow, this opportunity, to finally do so**!** If you ****really do wish to join us****, One-Eyed Black, I am ****very certain****, that ****several**** within my Council, would ****love**** to have you! The answer, to your request, for an alliance with my Kingdom, One-Eyed Black, is therefore: "YES! We would ****love**** to have you ****and**** your friends with us!"**

One-Eyed Black (Eye lighting up like a strobe) **thanks a million times over, Max! You will ****not**** regret it! ****This**** I swear! You and your men can come by Nightmare Lagoon within ****two weeks-time**** to review**** my**** men!**

Commander Prower **can't we meet them right here and now, One-Eyed Black!? I have seen for myself what ****your men**** can do! And if you ****don't mind me saying so, One-Eyed Black****, I have ****long-been impressed with them****! They ****even**** saved ****me**** quite a few times!**

One-Eyed Black **Message from all Nightmare Pirates who gotcha this far in the Great War, Commander Prower: You're several times more than welcome! Unfortunately, no, I ****can't bring 'em out**** for inspection ****right here n' now, not**** in the shape ****they're**** in! I dunno if you ****guys fergot this, but my men were pretty-well slaughtered, in our last battle with the Overlanders****! They're ****still gonna need some time**** ta' recover!**

Warlord Kodos **and you say ****that you can get this freak-show o' yers****, well enough ta' meet in a couple o' weeks!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **give-or-take a ****day or two****, but ****yeah****! You ****do**** have the ****right idea****, Kodos!**

King Maximillian **very well, then! It is settled!**** We will**** be at Nightmare Lagoon, in ****two week's time to review your**** men**, One-Eyed Black!

One-Eyed Black **the Nightmare Pirates, as a whole, will love ta' have such a powerful force of Good in our corner! And I ****thank you all****, for hearing me out! Later**!

(One-Eyed Black now teleports back to Fort Submarine! And just as promised, the rest of the Nightmare Pirates heal quickly! Mad Marc is fully healed exactly 10 days, 19 hours, 41 minutes, and 19.23 seconds after One-Eyed Black's little chat with King Maximillian was over! Agent L.'s full-recovery is up next, about 11 days flat after One-Eyed Black made his call on the Kingdom of Acorn! Agent W. makes a full come-back, about 11 days, 3 hours, and 7 minutes flat, after her leader was done speaking with the King! And finally, Agent C., recovered 12 days, 1 hour, and 31 seconds after One-Eyed Black's meeting with the King concludes! As soon as all four of his men are back on their feet, One-Eyed Black calls them all to the War Room)

One-Eyed Black **alright, you guys! Great News! We have ****new allies now****! Allies to ****back us up**** in battle, and ****maybe, also****, to make ****some great friends**** with, ****and**** hang out with in-between rounds!**

All four of One-Eyed Black's men **ALRIGHT!**

Agent L. **While we're on the ****subject****, 'Black, just ****who are** **our** **new**** allies**!?

One-Eyed Black **our ****new allies****, are ****none other****, than the Kingdom of Acorn! One of the ****most powerful**** forces of Good, in ****this**** world! We have ****1 day, 6 hours, 22 minutes, and about 44 seconds****, ta' get back in shape, and prepare for them**!

(All four of One-Eyed Black's men are overjoyed, and filled to the brim with hope for a bright future! The Nightmare Pirates now all rush through the fortress, straightening it out! In about 4 hours, the entire fortress, is spotless! And sure enough, just over a waking day later, King Maximillian Acorn, and all of his best men, now approach the location, of Nightmare Lagoon! They all soon discover, however, that a huge force-field, two miles in diameter, and reaching a height of one mile, completely seals the area-in-question, from all eyes outside of it, good, and evil alike! At first, several of them assume that the bubble is impenetrable, but the two who had actually been here before, Chuck and Jules Hedgehog, know better! As the Hedgehog brothers draw ever-closer to the barrier, a tremendous fear erupts in the rest, that the duo is going to get roasted alive; finally, King Acorn decrees that no-one is to go any closer. It requires mucho assurance from the Hedgehog brothers, to completely cure this fear!)

Jules **It's alright, Your Highness! Black ****didn't set this**** barrier up to ****roast**** anybody! It's ****only here**** to ****hide**** Nightmare Lagoon from sight! Don't worry 'bout a thing! ****Anyone going in there, will**** come out alive! I promise!**

King Maximillian **will we not get SHOCKED****, by ****this barrier, by any chance**!?

Chuck **my brother ****speaks the truth****, Your Majesty! The barrier is meant to ****hide**** Nightmare Lagoon, ****not seal it off from the rest of the world**!

(The whole boarding party continues to stare at both brothers in disbelief, but then, before the King can repeat his order not to, Chuck places his hand on the massive bubble, and his hand seems to disappear into it! At first, many of them believe, that anyone walking into the force-field, will get vaporized; this fear is completely erased, as Chuck pulls his hand back out, and sure enough, he is unharmed!)

Jules **anyone ****else**** too ****afraid**** to go ****in there****, now!?**

(One by one, still with great reluctance, and with their eyes clamped shut, the entire Royal Party, steps into the barrier. When they open their eyes, they find themselves, and each other, are very much alive, and intact!)

A mysterious voice **It's ****about time****! We were beginnin' ta' ****worry that you guys'd never get in here**!

(The Royal Party is totally caught off guard by these words, jump in their skin, and immediately turn around to see where, and who this voice is coming from; it turns out to belong, to One-Eyed Black's front-line commando, AGENT L.!)

Agent L. **Hey Guys! I'm Agent L.! 'Black's front-line commando! But ****you guys**** can just call ****me**** "Tim"! Welcome to Nightmare Lagoon! We've been ****expecting you****! We ****all drew straws**** ta' see ****who gets the honor**** of welcoming you guys here! And ****I wound up with the longest one****! C'mon! ****I'll get you guys**** passed the traps!**

(Agent L. leads the whole group, to the outer edge of the fortress located in the center of the invisibility bubble! Agent L. then breaks out what appears to be a weapon, but are soon calmed down, when Agent L. tells them what the "Weapon" does!)

Agent L. **relax, you guys! This is just our ever-handy Teleportation Gun! One zap o' this, and you guys'll all be teleported to the inside o' the fortress! The ****only way**** in-or outta-Fort Submarine, ya' see, is through teleportation!**

King Maximillian **Chuck! Jules! ****Is**** he correct? There is ****no other**** way in!?**

Jules-sigh-**'Fraid not, Your Highness! Teleportation's the ****only way**** into the place!**

King Maximillian-groan-**Alright, Tim! Fire away! We are ****all ready for it**!

Agent L. **don't worry****, you guys**!**This** **won't**** hurt a bit**!

(Agent L. fires the Teleportation Gun, and in just seconds, King Maximillian and all of his men find themselves inside Fort Submarine!)

One-Eyed Black (Now healed enough to the point where he only has a few stitches around the middle of his left arm and around his right eye)** Welcome to our base-of-operations, Councilmen of Acorn!** **C'mon! I'll show you guys 'round! And believe me: I got a ****lotta**** stuff ta' show ****you guys**!

(In thehours that follow, One-Eyed Black guides his new friends all throughout Fort Submarine! But what intrigued his guests the most, were the invention facilities, the Holo-Decks, and the Nightmare Pirates' Master Computer! Unfortunately, Carrie was among the casualties of the infamous skirmish, that put all Nightmare Pirates, except for their leader, out of commission, and therefore, still could not generate her entity, so as to better introduce herself, to the King and his men)

All the same…

Col. Stripe **this computer of yours is a most fascinating piece of equipment, One-Eyed Black! I ****never**** would've guessed, that a past as distant, as the one you say ****you**** are from, could've ****ever possibly created, such an impressive, and intelligent****, computer**!

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**Once Carrie's **__**back on 'er "feet"**__**, I'll be sure n' tell 'er thatcha said that about 'er!**_

(As the King and his men pass through the Holo-Decks, and put on the special "Glasses" that enable them to see the action from outside the Holo-Decks; they are most fascinated that the Nightmare Pirates would ever put themselves, and anyone else who trained under their wing, through such intense training!)

Commander Prower **WHOA! ****Anyone**** put through stuff like ****this****, would truly become a ****mighty warrior beyond****anyone's wildest imagination**!

One-Eyed Black **That's pretty-well the ****whole idea****, Commander Prower!**

Col. Stripe **So, tell me, One-Eyed Black, can ****others**** be put through ****this training****, as well?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **I ****not only recommend it****, Tig! I**** also encourage it****! ****All**** warriors of good-heart, of ****all ages, and**** of ****all ranks**** imaginable, are ****more than welcomed**** to give it a shot**!

General D'Coolette **HMMM….Intairhestink! Und, yu say "****all ages und rayanks****", cairrect!?**

One-Eyed Black **ya' hit it ****dead on the nail****, General! And I ****think I know**** where yer going with this: ****you want me to help train yer son, Antoine, in becoming just as great, brave, and noble a fighter, as yerself, correct****!?**

King Maximillian **it is ****my**** understanding, One-Eyed Black, that my ****entire kingdom, as a whole, could really use your help****, in training the ****next generation****! And maybe ****also, to make my mightiest warriors, even**** mightier!**

One-Eyed Black **If ****that's truly**** how the ****lotta'**** ya' ****feel**** about ****this****, consider weekly training sessions in my training facilities, for ****all**** warriors, young****, and old****, a sealed, ****and done deal****!**

(One-Eyed Black now leads the King and his men to the other place, in which he knows, that Chuck Hedgehog, at least, would pretty-well be in heaven: The Invention Vault! The place where the Nightmare Pirates keep their newest, and most experimental "toys", as well as the place, where the Nightmare Pirates work on these new, and/or improved devices! Several inventions catch everyone's eyes pretty-well-immediately! They include: the "New and improved 'Scouters'", technology for which was confiscated from Frieza's forces, just before the slaughter at the hands of the Overlanders; the blue-prints for numerous prosthetics, which One-Eyed Black says he had stolen from the Dark Legion; The weapons that are powered by, or use, Korlonium Crystal as ammunition, the "Monster-Ball Machine", and several other fascinating, and in some cases shocking, devices)

Chuck (Pointing to one the many peculiar-looking devices) **One-Eyed Black! What does ****this**** thing do!?**

One-Eyed Black **that** **one isn't quite finished yet! Once completed, ****and if proven successful****, it'll put ****any type of life-form, into sleep-like dormancy, for up to a billion years****! And when ****that same creature leaves the device****, it will be the ****exact same age****, as it was when it entered the device! It is called "The Rip Van Winkle Machine"! It has been a ****work-in-progress****, as of a few ****months before**** our infamous run-in with ****the Overlanders****! We ****just-now re-started ****work on it!**

Jules** and ****this**** thing!?**

(Jules is pointing to a very-good-sized table, with a very peculiar-looking gun-type device on one side of it; it turns out to be an invention, that none of the Nightmare Pirates will hesitate telling any of their friends about!)

One-Eyed Black (Pointing to his homing device/communicator[or "homing com." for short]) **Would ya' believe me if I toldja' that ****this**** little thing was the ****size of a basket ball**** to start out with!?**

Everyone of the Royal Party**!?**

One-Eyed Black **believe it or not****, you guys, I am ****dead****-serious! The device that ****caught**** Jules' attention just now, is a ****special work-station****, that enables us, to build what is a micro-chip in its ****final**** form, as big as a ****pool-table!**** The gun-looking type device thatcha see ****off to one side of it****, is for ****shrinking**** the object in-question, down to the ****size**** in which ****it's to be used****! It is ****known**** as our ****"Build Big, Then Shrink-To-Size" technology"****!**

Chuck (Chin in hand) **A lot**** of what we see here, could ****change the world**** in the ****right hands****, One-Eyed Black!**

General D'Coolette **Oui! ****awll**** uv vat ve hev seen ****een heere eez quite eempresseeve****!**

Col. Stripe **you made a ****very good call****, by coming to ****us****, One-Eyed Black! Your devices, ****and methods**** for making them ARE ****quite impressive****! And I know, that ****with creatures like you**** and your men, in ****our**** corner, we ****should**** be able to ****squash**** the Overlanders like bugs, with ****very little**** difficulty!**

(Maximillian now extends his hand out to his new "Partner-in-Evil-Stomping", Commander One-Eyed Black, to shake it)

(The Flash-Back, is once-again over for the moment)

Sonic **and ****that's**** when ****'Black joined forces with Sal's Dad**!

Kid #5 **Whoa! I ****never**** knew that ****someone like 'Black**** could ever team up with the King!**

Sonic **be-lieve it, Kids! And ****after**** 'Black was ****fully healed a couple weeks later****, the Nightmare Pirates were ****finally**** ready, ta' re-join the fight! And ****this**** time, they wouldn't be ****goin' it alone**** 'nymore! After only the first time, that the Nightmare Pirates fought on the side o' the Kingdom, it was ****pretty safe**** ta' bet, that King Acorn,**** and**** 'Black, together, were ****pretty-well unbeatable****!) **

CHAPTER #4: GETTING ALONG WITH THE PIRATES  
Narrator (Sonic) The Nightmare Piratesall seemed ta' get along with all the friends that they made off the battlefield pretty well, too! I think everyone who's heard of 'im, knows pretty well, how dangerous and homicidal that 'Black could get towards an enemy, but when 'e was alone with a friend, he was a whole 'nother 'coon! And me n' Sal were the first kids in Mobotropolis to witness that side of 'im! I was only 'bout two or three when I met 'im! Just months before, I had my first chili dog! And I think everyone knows how much I love those things! Anyway, I was off to the local 'dog stand, with Sal in-tow, of course!  
Sally **Sonic! That's yer ****third**** chili dog today! Aren't you ****at least a little worried**** about getting sick!?**  
Sonic **not**** in the ****least****, Sal!**  
(While this heated conversation is in progress, both of them fail to notice that someone is eaves-dropping!)  
A mysterious voice **"Three in half-a-day", huh? Sound like yer friend there's got a ****pretty healthy**** appetite**!  
Sally **HMPH! Not quite sure about the "Healthy" part, Commander Black, but I'll ****admit yer right****! He ****does**** have quite an "appetite"**!  
(Both Sally, and Sonic, both feel like they just got struck by lightning, and they soon turn to look in the direction, where the eaves-dropper's voice came from, and then, back at each other)  
Sonic and Sally** COMMANDER BLACK!?**  
One-Eyed Black **don't mind ****me****, you two! I'm just ****gonna grab my lunch****, and ****get outta**** here!**  
Hot Dog stand's owner (Somewhat startled himself, but almost used to One-Eyed Black, by now) **Getcha 'nything, Pal!?**  
One-Eyed Black **uhhhhhhhhhh…Yeah! Three doggies with ****all**** the toppings separate, two garden salads ****with**** Ranch dressing, and ****five medium**** sodas: an MT Dew with ****no**** ice, a Cool Spot, two Cokes, and a Root Beer**!  
Sally (Looking slightly more disgusted than usual) **sheesh! And I ****thought Sonic**** was a ****pig****!**  
One-Eyed Black **actually, Sally, only ****one**** o' these 'dogs, and the ****MT Dew**** is fer ****me****! The ****other**** two 'dogs, the salads, and ****the rest**** o' the sodas're for my four capadres elsewhere in town!**  
Sally** gotta admit, Commander, it's ****really nice of you**** ta' get food for your whole group!**  
Sonic **Yeah! Doin' ****that**** kinda thing fer yer whole team!? You ****know**** that's ****way-cool****, 'Black!**

One-Eyed Black **thanks, Sonic! Well, gotta run, you guys! The ****rest**** o' the guys need ****their**** lunch, too! LATER!**

(Just as quickly, and mysteriously as he came, One-Eyed Black vanishes in a flash of black flame and green lightning! Sonic and Sally spend the next minute or so, looking like they just met a ghost! And this is not the last, that either of them see, hear, or anticipate, meeting this fearsome warrior! As the month rolls on, the whole of the Mobotropolis populace at least try to accept the friendship of these fearsome, but pure-hearted warriors. But then, about a month after the children got to know these fierce, and near-unstoppable warriors, something very strange happens: One-Eyed Black's deeds on the battlefield had earned him the Medal of Honor, but when it is offered to the ragged rogue, he doesn't take it! The most negative consequence to this refusal of such an honor: It made several, view One-Eyed Black as too selfless for his own good.)

Sonic **'Black! Sal's Dad was thankin' ya' fer doin' a good job! And ya' turned 'im down just like ****that****!? WHY!?**

Sally **Yes, Commander! WHY!? You ****deserved that**** award! And ****you know**** it!**

Antoine (Thinking) _**HMPH! Maybe One-Eyes Black tinks zat ze medelle of honair isn't good enough for heem!**_

(As the two years before Robotnik's big takeover go by, the Nightmare Pirates continue to prove their worth, both on, and off, the battlefield. Mad Marc's fighting skills are near-unmatched by any creature purely of flesh-and-blood! Agent W. proves elusive, and a lot of the time, she is very difficult, even for her friends, to keep very good track of; her elusiveness even frustrates several of the spies that she's supposed to be working alongside! It is very hard, even for One-Eyed Black himself, to tell where Agent W. is, at any given time, especially while she's conducting her espionage duties!)

One-Eyed Black **I** **know that ****several** **of you**** are** **upset, that my top-spy's so difficult for ****even me**** to keep track of, at times! But ****that's exactly**** what makes Agent W. such a ****valuable**** game piece! As Harriet "The Spy" always puts it, "A good spy, ****never**** gets caught!"! And 'W. has ****not even been captured once****! Detected, and killed a couple o' times? Yes! But in ****her entire career in this**** world, she has ****not**** even been captured, ONCE! Agent W. would sooner chop 'erself up for shark-bait, than ****let 'erself get captured****!**

(Agent L. proves strong, smart, and a good friend to all creatures of good heart! His deeds on the battlefield, make him just as feared and fearsome an opponent as Mad Marc! His sociability, and caring disposition, earns the friendship of near-all of Mobotropolis! As for Agent C., he does not make friends very easily, but is very skilled and knowledgeable about the war-history of Earth, the World Before Mobius! Although making a good friend with Agent C. is easier said than done, his knowledge of war-history and strategy, is vast and without equal!)

Kid #1 **WHOA! Sounds like nobody, good, ****or**** evil, should mess with these guys!**

Kid #7**I still can't believe that these guys didn't accept being rewarded even when they ****knew**** they deserved it!**

Sonic **yeah, well, don't ferget, Kids: As we found out later, that for all their viciousness in battle, it turned out that these guys ****did**** have their fair-share o' ****upsides****! 'Course, the guys n' I didn't realize this in-full, 'til we all got curious about the NPs' past! Believe me, Kids! I saw 'Black more fer 'is skill, and how 'e handled 'imself in a tight spot, than how freaky he looked! Fer once, Sal ****really wanted**** to see it my way! I guess 'er feelings were: If ****I**** wasn't afraid of 'em, ****she**** didn't wanna be, either! As fer the others, Rote really wanted to know more 'bout how the Nightmare Pirates came up with all that really neat stuff that we all heard they were workin' on, and hoped to be just as good n' inventive as them, someday! He was really hopin' that the Nightmare Pirates ****really were**** on our side! As fer Ant, he was ****in total disbelief****, that 'is Dad, General D'Coolette, was ****as afraid o' their leader as 'e was****! But no matter how ya' sliced it, all this made us all the more curious 'bout the Nightmare Pirates; their leader 'Black, especially! And eventually, we all wanted ta' know the truth, about that rag-doll 'coon: why 'e kept puttin' 'imself down, even when 'e did a great job, why 'e refused as many rewards as he did, why he shunned as many compliments as 'e did, why 'e always treated rank like dirt, why 'e felt the way that 'e did about a way o' thinkin' that really didn't exist anymore, ****and**** why he lost so much self-control, when there really wasn't a very good reason to! We all wanted, someday, to be their friends; Sal figured that if the partnership between 'er family n' 'Black was gonna continue, bein' friends with 'im ****would**** make 'im that much better an ally for us! Rote wanted ever-so-much to be just as good with inventions, as he heard the Nightmare Pirates were! Ant wanted for 'is Dad ****not to be afraid o' these guys anymore****, and realized that gainin' their friendship, was the ****only way that **_**that**_** could happen! And me? Personally? I heard a ****lotta' bedtime stories**** from my Dad about ****these guys****! After ****hearin' that they actually wanted to be our friends****, some o' my ****best childhood dreams****, were to, ****someday, fight at the Nightmare Pirates' side****!** **Ever since those five bruisers entered our lives, we were always curious about 'em. Sal was totally awe-struck, that such a fierce-looking guy like 'Black would have such a pure heart as he always showed everybody he had; Rote wanted to know more about where these guys got all their neat stuff from; Ant was totally in denial that 'is Dad could be so afraid o' these "Ragged Ruffians" like 'Black and 'is crew; as fer me, I was always curious about what made these guys' brains tick, and they also proved to me that heroes could be made outta even the scariest-looking maniac, like 'Black was almost always known ta' me n' the guys! 'Black single-handedly proved ta' all of us, that things just aren't always what they seem!**  
All of the kids in the group **WOW!**

Chapter #6: PITCH-BLACK PAST: REVEALED!  
Kid #7 **So, how ****did**** you and your friends become friends with a ****spooky, hating, scarecrow**** like One-Eyed Black, Sonic!?**  
Narrator (Sonic) -sigh-not a real-big surprise ta' most: it was nowhere-near easy! Sal, Rote, Ant and I all agreed that 'Black was a lil' creepy! But, after we heard that he was offered a pretty hefty sum, but didn't take it, Sal began ta' think that ol' 'Black was just too selfless fer 'is own good! And one o' the first questions that Sal asked 'Black's first mate, Mad Marc was…  
Sally **Mad Marc! You ****know**** One-Eyed Black ****better than most****, right!?**  
Mad Marc (Nodding, and bowing his head in shame) **A little bit ****better**** than I'd like to, Sally, but, yes, I do!**  
Antoine **eef yu ****are**** knowink One-Eyes Black az vell az zay ****yu do****, pairhaps yu cen help ****us in betair undairstandink heem**!  
Sally **yes, Mad Marc! If ****you know**** what ****makes Commander Black tick****, please! Tell us!**  
Rotor **it'd ****really go a long way**** towards helpin' us ****understand the ol' 'coon, Mad Marc****!**  
Mad Marc-groan-**well,**** if you four really**** want answers about Black-Glove, I'm ****afraid I know only one**** artificial-intelligence who ****can answer you four to your satisfaction****: our master computer, the Cardiatron 6,000, ****also known**** as "Carrie"!**  
Sonic **whoa! Hold on, a sonic-second here, Double M.! Are ****you**** tellin' us, that we ****gotta talk to your master computer just to get answers about 'Black****!?**  
Mad Marc (Nodding his head) **Let's ****not forget****, kids! Carrie has the ****most complete****, not to mention ****only**** file, detailing our lives ****before the Nightmare Pirates came to be****!**  
Sally **yes, but Mad Marc! ****That**** computer's totally ****off-limits to us****! My father ****won't**** let us ****even get close**** to it until Sonic and I are ****10****!**  
Mad Marc **you** **may ****not have yer father's**** permission, Sally! But you ****do**** have ****mine**!  
Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Antoine all at once**!?**  
Mad Marc **'parently, you kids ****didn't hear much about how**** the Nightmare Pirates operate: While Sally's ****father's order revolves around age****, to Black-Glove, age, is ****nothing more**** than a ****number****! You guys ****want information**** about Black-Glove from Carrie? You guys are gonna ****get information**** about Black-Glove from Carrie! Gotta' warn ya', tho': Carrie's data-base is ****code-locked****! And I've sworn ****never**** to give the pass-code to any****one****, or any****thing****, outside the Nightmare Pirates! But I ****can**** give ya' a ****few**** hints****: Look for a picture, on the north-wall of the room where the Cardiatron 6,000 is kept****, the name on the ****back**** of the picture, of a girl ****that ****does ****not**** 100% match the description of ****any**** of the Nightmare Pirates; ****that**** person's name, is the ****pass-code! And**** yes! I believe I ****can**** arrange a meeting**!  
(MadMarc now teleports Sonic and all three of his friends into a room deep inside Fort Submarine; once there, the foursome see a massive, and primitive-looking computer, which soon-activates)  
Computer **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT...**  
Mad Marc **it's ****alright****, Carrie! They're ****with me****! They are Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends Rotor, Sally, and Antoine!**  
Computer **Defense system: de-activating! Password please!**  
(Sonic and his friends find out which way north is,EASILY; they see eight pictures on the wall, five of which they readily recognize, as the five software pirates that had driven so much fear into EVEN those who called them "friends"!, the other pictures show two women, and a man; Sonic and his friends realize right off the bat that the password HAS to be the name of on the back of ONE of THESE pictures; as it turns out, the first two pictures they show Mad Marc, are in truth, other Nightmare Pirates! One of them, James, is being trained _separate_ from the rest, the other, Mad Marc says, is always with them, she JUST HASN'T SHOWN herself to much of the world around her yet; the third, and FINAL mystery photo that Sonic and his friends show Mad Marc is, indeed, the picture that the foursome are looking for!  
Antoine **who eez zis girl Mad Marcs?**  
Mad Marc **Hate ta' admit this, French-Fry! But ****ya' found**** 'er! The pass-code is ****this**** girl's nickname, plus her ****last initial****!**  
Sonic (Snatching the picture from Antoine, and reads the name on the back of it)**"Elizabeth of the House o' Morgan"!?**  
Sally **there are ****only two**** nicknames that ****this**** girl might have! I'm guessing it's either "Beth" or "Liz"!**  
Rotor **the pass-code ****only has four**** digits, Sally!**  
Sonic and all three of his friends (After doing some quick and clever thinking)** THAT'S IT!**  
Sally **only ****one way**** to find out**!  
(Rotor types on the computer's mother-board: L-I-Z-M)  
Computer** access: GRANTED! Switching to greeting mode**!  
(Pretty-well out of nowhere, a holographic image of a white cat with thin black stripes, and blonde hair, appears before Sonic and his friends)  
Holographic "Ghost" **greetings, Sonic! My name is Carrie! It is a great pleasure to meet the future, of such great warriors, and of such inventive scientists, such as your parents and other adult friends! According to Mad Marc's thoughts, ****and yours****, you have ****come seeking information****, on my leader, One-Eyed Black!**  
Sonic (Thinking) _**maybe **__**this**__** antique's **__**not as primitive**__**-minded as I figured!**_  
Sally **yes, Computer! That's ****exactly** **what my friends and I are ****here for****! We all ****really wanna be his friend****, but he isn't ****exactly**** what most of ****us would call**** "Friendly"! And I, myself, find One-Eyed Black ****really frightening****!**  
Carrie **and, what, ****exactly****, makes you think ****that****, Sally?**  
Sally**well, to ****start out with, he refuses**** honors, ****even when he knows**** he ****deserves**** them! And one time, pretty recently, in fact, he ****reacted**** to being called ****"handsome"****, like he was dealt the ****worst insult imaginable****!**  
Carrie **One-Eyed Black, has, unfortunately, been ****like that, since his second year, at Middle School****; in a movie, that he ****watched quite regularly****, the villain was ****incredibly good-looking****, and yet, was ****cold-hearted, and**** had a**** monsterous ego****! I am talking at least, ****1,000 x worse, than what you give SONIC credit for, Sally****!**  
Sonic **PLEASE don't tell me that whenever 'Black hears someone callin' 'im "Handsome", he thinks o' ****that**** heartless creep!**  
Carrie **I am afraid, that ****that is exactly****, the case, Sonic! After that, One-Eyed Black viewed being called "handsome", as the same thing, as being called, a "Snob"! In fact, after he gained ****this**** philosophy, One-Eyed Black shunned "Putting his head up", ****as well as**** what everyone around him called, "Good Manners", viewing that this form of criticism, was designed to make him, snobbish**!  
(All of the color soon melts away from both Antoine, and Sally, like a couple of candles in a volcano)  
Sonic (Feeling like he just got stabbed in the heart himself) **anything else ****like that****, that we should know 'bout 'Black, "Carrie"!?**  
Carrie **unfortunately, as ****the four of you dread, no****, that is ****not near, the full extent, of the torture that One-Eyed Black, has put himself through**!  
Rotor (quaking like he just swallowed a full box of quake pills) **what ****else**** coulda' made 'Black so ****mad at 'imself****!?**  
Carrie **another piece** **of it, is what One-Eyed Black compares social discrimination to!**  
Sally (Still trying to recover from her shock) **what could Commander Black ever ****possibly**** compare ****that evil way ****of thinking to!?**  
Carrie as **you will ****soon discover****, Sally, ****nothing very pleasant**** to hear! Starting during his last year of middle-school, One-Eyed Black learned of the war-crimes, of probably the most evil nation, ever to come into existence, in the world from which the Nightmare Pirates came: Nazi Germany! ****Before**** his last year of middle-school, One-Eyed Black's belief was that Nazi Germany, was ****no worse,**** than any other nation, involved in the huge, bloody series of worldwide battles, known as, World War II; ****After**** the closing stages of his last year at middle-school, however, One-Eyed Black compared every single motion that he deemed as prejudicial, to, the Nazis! He ****even had plans to shout out at the governments**** that controlled the ****South-eastern part of North America****, telling them, that they were ****no better than,**** the Nazis! Finally, something ****else**** that you four ****should probably**** know: One-Eyed Black does ****not**** like burning bridges; in Sonic's ****version of English: he does not like calling it quits, with friends****; whenever he realizes ****that a friendship isn't going very well****, instead of just leaving it to rust away completely, he ****does what he can****, to ****save**** that friendship. What he ****will usually do, is that he tries to think ****of what mistakes, ****he feels, he might've made, to make the friend in-question, "Afraid of him"****, and his parents ****simply telling him that the friend in-question has "Moved on"****, does ****not fix the problem****; in One-Eyed Black's mind, it ****only made him believe****, that perhaps the "problems" that he was having with the friend in-question, probably ****were**** his fault, after-all! In fact, ****this**** disbelief in his parents' word on ****this, finally**** escalated to the point, where One-Eyed Black ended up ****calling the phrase"They've moved on"****, "Crap", "Old", "Annoying" ****and****, "Stupid"!**  
Rotor **WHOA!** **Ouch!**  
Sally **didn't his parents try to ****help him****, Carrie!?**

Carrie **unfortunately, therapy, was ****not near**** as permanent a fix, as his family was hoping it would be! One-Eyed Black in fact, had an idea of his own, on how to better himself: when the technology was right, and he could afford it, One-Eyed Black went in, for a ****serious, mental alteration****: A machine, known as the "Digital Alternator", had ****revolutionized, modern medicine****! The way it works: is ****that it digitizes the patient****, enabling doctors to ****alter that person, as easily, as one would operate, a lap-top****! One-Eyed Black had it used, to eliminate certain parts, of his personality, that he believed: would have made him, "evil"!**  
Sally (Now shocked silly) **What ****did**** Commander Black ****do to himself****?**  
Carrie **when ****all**** was said, ****and****done****, three-quarters of the fear, and half the anger, that a normal animal would be capable of, plus his ****entire**** egotistical side, were all literally, and permanently, deleted from, his mind!**  
(The foursome gasps in unspeakable terror)  
Antoine** I am ****almost afraid**** to be askink, but vat eez ****zo specialle about ze girl**** in ze pictair ve found ze pass-code on?**

Carrie **that particular person, was an old could've-been-friend, of One-Eyed Black's**!

Sonic **NO WAY! 'BLACK** **HAD A GIRL**!?

Carrie **there are several times a day, when One-Eyed Black does wish that ****that was**** the case, Sonic! Her name was Elizabeth, known to her friends, as "Liz"; she was a lot of things that One-Eyed Black wanted in a girl: she was** **pretty, she loved to record the shows she cherished every moment of watching, and, she would also be, referred to, as a very good expert on serious-minded cartoons, and, comics**!

Rotor **what happened?**

Carrie **One-Eyed Black ****barely had the guts**** to walk up to her! He was hoping, however, to ****at least**** be good friends with her. Unfortunately, One-Eyed Black did ****not have that much of a clue, on how to strike up a conversation, with her****; all he ****was able**** to do, was walk up, say "Hi, how is it going?" and that was, unfortunately, all that One-Eyed Black, had the courage, to do! When she ****switched jobs****, One-Eyed Black wanted to see her there, but his parents, in view of the fact that "Liz" already had, a boy friend, and were "Told" that Liz wanted nothing more to do with One-Eyed Black for some reason, had forbayed the meetings at her new job, to commence**!

Antoine **und, eez zat why One-Eyes Black ****doesno' acteevely**** seek a countairpart? Because 'e reel-lee believed zat zis ****"Leez" girl, reel-lee vas**** "ze one"!?**

Carrie **as One-Eyed Black himself would say: "A-Firm-A-Tive!"**

Rotor **man, sounds like 'Black musta' really been torn up inside!**

Narrator (Sonic) we each had our own way o' copin' with what Carrie told us! After learnin' all this, Sal was afraid to even look at anyone for the longest time! 'Cordin' to 'er dad, she spent a full five nights cryin' 'erself ta' sleep!

Sally (Giving off continuous sighs of grief and thinking as her father turns off the light) -sob-sniff-_**One-Eyed Black! **_–sob-_**Why did you have to do that to yourself!?**_-sob-_**WHY!?**_

Rotor (Thinking, and about ready to turn in for the night and looking at his favorite hammer) **Man, I knew their leader was ****messed up****! But I didn't think it was**** anywhere near as serious**** as Carrie said it was**!  
Antoine (Thinking just as he turns himself in for the night)_**HMPH! Zat One-Eyes Black obviouslee **__**doesno' know vat eez good for heem**__**!**_

Sonic (Thinking as he stares into the darkness of his room while flopped down on his bed) _**I kinda **__**knew**__** that there was **__**more ta' ol' 'Black than what 'Black 'imself told us**__**! But MAN, 'BLACK! Still can't believe that a tough, and rugged guy like **__**you**__** would be **__**THAT messed up inside**__**!**_

(While all of this is going on, while day-risers hit the hay one-by-one, and night-owls prepare to start their "day", One-Eyed Black soon learns what Sonic and his friends found out from Carrie)

One-Eyed Black-sigh-**I** **kinda figured that ****somebody'd find out sooner or later****! I just** **hope it ****doesn't mess**** those four up ****too**** much**!

Carrie **I** **take it that you are planning to explain yourself, One-Eyed Black**?

One-Eyed Black (Strapping on his usual battle-gear)-sigh-**I** **might as well, Carrie! It's ****my past that got to the lot of them earlier today****! Therefore, it's** **my**** mess, so I ****guess it's best**** that**__**I**__**clean it up MYSELF, PERSONALLY**!

(After One-Eyed Black does his usual patrol, he stops by Castle Acorn to set up an appointment to visit with both Max and Sally, sometime next week, and explain himself in-full; the secretary warns One-Eyed Black that the hour that he's requesting is an extremely hectic hour for the whole of the Acorn Family, but at the same time, the secretary understands where the ragged software pirate's coming from, and that while the hour requested may be unusually late for a meeting like the one that One-Eyed Black proposes, she understands that that's the only time that this warrior has any free-time, whatsoever. And while One-Eyed Black is negotiating with the secretary, Max does manage to catch a few of the software pirate's words, and realizes that One-Eyed Black is, indeed, serious about wanting to explain himself for having such a horrifying past, as the one his own daughter told him that the ragged warrior has, and is appreciative, that the old 'coon of a rogue wants to help make his daughter's crying herself to sleep stop!)

Chapter #7: PEACE-TALKS  
King Maximillian **very well, One-Eyed Black! If you ****truly do**** wish to cheer my daughter up, I will be ****more than appreciative**** to you! Plus, I feel, that it ****is**** best that it comes from ****you****! For it ****tis you****, that my daughter feels so sorry for! According to yer ****own**** computer, One-Eyed Black, it seems that ****you led a most tortured**** life, and my daughter feels ****very**** sorry, that your life ****really is as sad, and tortured****, as ****your computer described to her****! Secretary, I know that ****this**** seems like a most unusual hour for a visit, but One-Eyed Black has my consent, to visit me ****and**** my daughter, at ****our primary living quarters, week from tonight, at 2000 sharp**!  
(After arranging the appointment, which One-Eyed Black has great hopes, will ease at least some of the pain, that Sally feels, after hearing of such a tortured, and unforgiving past, as the one that Carrie had told her, that the leader of her father's most effective-in-battle allies has! Sally is still in a deep state of grief, over everything that Carrie, had told her about their unlikely ally; around lunch-time, she is prepared to meet the 'coon she feels so sorry for on friendly terms, but feels not much more will come of this, but even more horrifying news, of a past she viewed, as tortured enough as she had already been told it was)  
Finally, at just single-digit seconds after 2000…  
(A knock is heard at Sally's bedroom door)  
Sally (Thinking) -Sigh-_**He's here! I might as well get this over with!**_  
Sally **come in, Commander Black! The door's open!**  
(Right on cue, One-Eyed Black enters the room)  
One-Eyed Black **Sally! I'm ****really sorry**** thatcha' had ta' learn about my past from Carrie! I ****never**** really meant for ****any****body, of ****any**** age, to learn ****dark secrets of my past****, of the kind ****that I know**** ya' squeezed outta ****Carrie****!**  
Sally (Looking away from One-Eyed Black with full tanks of tears in her eyes)**One-Eyed Black! Why ****did you have**** to ****do that**** to yourself!? WHY!?**  
One-Eyed Black **look, Sally! I was ****really afraid of myself****! And in a lot o' ways, I ****still am****! I ****never**** wanted ****any part**** of the evil that ****I saw****! And sorry! The concept of "Fact-or-Fiction" holds ****no meaning**** in ****my**** book! Something that I try ta' make ****everyone understand****, Sally: just because the ****character**** isn't real, ****doesn't mean**** that "real" people, can****not**** have those ****same feelings****, ****or get into those same**** situations**!  
Sally (Still overflowing with tears **One-Eyed Black! I'm ****so sorry****! You saw ****such evil**** things, and ****they turned you against everything**** that ****most people**** around ****us**** would consider ****being polite****! And having to ****destroy a major part of what makes a normal**** animal!?**  
One-Eyed Black **Regardless of what dimension I land in, Sally, I ****always**** try to keep ****this**** in mind: There is ****no**** such thing, as "Normal" between ****two separate**** beings**!  
A mysterious voice **and One-Eyed Black's words ****do ring true****, Sally! Take ****it from somebody**** who ****knows!**  
Julayla **While it ****is**** true that One-Eyed Black ****was turned against several**** things that ****many**** would consider "just", keep in mind, Sally: One-Eyed Black's heart, though probably ****deeply tarnished****, ****is**** in the right place!**  
One-Eyed Black **"Julayla", right!?**  
Julayla (Nodding her head) **it is somewhat a pleasure to make ****your**** aquaintence, as well, One-Eyed Black! I understand that ****you were thrown into quite a vicious whirlwind**** of hate, and I know that it's going to take a great deal of effort to unload your heart, but ****I have faith**** in ****Sally and her friends****! And I have faith that, some****day****, some****how****, Sally, and ****whatever friend is at her side by then, will**** help you see a light, that ****you**** believed ****long-since-extinguished****!**  
One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**Julayla, I know **__**almost for certain**__**, that **__**your teachings**__** will inspire greatness!**_  
One-Eyed Black **Sally, I think ****you've**** got a great, and ****most worthy**** teacher, here!**  
(Julayla turns her head away from One-Eyed Black, and blushes; and this last scene, does show Sally that there just may be better sides to this hating, self-tortured rogue, after all!)  
As One-Eyed Black prepares to leave Sally's room…  
Sally **Commander Black, did you ****really mean it**** when you called Julayla a "great, and most worthy teacher"?**  
One-Eyed Black (Taking one last look at Sally, and nodding his head) **you ****know**** I did**!  
(Theselast words are enough to cheer Sally up at least most of the way, but Carrie still informs One-Eyed Black that Sally's pity for his tortured past is likely to plague her for the rest of her life, and probably beyond)  
Carrie **I ****am**** happy to report, however, One-Eyed Black, that your commending Julayla, just ****might've been the right medicine****, to insure that Maximillian ****will get to sleep**** tonight, ****without**** worry about Sally crying herself to sleep thinking about you**!  
One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**one**__**down, three ta' go!**_  
(One-Eyed Black decides to talk to Antoine next; Carrie had informed One-Eyed Black, that Antoine had simply blown his disappointment that the old pirate viewed chivalry as "Snobbish", right off of himself, he is, however, still dead-afraid of One-Eyed Black; he knows that if such an accusation is made against either of his parents, worst of all, to his father, that would give his entire family, a whole new set of reasons to be dead-afraid of the Jolly Roger of the Dark Swamp! General D'Coolette is told that One-Eyed Black is on his way to see him, and the other-wise fearless general is scared as a goose; he is ever-ready for the meeting to come to blades, and General D'Coolette, practically leaps at any-and all-opportunities, to terminate this ragged rogue, without anyone caring! Still, he at least tries to keep in mind that the King does trust this ragged, and hateful warrior)  
General D'Coolette **Vat** **eez eet**** yu vant, One-Eyes Black!?**  
One-Eyed Black **relax, General! I'm ****not**** here ta' ****kill anyone****! Talk to yer son, and make him feel a ****little safer being around me****? Yes! But I ****swear to you on my dagger****, I did ****not**** come here fer trouble!**  
Mrs. D'Coolette -groan-**Let heem een! He ****deed**** promise he weel leave peacefully**! **Und I** **know ze pyr-rats! Zey do ****not lie**** vairy ofteen**!  
Antoine (Pretending to have the flu)** I ****canno'**** face yu, One-Eyes Black, I 'ave, 'ow yu say, a ****vairy bad**** seekness, and I ****wouldno vant souch a valued night-owl like yu**** to catch eet**!  
One-Eyed Black **Nice try, D'Coolette! But I ****saw you walk in here**** just over an hour ago, seemingly with a clean bill o' health! And I ****know that a reputation of being dishonest****, is ****not**** what ****you want, on your family's conscience****!**  
(Antoine rushes for the door, seemingly void of self-control, and more than willing to tear One-Eyed Black apart, for accusing him of dishonoring his family)  
Antoine **Oh! Vat a Mireecle! I am ****all****bettair****! Zo, One-Eyes Black, vat breengs ****ze most feared pyr-rat**** on Mobius to our ****humbelle homes, eh****!?**  
One-Eyed Black** I heard that Carrie talked to you and yer young friends last week! Just wanted to stop by, and show everyone that, yes! I ****did**** put myself through a boat-load o' torture, and that yes! I ****do**** despise a lotta things that ****many believe****, depict honor! But ****all the same****, I decided to pay you, and each of yer little friends a visit, to explain ****myself further****, and thus, hopefully make ****it so you guys aren't so afraid o' me**!  
Antoine**Ha! I say to yu! And Ha! Again!** **WHO'S**** afraid of ze ****tortaired 'Coon**!?  
Carrie** I ****can see very well****, that ****you definitely seem**** to be, Antoine!**  
General D'Coolette **Whoevair eez ****afraid of vat, eet doesno' mattair****! Yu are heer, One-Eyes Black! Say vat yu need to, zen-'ow do yu say-vamoose!**  
Antoine (Sword in hand, and shaking like he swallowed a whole warehouse of quake pills) **T-T-Take vatevaire yu likes, One-Eyes Black! But I swear! I am ****not one zing****, zat zat creep zat yu zaw in zat movie vas! PLEASE** **DON'T HURT ME!**  
One-Eyed Black **stow yer cutlass, D'Coolette! Like I said: I'm ****not**** here to ****kill you****! Deflate yer ****ego**** some, show you ****other sides of myself that Carrie didn't cover****? Yes! But ****killing ****anybody right ****here n' now**** is, and ****will always**** be-outta the question**!  
Antoine **HMPH! Zo, cair to ****talk about a cairtain mademoiselle**** name-ed, "Leez", Pyr-rat!?**  
One-Eyed Black (losing a few shades of color, and with a few tears streaming down his face) **I ****really**** wish I ****did**** have the ****guts to approach 'er**** 'bout how I felt! But I guess I was ****just too**** afraid o' saying something, that woulda' ****gave 'er the creeps****, and/or bring our relationship to a ****screeching halt****, if the ****wrong thing escaped my lips****! I guess I just had a ****really big**** overdose o' ****F.O.F.***(*Fear-Of-Failure)!

Mrs. D'Coolette **Eet eez ****totally undairstandeeb-le**** zat yu vere ****afraid of beink**** like ****zose eville people zat I em****vairy certain must've ruin-ed your life, One-Eyes Black****! But yu could've ****at least geeven**** heair** **ze bouquet**!

One-Eyed Black-sigh-**guess I ****was just too afraid o' makin' a fool o' myself****! Fortunately, I ****did**** have ****other**** friends to go to, including Maja, one o' my first-****and best****-childhood female friends! I, in fact, did ****not**** choose my team, from guys who were ****provided to me by the government****! I, instead, chose them, based on the friendships that ****I had with them****, and it took a ****great deal of effort****, to ****find even the first two****! And ****all of the guys I chose to become my crew, I was friends with****, in a ****far-more distant past**** than ****any of you**** would care ta' realize!**

Antoine (Now, with a few tears in **his** eyes) **beleeve me, One-Eyes Black! I had absolutely ****not one**** clue, zat ze Nightmaire Pyr-rats vere yer friends for ****az long az yu say they weaire**!

One-Eyed Black **well, D'Coolette, ****that's**** what you get for ****being too quick ta' judge**!

(One-Eyed Black decides to talk to Rotor next; his mom and has been told everything that Carrie had told this "Mad Scientist in the making")

Rotor's Mom **It's hard** **to believe that ****one**** 'coon could put himself through ****that kind of torture**** like what was described to ****you and your friends**** by the Nightmare Pirates' Master Computer**!

Rotor **well, bottom line, Mom! 'parently, that's ****exactly**** what ol' 'Black ****put 'imself through**!

(A knock is heard at the door)

(Rotor's Mom goes to the door to see who it is, and she is totally shocked, and is scared stiff as a statue; finally, Rotor decides to join in on answering the door, only to see a ragged figure dressed in black, that everyone across the globe knows, and fears!)

Rotor **ONE-EYED BLACK!?**

One-Eyed Black **hey** **there, Rotor! OK if we ****talk fer a little bit**!?

Rotor-sigh-**well, it's ****not exactly**** what ****you**** could do ta' ****us****, that's ****been scaring us****, lately, 'Black! What ****is scaring us****, is what ****you**** did to ****yourself****!**

One-Eyed Black (Looking down in shame) **I know that ****what I did to m'self was**** horrifying, at best, towards near-everyone's POV on the sitch! But ****my feeling was****, it ****was better**** to do it to ****myself****, than ta' do it to ****someone else**** in some ****kinda freak experiment like how the X-Man Wolverine****, got his skeleton ****chromed with adamantium***(*See any version of the X-MEN saga for full details)**!**

Rotor **Yeah, but, 'Black! What you ****did**** to yourself is just ****not what many other scientists would even touch with a 100' pole****! Not ****even the most desperate**** of ****those Overlander chumps****, would ****dare**** tread where ****you**** did!**

One-Eyed Black **it was ****also**** the quickest ****and most permanent**** solution, Rotor!**

Rotor** couldn't ****you've just gone through therapy****, like ****everyone else****!?**

One-Eyed Black **therapy is ****really not as effective OR permanent a fix as many in several planes of existence** **would****like to think, Rotor**!

Rotor **well, still, 'Black, DID YOU ****REALLY HAVETA'**** DO ****THAT ****TA' YERSELF!?**

One-Eyed Black **like**** I said, Rotor: better me****, than ****someone else****!**

Rotor** not gonna ****disagree with ya' there****, 'Black, but** **that was ****still a downright creepy**** move**!

(The situation between One-Eyed Black and Rotor is officially declared a stalemate: One-Eyed Black didn't really ease all of Rotor's fear, and distrust in him, but he did calm the young walrus down at least a little bit about it; finally, One-Eyed Black makes a call on the last, remaining member of the kid-group that was so badly shaken up by Carrie: SONIC!)

A heavy knock is heard at the Hedgehog family's door; Jules answers it, only to find their self-destructive, but compassionate new friend, One-Eyed Black!

Jules **'Black!** –yawn-**What brings ****you here**** at ****this**** hour!**?

One-Eyed Black **just came to cheer yer son up, about hearing all of that frightening news 'bout my past from Carrie!**

Bernie **we ****really didn't**** notice ****that**** much of a change in our son, except that he's spent the past few nights, staring into space, and not falling asleep for a ****full three hours****!**

Jules **our son** **kept going on, and on****, about the ****way you tortured yourself****! And I gotta say, Commander: What our son ****told us, was saddening, frightening, and in many respects, shocking ta' hear****! But, I perfectly see that you're trying ****your best to make amends****! You ****want**** our son? You** **got 'im**!

(It only takes a few seconds for Sonic to get out of bed, into his sneakers, and over to his parents' living room, where a ragged figure that Sonic will come to recognize always!)

Sonic** 'BLACK!?** **What brings ****you**** here, Ol' 'Coon!?**

One-Eyed Black **I guess what I'm doing here, Sonic, is mainly 'cause I ****know**** that Carrie made you and your three best friends ****dead-afraid o' me**** fer what ****I did to myself****! It was ****my**** past that put ****you and yer friends**** into that ****mess o' fear, grief and shock****! Therefore, it's ****my fault**** that ****you n' yer friends hadn't seen much of each other lately****; it's ****my**** mess, Sonic! So, let ****me**** clean it up!**

Jules **Look, 'Black!** **Nobody**** can ****really help whatcha**** saw, that ****turned ya' against all that stuff****! What** **is**** your fault, is ****how you took it all**** in! I ****do**** appreciate, however, thatcha ****wanna make amends****, 'Black! And I think that showing ****my son, and/or his friends****, that there ****are other sides to you****, would be an excellent place ta' start**!

One-Eyed Black **I ****do****, have something in mind, that ****just might do that****, Jules! But I gotta ****warn ya': I know how most folks are, and should be****, about their children ****going long distances with strangers****!**

Bernie **well, ****you**** are certainly, not what ****those**** parents dread, One-Eyed Black! You** **saved several warriors' bacon through ****your deeds on the battlefield****! Therefore, if you ****really do**** have something fun in mind for our son, and/or his friends, let's have it, already**!  
(One-Eyed Black holds up five of what appear to be tickets to some sort of gaming event)  
One-Eyed Black **I** **don't suppose yer son'd be interested, in** **coming with me in a couple o' days** **to the next big Oban Race**!?

Jules **"OBAN RACE"!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **ya' heard of it**!?

Jules **'Black! The** **Oban Races are the ****most celebrated-and intense****-all-terrain ****speed-contests ever known! You know very well**** that our son'll ****never refuse an invite**** ta' something ****like that**!

Bernie** but, ****I****thought**** that the Oban Races were ****just a movie**!

Jules **Hello! Mobius to Bernie! The concept of "Fact-or-Fiction" holds ****no meaning** **ta' guys like 'Black here!** **You say that something's "Not real", and 'Black'll just teleport to a dimension, where ****it's as real, as you n' me****!**

Sonic (Seemingly pretty stoked, and now totally awake) heh-**Oban Races, huh!? Count me in, 'Black! And while we're on the subject, OK if I bring a ****few friends with me**!?

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)** I got enough tickets here, fer myself, my crew, as well as fer you and ****all three of your friends****, as well, Sonic! They're all a ****great deal more than welcome ta' come with****! I'll even provide yer friends with ****some hangar-passes, IF they're interested****!**

(Sonic wastes no time whatsoever in telling his friends about this invite!)

Antoine **ONE-EYES BLACK INVITED ****OUS TO VAT**!?

Sonic **you ****heard me right****, Ant! 'Black's tryin' ta' show us that ****'e's not really that bad a guy ta' be with****! So, Yeah! 'Black's takin' me, and ****anyone else here who's interested, on an inter-dimension road-trip, to an Oban Race****! 'Black says it's ****just his way o' showin' us that 'e's not-near as big a jerk to those around 'im, as 'e is to 'imself**!

Sally**"Oban Race"!? But, Sonic! Those races are ****just a movie****! There's ****no way**** One-Eyed Black could've gotten tickets to 'em**!

(Sonic holds up his ticket, and the three tickets he was told to pass out to his friends if any of them were interested, for all three of his friends to see)

Sonic **I** **dunno', Sal! ****These tickets**** look pretty ****real ta' me**!

(Sally snatches one of the tickets from Sonic's hand; she examines it closely, and is in total shock!)

Sally (Thinking)_**so, it **__**is**__** true! Commander Black **__**really can**__** travel **__**outside of this world**__!_

Sonic **'Black's ****also providin' hangar passes ta actually meet some o' the racers**** up close, ****and**** in-person, Sal! "Just a movie" ya' say!? When we're with ol' 'Black? I don't think so**!

Sally (Still looking for a way to get herself, and Sonic out of this) -groan-**it's the "I don't think" part that I'm worried about the most, Sonic Hedgehog!**

Rotor **well, I say, "We go for it!" 'Black's ****used teleportation in far more**** places than ****none****! So, ****I think it's a pretty safe bet that 'Black'll have us all home**** in plenty o' time fer supper, after ****everything's over n' done with****!**

Antoine **Accept an** **invite to a racink event!? From ze Dread Pyr-Rat One-Eyes Black!? Ha! I say tu yu, and Ha! Again**!

Sonic **Look, Ant, if you n' Sal don't wanna come, I understand! You n' Sal're prob'ly too chicken that ol' 'Black just ****might be tryin' ta' prove that 'e's not as creepy as Carrie made 'im out ta' be****!**

Sally-Groan-**Alright, Sonic! I'll come! But, understand: ****only**** to make sure that ****we don't get inta' any trouble**** that we ****can't get out**** of!**

Chapter #8: GOOD TIMES WITH THE PIRATE  
(The day before the races start, Sally arranges another meeting with Carrie, to substantiate what their unlikely, but apparently good-hearted ally wants to do for them)  
Carrie **affirmative, Sally! The Nightmare Pirates, ****are indeed****, capable, of inter-dimensional travel! The reason that the tickets that One-Eyed Black provided your friend, Sonic with, seem so real, is because they ****are**** real! One-Eyed Black ****is inviting you, Sonic, and your two other friends**** to come with him to this, because he ****very much wants to show you, and your friends, that the Nightmare Pirates, really DO have FAR-PURER**__**HEARTS**_**,**_** THAN**__**YOU LIKE**__**GIVING THEM**__**CREDIT**_**, **_**FOR HAVING****! One-Eyed Black is ****also providing you and yer friends****, with ****empty scrap-books, so that you can fill them, with photos, autographs, and other such-souvenirs,**** that you ****and**** your friends see fit to ****remind yourselves****, of when a ****ragged, egoless software pirate****, took his ****youngest allies, on a most eventful, outing****!**  
Sally (Thinking) _**well, maybe Commander Black **__**isn't completely heartless**__**, after all! And it **__**will**__** give Commander Black **__**and his**__** friends a well-deserved break from **__**all that fighting!**_  
(Sally wastes no time in telling her father about this proposed gesture of friendship)  
King Maximillian **"The Oban Races", eh? I had almost ****forgotten**** that Commander Black and his men are capable of inter-dimensional travel! And I ****do see your point****, Sally! Even a ****great warrior****, like One-Eyed Black, ****does deserve a break, every now n' then****! And Sonic ****told you that you and your friends would be back here, in no-time-flat****!?**

Sally **Sonic's ****not exactly the brightest****, Daddy! But he's ****not exactly what I'd call "dishonest"****, either**!  
(Sonic and his friends prepare themselves best they can for their inter-dimensional outing; just like Sonic knew they would, he and his friends all have a pretty good time at the race-way; Sally just wishes that their seats weren't so close to the concessions stand, largely because that's where Sonic goes every hour-or-so! As for who they root for, the Nightmare Pirates already know ahead of time who's going to win, but they do their best, to not spoil the surprise for their young friends! And, at the end of all the racing, One-Eyed Black keeps his word, yet-again, about getting to meet the top-five racers in-person! All four friends had promised their parents a full report on the whole of the outing! Antoine had his eyes hidden for a good third of the race, and therefore his report on what happened on that outing, that their "Unlikely friend" took them on, was the most vague AND incomplete; Sally had her eyes pretty-well glued to the Scouter that One-Eyed Black had provided her, so that she could not only monitor how much power that the racers were packing, but also, to monitor the thoughts of the racers, and thus, enablng her, to root for the racer with the best heart! Sonic roots for whoever seems to be going the fastest, but agrees with Sally, that the GOOD GUYS winning, is ALSO important! And as for Rotor, he had his eyes glued to whatever racer looks the most hi-tech!)

And when the four friends return…

Bernie (kind of caught off guard that her son made it back so soon)**SON! You're back! So, ****how was the race****!?**

Sonic (Showing both of his parents, his far-more-than-loaded scrap-book) **It was a ****major blast****, Mom! The racing was way-fast-paced, the pilots were ****super-nice! And I got quite a few tons o' way-cool autographs n' pics****!**

(As it turns out, even though it seems to Sonic and his friends that they've been gone for over a day, it seems that only 2 hours have passed in their "home dimension's" time, since One-Eyed Black took them to "The Most Intense, and eventful speed-contest ever held in any time, dimension, or for that matter, planet", and the memories of what the four friends saw, are not erased!)

Kid #4 **WOW! THAT race must've been ****intense**!

Sonic heh-**if it's an Oban Race, believe me, Kids, IT WAS!**

Chapter #9: GOOD FRIENDS, NEW ENEMIES

Narrator (Sonic)As it turned out, One-Eyed Black absolutely hates losin' friends; Agent C. isn't all that sociable, but cherishes any friendship that 'e gains; Agent W., while not performin' acts o' espionage, cherishes friendship just as much as her leader; Mad Marc seems to be more interested in makin' new friends, than keeping the friends that he already has; while Agent L., enjoys both keepin' a-hold o' old friendships, and gainin' new ones, as well! And let's not ferget, Kids: thanks in large part ta' 'Black, Nicole had a predecessor! That's right! Carrie! From the very moment she helped the Tribe of Arakkis wake 'em up, she was with the Nightmare Pirates through thick n' thin! She was trusted so much, that 'Black decided to exnay on the safety mechanism, that'd otherwise render her holographic weapons harmless—FER GOOD! After 'Black did that for 'er, Carrie not only proved an excellent advisor n' archivist, but also an effective warrior, as well! And as you kids've prob'ly seen, Carrie has some past-cool weapons on 'er! And with those weapons, there wunn't a single foe that Carrie was afraid of! Also, Carrie was programmed with a complete personality, and included in it, was a deep-rooted notion that lying is way-uncool! She was also programmed, to take any fear she had, and fight in spite of it, instead o' turnin' the other way, and runnin' for 'er "Life"!

Kid #3 **but, what ****if something went wrong**** with her, ****like what happened**** with Nicole?**

Sonic (Really red in the face) **listen, Kid! Nicole's big "malfunctionin'", was the ****Iron Queen's**** fault! ****NOT NICOLE'S!**

Kid #3 (Bowing her head in shame) **Oh! Right! Forgot about that! Sorry, Sonic!**

Narrator (Sonic) Gettin' back ta' 'Black n' the guys, as it turned out, 'Black wasn't just afraid o' bein' evil, he also didn't like seein' anyone he deemed a "Friend", practicin' the very evil, that 'Black worked so hard ta' rid 'imself of! Whenever there was a huge argument between good-hearted folk, 'Black knew exactly what to say to break it up! And I gotta admit: I picked up a trick or two from 'im! And when that mob moved in to attack 'Black for talking Mina n' 'er entire family down 'bout Nicole, I used everything that I learned from 'Black ta' break it up! 'Black also spent a lotta his time, watching other warriors train! Whether it was at Mobotropolis, or his very own back-yard, nothin' gave 'Black more pleasure, than seein' a promisin' new warrior learn "a new trick or two"! And the best advice that 'Black gave to all the trainees he was observing was: "Sometimes, the best way to learn the job, is on the job!" And thanks, in large-part ta' 'Black and 'is friends, several rookies got a taste o' some "real" combat! And don't ever ferget, Kids: Experience in real fights, was exactly how my best bud in the whole world, Tails, became such a great Freedom Fighter! Whenever 'Black visited trainin' facilities, in Castle Acorn, and Fort Submarine alike, 'Black liked nothin' more, than leanin' back-first against a wall, to watch the trainees in action! He did offer some advice, every once in a while, but fer the most part, he just sat back, relaxed, and enjoyed the show! On quite a few occasions, just before he retired, in fact, Col. Stripe decided ta' follow 'Black's example! He agreed with 'Black: the more intense the trainin', the more capable the warrior, when the trainin' was over n' done with! 'Black n' 'Stripe thought a lot alike in that department! It was no real big surprise ta' many, that in the days before 'Stripe retired, he n' 'Black were partners, for any and all missions, that Sal's Dad assigned 'em to, not to mention the leaders o' the force they were assigned to! And the best part: Whenever ol' 'Black was part of a task force, not one single Mobian in the force he was assigned ta' back-up, was lost! Because o' this, 'Stripe had a lotta respect fer 'Black! 'Stripe knew that he could always count on 'Black ta' get the job done, and with the fewest losses! Despite all the victories that the Nightmare Pirates always got for us, there were a fair-share o' down-sides: When 'Black's alliance with the King was finalized, the treaty that they ended up signin' to make their alliance official, couldn't've been more poorly coordinated! The Royal Council viewed the Nightmare Pirates' Korlonium Weapons, as way "too dangerous ta' even test", and a lotta 'Black's other gadgets, were also deemed extremely dangerous, if they fell inta' the wrong hands! The treaty in-question, was known as the "Nightmare/Acorn Agreement", and the thing we ended up hatin' the most about it, was that the Nightmare Pirates couldn't share all of their neat stuff with us! On an even more disappointin' note, almost every time was in line to be commended for 'is efforts in battle, 'Black either ended up turnin' the award down, or, even more disappointin' fer a lot of us, didn't show up at the ceremony, AT ALL! And once Sal found out about this, her belief is: that 'Black under-rates himself too much to be the mighty warrior that the whole of the Council takes him for! Not to mention, every time 'Black entered a "friendly" fight, he always under-rated 'imself! He kept sayin' that 'e wasn't the best! But, in near-every such-battle 'e fought, 'Black ended up squashin' whatever competition was placed in front of 'im, like bug! I'd say: that if this guy wasn't the best, none of us could really imagine, who ol' 'Black did think was the best! But here's some more Good News ta' counter all that: All through the rest o' the Great War, 'Black conducted the trainin' that he was instructed ta' give any noble soul who came to 'im! 'Black ended up pittin' 'em, against the kinda stuff most'd only see in their nightmares! 'Cordin' ta' my Dad, trainin' under 'Black was rough, with a capital "R"! And a lotta the stuff 'Black pit everyone against, might've even had Warlord Kodos cryin' "Uncle" in seconds! From what I heard later, all of the King's top-men went through that nightmarish training course! I don't usually take in stuff that St. John, and only St. John, says "That's what happened", unfortunately, no other records exist, except in Carrie's database, and she usually doesn't really let very many look at 'em! But accordin' ta' St. John, almost every single soldier that 'Black put through that nightmare, actually did pretty well! He heard that Kodos made it ta' "Level 10", against a whole dozen "Dobermans"! My Dad n' my Uncle Chuck, also did pretty-well, 'specially when they worked together as a team! Individually, my Dad went all the way, ta' "Level 9" against eight C-Class "Boomers"! My Uncle Chuck turned out to be slightly more skilled, and made it to the same skill-level as my Dad, but against nine C-Class Boomers! General D'Coolette did pretty good 'imself! He made it ta' "Level 10", against 6 Combat "Boomers"! Commander Fleming, back then, Sergeant Fleming, made it all the way to "Level 8", against four Dobermans! Smiley made it to "Level 6", against 8 C-Class "Boomers"; Col. Stripe and his men all averaged "Level 7-11", their opponents rangin' from 6 "Cogs", to 6 "Dobermans"! Tails' Dad also did pretty well, averagin' "Level 8", against 8 Combat Boomers! And, finally, Antoine and St John were put through this nightmare of a course, as well! No big surprise ta' me: St John got squashed on "Level 4", against a very measly 2 Cogs! And Ant did even worse! He got stomped-literally-on "Level 3" against one measly Sentinel!

Kid #4** Sounds like training under the Nightmare Pirates was downright brutal!**

Sonic **MMM-HMMM!** The **'bots that 'Black pit his share o' trainees against ****weren't just**** ugly**, **they ****also**** packed quite a punch**!

Kid #9 **So, how ****did**** the King and One-Eyed Black get along with each other, anyway**!?

Sonic **for the most part, Sal's Dad n' 'Black couldn't've made a much-better team, than ****any other team**** that King Acorn ever chose, ****figured**** they'd be! And ****unlike**** Julian, 'Black ****wunn't gonna give into evil****! After that alteration, Ol' 'Black ate ****evil fer breakfast, and prob'ly coulda' saved some left-overs fer sandwiches fer lunch****! And, I gotta tell you, Kids! I ****never**** met a more ****wild-hearted, or deadlier a warrior****, than ol' 'Black! Even when 'e ****couldn't save**** 'is ****own life**** on a few occasions, he ****did**** save the lives of ****everyone that he was fightin' along side****!**

Kid #5 **so,** **were the Nightmare Pirates the same way back then, as they are NOW**!?

Sonic-sigh- **fer better or ****fer worse****: yeah, Kid! ****That's**** the way that they ****always**** were**!

Kid #8 so, despite **all that secrecy and distrust**, **the Nightmare Pirates were still ****that**** close to the Kingdom!?**

Sonic(Nodding his head) '**cordin' ta' Sal, I'd say that's ****exactly how it all went down****, pretty much a ****lotta the time****! Sal kept complainin' to 'er Dad 'bout 'Black turnin' down as many honors as 'e did! But Max's reaction to ****all this**** almost always was:**

King Maximillian **I'll admit that One-Eyed Black ****is somewhat overly modest****, Sally! But just give him some time! I am ****very certain****, that some****day****, some****how****, One-Eyed Black ****will show himself to you, as a mighty warrior,**__**AND**** as a ****loyal friend, who will NEVER let anyone he calls "a friend" down**!

Sally (Looking aside of herself in doubt)** I hope you're right, Daddy!**

Sally (Thinking) _**One-Eyed Black's proving to be such a **__**great friend to Sonic**__**! And I **__**gotta admit**__**: Daddy's right! If Sonic **__**has the stuff to call him "a friend", then I should**__**, too!**_

Kid #6 **we all heard a lot about how 'Black and 'is gang proved such great friends for ****you and every friend**** and ally ****you**** had, Sonic! But what happened when Robotnik took over!?**

Sonic-groan-**it's kind of a long story! And one that I don't really like talkin' about! See, the Nightmare/Acorn Agreement, prohibited a lot o' weapons and other gadgets from even bein' tested! Fortunately, that list didn't include 'Black's Signature Invention: that ever-dreaded artificial eye-sight that 'e came up with 'imself: Spirit Vision! He kept ****that**** invention hidden away, where no-one'd think ta' look for it! See? Back then, Spirit Vision was kept ****really**** secret! 'Black ****didn't**** think that ****any part o' this world**** was ready ta' know 'bout it yet! Anyway, 'Black was experimentin' with it behind everyone's back! And while he conducted these experiments, ****that's**** when 'e stumbled onta' the true colors, of the King's ****newest, and most valuable warlord: Julian Kintobor****! Later known as the guy, who was the source of ****near everyone's**** misery all over the planet: ROBOTNIK! When 'Black noticed all of that evil in Julian's heart, I'm willin' to wager quite a bit, that 'Black ****wanted ever-so-much****, ta' switch 'is arm inta' weapon-mode, and blast the overweight sicko ta' bits! There were some problems, tho': simply killin' Julian, would've been ****really hard**** ta' explain in court; he knew that ****nobody, not even his most dedicated ally, was gonna believe 'im 'bout such a thing as Spirit Vision even existing****! And gettin' 'is whole team prosecuted, simply for ****makin' a bleak prediction of the future****, that**** a guy like 'Black****, would never want ****fer any of 'is team****! Also, there was a ****really stupid rule****, listed in the Nightmare Pirate Code: never destroy an enemy, that's meant for the "real" hero ta' terminate! We all told 'Black, that ****that kinda' generosity**** was only gonna get ****'im, and/or everyone 'e cares about, killed, or WORSE****! We all viewed ****that rule as total bonk****, but at the ****same time, we knew WHY it was made****: 'Black ****knew that the fans o' whatever hero he met****, wanted ****that**** hero, and ****that hero alone****, to take out the trash, and ****stay the heroes, that 'Black, and everyone else from wherever he came from, venerated 'em as****! Our ****strongest**** arguments were: if 'Black couldn't take out the trash, ****then 'e can at least HELP US in takin' out the trash****! When Julian announced 'is treachery to a very shocked Mobotropolis populace, 'Black was the ****only one**** standin' in-between Robotnik and the throne, and 'Black ****knew it****! He ended up confronting Robuttnik himself, but in his ****fit of rage and hatred for the heavyweight traitor****, he forgot a ****very important rule, that he, himself, laid out, and THIS was a rule, that all heroes agree, should NEVER BE BROKEN: And that rule was, NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOUR OPPONENT****! 'Black figured 'e could tear the fat creep apart 'imself! When Colonel Stripe realized what 'Black was about to do, he ****was really itchin****' ta' go back to Mobotropolis, and ****bail 'Black out****! But ol' 'Black said…**

One-Eyed Black **In Robotnik's goal to Roboticize every single living soul in this city, he must NOT win! ****Don't worry 'bout me****, Colonel! ****Just make sure that everyone escapes from the jaws of Iron Death***(*"Iron Death", is what the Nightmare Pirates call being Roboticized)**ALIVE****!**

Col. Stripe (Still showing a great deal of concern about letting the Nightmare Pirates take on such a massive invasion force like the one Robotnik has gathered) **Do what you can, Commander! And just for my own record, Commander, you ****are**** an even ****greater warrior hero****, than you ****typically give yourself credit for being****!**

At the throne-room in Castle Acorn…

(Julian has shown his true colors to the Council, who are shocked, disappointed, caught off guard, and in some cases, even frightened)

Julian **…from ****this**** day forward, I am ROBOTNIK**!

A mysterious voice **New name,** **same fat sicko**!

Robotnik **well, well, well! My old friend, One-Eyed Black!**

One-Eyed Black** I am ****no**** friend of ****yours****, Traitor!**

Robotnik I'm **very certain ****you'll change you tune when I'm done with you****, Old Boy**!

One-Eyed Black I **didn't come here** **ta' join ya', Fat Boy! I came to make sure that ****the King calls "Check-Mate" long before YOU can call the same on my ally here**!

Robotnik**And just what are ****planning to do with me****, Old Boy?**

One-Eyed Black **I'm gonna rip you apart, piece by piece, and draw and quarter whatever's left! Anyway ya' slice it, you're going down!**

Robotnik **really!? And just what makes you think so, Old Boy!?**

One-Eyed Black (Drawing the Phantom Dagger) **THIS** **makes me think so, Bot-Lips! YYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!**

(One-Eyed Black leaps into the air, his dagger high above his head, hoping to split the heavyweight traitor in two! But just as his jump reaches full-height, the Swat-Bots open fire)

Narrator (Sonic) I think even Sal admits it: Just like Col. Stripe did, ol' 'Black's efforts against the big round guy saved countless lives! Sorry ta' say, tho', unlike Col. Stripe, 'Black couldn't save 'is own life! Accordin' ta' all of the de-mechanized witnesses, 'Black really got shot up, and crashed to the ground, just a few yards from succeedin' in splittin' the fat creep in two! 'Black had laser-wounds on near-every square-inch of 'is body; his blood was everywhere; and accordin' to Carrie, about half the bones in 'is body, were SHATTERED.)

Robotnik **How ironic! This** **new war** **against ****me over** **before it could ****even begin**!

One-Eyed Black (Trying to stay conscious, and raising his head back in Robotnik's direction)**I…I…In…The end…E-vvvil…can…nev…er….win!**

Narrator (Sonic) Soon after that battle, Chad was Roboticized, but somehow maintained his free-will, and was able to deal some of the punishment right back out to Robuttnik! Unfortunately, he was caught shortly thereafter, and dismantled. Tim, very much enraged at the loss of his buds, challenged Robuttnik to "Duel Monsters"! The odds were in Tim's favor, but Robuttnik had both the home field advantage, and he was cheating! Tim ended up not standin' a chance! And after that match was over, the Swat-Butts shot the poor ol' bull-dog up! Agent W. was sent on an emergency rescue mission, to pull 'Stripe and 'is men outta danger! She never got close enough! At the very same time that 'Stripe and 'is men were banished to the Zone o' Silence, Maja's presence was detected, but kept 'er invisibility shield on, so, when the Swat-Butts opened fire, they never really realized what they were shootin' at, until Maja's cloaking device finally shut down, revealin' her death, for Robuttnik to wallow in victory over! And as fer Double M., he knew that the sitch was dire, and 'e also knew, that with 'is friends gone, that there was NO WAY he'd be able to beat Robuttnik! But just the same, Double M. decided ta' go down fightin'! He issued one last battle-challenge to Robuttnik, and planned to use the "Death-Bots" a group of deceptive, and extremely deadly fighting machines, that could only be activated, when within the confines of Nightmare Lagoon! Double M. managed to waste quite a few 'bots in that final battle, but in the end, unfortunately, Double M. ended up just like the rest of the Nightmare Pirates. As each of 'em kicked the bucket, tho', somethin' really weird was goin' on! And this strange fate happened to all of 'em! And, little did anyone figure: that the "Nightmare" that was the Nightmare Pirates was only beginnin'! As each of 'em "died" their bodies disappeared without a trace! We never really found out where they went, until about six years later, when Carrie finally decided to bring the back-up commando of the Nightmare Pirates to the party! This "Back-up Commando", turned out to be a freedom fighter who had joined the fight, just weeks after Double M. got barbequed, a dark-hearted, but noble warrior, known to us as "James"! James was, in reality, the ever-prophesized "Sixth Pirate"! The one whose job it was to pull the Nightmare Pirates' fat outta the fire, whenever things got rougher than his teammates could ever expect to handle! Just before his "Last Battle" with Robuttnik, Double M. contacted this ever-prophesized "Sixth Pirate", and gave 'im instructions, that if anything should happen ta' Double-M., that this new, and mysterious warrior was to proceed to Mobius immediately, to bail his comrades out. Upon his arrival, which was at the heart of the Forbidden Zone, and took place about 5 years after Double-M. fell! This guy was a wolf of the kind that you'd never wanna fight in dark ally, or a sunny one, either! He was a cunning, wily, and blood-thirsty wolf known, as AGENT V., known to his friends, as "JAMES"!  
Kid #9 **James was a Nightmare Pirate!?**

Sonic (Nodding his head) **sure was, kids! And nobody would've ever guessed it! At least, that wasn't until, we realized what James was really doin' here!**

Chapter #10: RETURN OF THE PIRATES

Narrator (Sonic) Nobody really had that much of a clue, that Agent V., aka James, was that "sixth pirate"! When 'e first-showed up, he claimed to be an inter-galactic bounty hunter, who came lookin' for the Nightmare Pirates! We all told 'im that every single one of 'em got wasted by Robuttnik's forces! But that didn't seem ta' change Agent V.'s mission one tiny bit! James told us that the Nightmare Pirates still lived! Nobody really believed 'im at first, at least, that is, until James disappeared, as quickly, and mysteriously as he came! And almost as soon as James was gone, five deadly, Robian-like fighting machines showed up, and started terrorrizin' all of Robotropolis! Soon, everyone, even those most skeptical about James' words, realized the truth behind 'em! At first, we all thought that James had gone "Traitor", and Roboticized his "Fallen" comrades usin' the vast stock-pile o' technology 'vailable to 'im! That was a rumor was believed by everyone who heard it, 'cept maybe the Nightmare Pirates themselves! Everybody knew full-well, if technology were a cemetery, the Nightmare Pirates'd be the most notorious grave-robbers ever known! In fact, none of us put it passed the Nightmare Pirates, to gainin' the plans o' the original Roboticizer! As things turned out, we were right about the Nightmare Pirates havin' those blue-prints, but how these five deadly engines of destruction, known as the "Mecha-Pirates", really came ta' be, was an even bigger shock! Apparently, the Roboticizer had nothin' ta' do with those five mechanical bruisers!  
All of the Kids in the crowd **!?**  
Sonic **that's right, Kids! The** **Mecha-Pirates were built ****from scratch****!** **They were, in fact, a pretty deadly combo, of ****near-every piece o' technology****, that the Nightmare Pirates stole from enemies past, and ****then some****!** **'Black 'imself, described the Mecha-Pirates, as "Mobian 'Boomers' ****with extra brains and**** guns!"! Their brains were Martian computers, the ****most advanced**** computers the Nightmare Pirates knew to "exist"; nearly-every single piece o' machinery in 'em that wasn't for thinkin' or movin', was devoted to weaponry! But ****here's**** what scared ****everybody, Robuttnik and Freedom Fighter alike****, about 'em: they had the ability, to re-construct themselves, even after being completely wasted! Not even the most advanced weapon emplacement that the Big Round Guy had could keep ****any**** of 'em down fer more than a ****few single-digit minutes****! The Nightmare Pirates ****really, and literally, put their very souls**** into 'em!** **What I mean by ****that**** is, to power and control the Mecha-Pirates, the Nightmare Pirates temporarily transferred their very life-essences into 'em! That's right! The Mecha-Pirates, were none other, than the life-essences of the Nightmare Pirates, possessing aluminum siding!**  
(Every single kid in the crowd hearing this story gives a really big gulp)  
Robotnik **!? The ****Mecha****-Pirates are possessed by the very souls of the ****Nightmare**** Pirates!? Snively! Alert all forces! The Mecha-Pirates ****must**** be destroyed! AT ****ALL**** COSTS!**  
Narrator (Sonic) **because the Mecha-Pirates** **were powered by both magic, ****and**** technology, there was no way that Robuttnik could ****destroy even one of 'em permanently****! But just when Robuttnik thought that 'e ****finally had the fire-power ta' take 'em down****, the Mecha-Pirates disappeared! Robuttnik assumed that 'Black was weary of fightin' the Big Round Guy, and that 'Black had ****finally called it quits****! But, ****here's**** the ****real**** reason those five robotic bruisers were gone: The Nightmare Pirates' "Real" bodies, were ****now fully**** healed! Even tho' the Nightmare Pirates ****all agreed****: as the Mecha-Pirates, they ****were pretty-close-next-door to invincible****, the whole gang agreed, they must ****still be restored to their original Mobian forms****! And there ****was another**** reason why the ****resurrection process**** was completed: it wasn't like 'Black was ****about ta' send 'is gang back inta' Robo-Town unprepared ta' fight off anything Robuttnik threw at 'em, again****! The part of ****that stupid deal under which Sal's Dad n' 'Black became allies, that stated that the Nightmare Pirates' arsenal was restricted to weapons native to this**** time n' dimension, was put in the "null n' void" department, ****where it belongs! This**** enabled the Nightmare Pirates to ****use their deadliest, most experimental, and "Most Dangerous" ordnance****! ****Includin'**** the weapons they developed ****right before that dim-witted contract**** was signed, that ****used some kinda weird rock, called "Korlonium Crystal", as the main source o' ammo****! Even the ****smallest**** o' ****these**** weapons, could destroy ****anything**** robotic, ****instantly****! The weapons**** powered by, or**** made o' ****this**** stuff, included several sizes o' lasers, rapid-fire bazookas, tips for brass knuckles, they even made pistol-bullets outta the stuff! At first, the Nightmare Pirates saw Sal's Dad's point-o'-view! But after ****that first string o' defeats****, the Nightmare Pirates ****finally**** saw the light! They didn't care how dangerous their weapons were 'nymore; as long as they helped 'em kick some serious Ro-Butt-nik, that was all that they really cared about 'nymore! Just think o' how much damage that the Freedom Fighters coulda' done to ol' Robuttnik with weapons like ****those****! Unfortunately, the part o' that stupid deal, that dictated that the Nightmare Pirates still weren't s'posed to ****distribute**** these weapons, even ta' allies, was ****still in-effect!**** 'Black told us, later on: he held back on sharin' those weapons with us, 'cause 'e was ****really afraid that they'd fall into the hands o' somebody, who could potentially cause even more irreparable damage, than most around 'em really wanted****! Not even us tellin' 'im that the threat he was so scared of didn't exist in this world helped! And after my run-in with the Sand-Blasters***(*See STH #s 62-63)**, I could very well see, that 'Black was right, that there ****were****, at least, ****a few creatures out there, who were so afraid o' Robuttnik, that they'd destroy anything**** made o' metal, whether it used to be a ****friend**** o' theirs, ****or not****! After seein' the look o' fear n' hate in the Sand-Blasters' eyes, I could very-well see, that if 'Black ****did**** believe us, that there was nobody on this planet as heartless as 'e feared, we would've been lyin' to 'im! Still, when 'Black busted those weapons outta storage n' used 'em, Robuttnik was as good as scrap-metal! Or he ****woulda'**** been, if not fer that stupid rule, that tells 'em not to destroy anybody, whose destruction, called for a "real hero" ta' do in! If ****that**** rule was ****never**** made, the Nightmare Pirates could've very well wasted Robuttnik, in ****little-under-a-year!**** It was one o' those few times that I really regret bein' a hero! If not fer me, Tails, ****or**** Knuckles, 'Black might've been pretty-well-inclined ta' take Robuttnik down 'imself! Gotta say tho': It seems, pretty well ****any****time and ****every****time, that 'Black fought Robuttnik, the fight usually ended, with one of 'em spendin' up to a month in the hospital! Equally good news, 'Black was typically the winner, of each-and every-such fight! 'Black may never've ****killed**** Robuttnik, but 'e did ****so much damage****, there were times Robuttnik ****wished**** he ****was**** dead! Because the Nightmare Pirates couldn't kill Robuttnik on their own, that was ****really bad news**** fer a lot of us, 'cause we ****all knew: that if**** the Nightmare Pirates ****did**** unleash their fury on the Big Round Guy, he'd be ****mince-meat, with scrap-metal**** on the side! In the meantime, neither I, nor the guys, had any idea that those five bruisers were back! Soon after their restoration was complete, 'Black fashioned special battle armor for 'imself, and each of 'is men! These new battle suits looked just like the Swat-Butt suits used by the Freedom Fighters' own top spies, but there were some differences: 'Black tricked ****these**** suits out, with extra weapons, better protection, ****and even**** a special built-in cooling system, that'd keep anyone wearin' the suit, off o' Robuttnik's radar! Bottom line: even though they couldn't ****kill**** Robuttnik, they could help us make 'is life a ****livin' nightmare****! And ****then, just a week-and-a-half after the Mecha-Pirates disappeared****, came the very first time, in the entire War since it started, that 'Black saved my bacon!**  
(Sonic is surrounded by 'bots, far more of them, than even he can handle alone; Sonic stands his ground, refusing to show his adversaries any fear whatsoever, waiting for the 'bots to make their next move, and still confident that he can take them all easily. Then, suddenly, something very strange happens: One of the 'Bots in the group, seems to take aim, not at Sonic, but at the 'Bots around it, instead!)  
Sonic (Not really having much of a clue of what's going on, and as this "Mysterious rescuer", helps him back to his feet) **Gee…Thanks! I guess…but arentcha worried about what'll happen to ya' when Robuttnik finds out ya' went hay-wire, and helped ****me**!?  
"Mysterious Rescuer" **I'm ****not**** afraid o' ****that**** overweight slime-ball, Sonic! Never ****have been****! Never ****will be**!  
Sonic** y'know, you sound ****awfully familiar****! Have I seen ya' some place before!?**  
"Mysterious Rescuer" **maybe a ****very long time ago****, Sonic! Dig deep into yer memory, and remember a "Crazy old software pirate", who tried to take out Robotnik out by 'imself, but failed!**  
(With this, the "Black Swat-Bot" disappears in a flash of black flame, and green lightning)

Sonic (Thinking, and with a little bit of color gone from him) _**Black ensemble? Disappears in a black flame? Real hoarse, whispery voice? Could it be?...NO WAY! **__**That**__** guy's s'posed to be **__**dead**__**! There's **__**no way**__** that 'e coulda' survived! **__**Is there**__**!?**_  
(A few minutes later…with his stomach growling like a grizzly bear, and almost literally killing him, Sonic heads for the next available vending machine, for his hourly chili dog, only to find his "rescuer", at this same vending machine! And what Sonic sees, and hears, next, confirm a theory, that had been brewing in Sonic's head, that he never would've expected an answer for! The "Black Swat-Bot" seems to open up, and Sonic hears the sound of someone climbing out of the now wide-open "shell", and heads for the vending machine, itself! Sonic sees a condimentless hot dog floating in mid-air, as the "invisible animal" applies ketch-up, mustard, and most suspicious of all, steak sauce to it! And if this wasn't a dead give-away, towards Sonic realizing the identity of his rescuer, what happens next, definitely is! The hot dog is bitten in half! And the two halves of it, quickly disappear, in single-digit seconds! Now, Sonic is convinced more than ever, that the 'Coon who sacrificed his life, to make sure that he, and several of his friends, would have plenty of time to escape from Mobotropolis as it became Robotropolis, has survived, after all! There is now, no question in Sonic's mind, who just saved him from certain annihilation!)  
Sonic's rescuer, is indeed…

Sonic **'Black! Is that ****you****, Old Man!?**

(The "invisible rescuer" sounds somewhat startled that he was being watched, but stands his ground; Sonic now hears computer-noises, that he readily recognizes, as the sound of a Nightmare Pirate Cloaking device being de-activated! Gradually, a being not seen by noble eyes, in literally almost three-quarters of a decade, materializes right in front of Sonic!)

One-Eyed Black** it's good ta' see you alive, too, my young friend!**

Sonic **aaaaahh…no big deal, 'Black! But how'd ****you**** survive!? Tig told ****all of us you got shot up**** by the Swat-Butts! ****Please**** don't tell ****me that the leader of the Original**** Freedom Fighters was ****lyin'**** to us!**

One-Eyed Black **Tig ****was**** telling ya' true, Sonic! I ****did**** get shot up, and fer ****a good six-and-a-half years, I was**** dead! But dontcha remember me telling you n' yer friends, that ****death is not a permanent thing**** fer the Nightmare Pirates, Sonic!?**  
Sonic (Raising an eyebrow, and showing much curiosity) **yeah! I remember** **somethin' about ****that****! But we ****all**** thought you were exaggeratin'! And now, ****yer tellin' me**** that you were ****serious****!?**

One-Eyed Black **look back on all our times together, Sonic, and name one occasion, that I lied to you, or any of your friends, about something like this!**

(Sonic is totally silent, as he sifts through memories he doesn't normally think much of, for that "One Time", that One-Eyed Black told a single lie, to somebody he called, "A friend", but comes up dry, as a millennia-year-old bone!)

Sonic **gotta admit, 'Black: No! Ya' ****never**** lied ta' me! But cheatin' ****death****!? Me n' the guys ****all**** thought that ****that was way-beyond ****even ****your**** technology**!

One-Eyed Black **well, surprise, Sonic! Believe it or ****not, yes!**** The Nightmare Pirates ****are incapable**** of death! And ****now that we're back****, I only ask one favor o' you, Sonic: let us help you take Robotnik down! It may be against the Nightmare Pirate Code, to ****destroy**** an enemy, that is meant fer ****another**** to terminate, but ****nowhere in that**** Code does it say, that we ****can't help an ally torment**** that enemy! And believe me, Sonic: torment, like the kind you n' yer friends know me for, is a fate far-worse, than even the slowest death!**

Sonic heh-**not gonna argue with ya' there, 'Black! Then you'll join the Freedom Fighters, right!?**

One-Eyed Black **!?**

Sonic **I'm ****dead-serious****, 'Black! A talented, and ****compassionate warrior like you****? I ****know**** the guys ****could really use**** ya'! And I ****don't know**** if ****you**** noticed, 'Black, but ****even Sal**** was sorry that you were gone! And I know, 'Black: you n' Sal ****never**** got along very well! Think about it! If yer ****most uneasy ally**** had ****those kinda**** feelins' for ya', and you had ****great friends**** elsewhere in the Team, ****dontcha think you'd feel pretty honored, ta' join back up with us****!? You ****do**** still know about ****honor****, RIGHT!?**

One-Eyed Black **hear me, Sonic! ****Unlike a lotta' other**** pirates that you may've heard stories about in bedtime stories, yes! I ****do**** still know about ****honor****! ****Honor**** kept my heart ****pure****, all through the time in the Great War, when ****I hanged an eye and an arm, and lost near-all-self-control****, in the eyes of ****everyone**** around me! And it was ****honor****, that made ****me walk up**** to yer girl's ****fathe****r, and request an ****alliance****, with whom I called: The most ****honorable**** force, that I ****was already**** helping in ****that**** war, anyway!**

Sonic**my**** point, exactly, 'Black! And ****whatever friend ya' made****, you ****never gave up on 'em!**** I ****know**** that Sal prob'ly ****won't**** accept, ****or realize it**** right away, but like I said: the Freedom Fighters could ****really use ya'****! So, waddaya say, 'Black!? Join us! And ****together, we can take Robuttnik down, no prob****!**

One-Eyed Black (Still showing some fear of not being accepted) **Alright, Sonic! I'll ****do it****! I'll ****join**** with ya'! But don't expect me ta' get the red carpet treatment! Carrie! Message for the others: It ****seems we'll be getting some much-needed, and long-awaited assist**! **Once all of you get ****this**** message, meet me at Knothole Village at 1300 hours**!

Carrie **task: accepted! Message: sent!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**kinda wish **__**we**__** had a computer like **__**that**__**!**_

One-Eyed Black **don't ****bother**** drawing me a map, Sonic**! I **already know** **your address!**

Sonic (Thinking) _heh_-_**good thing **__**I**__** got to **__**this**__**guy **__**first**__**! If Robuttnik got a-hold of 'im, **__**who knows**__** what coulda' happened!**_

Later, back at Knothole…

Rotor, aka "Boomer" **NO WAY! C'MON, SONIC! YOU ****GOTTA**** BE KIDDIN'** **US! ****YOU**** ACTUALLY ****FOUND** **US**** AN ALLY**!?

Sonic** sure did, Boomer! And 'e's a-waitin' for us at Knothole prison ****right now****!**

As the five friends and their chaperones approach Knothole Prison…

Tails **so, ****why're**** we meetin' our new friend ****here****, Sonic!?**

Sonic **the guy's got a load o' ****guilt**** on 'is shoulders! He put 'imself in here, fer ****not stoppin'**** Robuttnik, when 'e felt 'e had ****the chance**!

Sally (Thinking) _**there's **__**only one**__** 'coon I know, that fits that **__**entire**__** description! But it **__**can't**__** be! **__**He's**__** supposed to be **__**dead**__**! I **__**remember**__** the Colonel telling me **__**and the others**__** personally, that there was **__**no way that he could've survived**__**!**_

Rosie **is something wrong, Princess?**

Sally-groan-**just the question as to ****who this**** "New friend" of Sonic's is**!

Julayla **do not worry, Sally! I am ****very certain****, that if he ****is**** truly a friend of Sonic's, then, he ****should be**** a friend to the ****rest of us****, as well!**

Sally-groan-**maybe you're right, as usual, Julayla! But I ****still don't**** like where this is going! I mean, the ****only**** guy that I know who fits the whole description that Sonic gave us so far, is supposed to be ****dead**!  
(The whole party, soon afterwards, arrives at the prison; but the Warden cannot provide them any additional information)  
Warden **this**** prisoner asked that his identity be kept ****under wraps until you guys**** actually meet 'im! I'm afraid I ****can't**** provide ****any more**** information! The ****only way**** ta' find out ****who 'e is****, is fer you guys to ****actually**** meet 'im**!  
(The group now approaches the prison-cell, where Sonic's "New friend" is being kept; the lights are off, and the cell is pitch black)

Julayla **Alright, Guard! Turn on the lights! Let's see this "New friend" that Sonic has for us!**

Chapter #11: THEY'RE BA-ACK!

(The lights of the cell come on, and the identity of their "New ally" is finally revealed! Rosie and Antoine gasp in unspeakable terror; Julayla and Tails stare into the cell with great wonder; Sally looks at Sonic like he just brought Robotnik to Knothole; "Boomer" is in absolute, Chaos-Emerald-Style shock; and Tails also shows a serious glint of curiosity!)

Sally (Both terrified, and mortified) **ONE-EYED BLACK!? ****HERE****!?**

Antoine (Thinking)_**HMPH! Why deedn't Soneec just breeng Robotneek ovair heair und geet eet ovair weeth!?**_

Tails **this** **guy's One-Eyed Black, Sonic!? The guy you ****always**** told me stories about!? The guy ****who gave 'is life**** for ****us****!?**

Sonic (Nodding his head, and giving off his famous wink) heh-**That's the 'Coon, alright, Big Guy!**

Tails **but how!? You guys ****all**** told me he was ****dead****! And I ****know**** you guys! You ****never**** lied to me**!

Sally-groan-**relax, Tails! We ****weren't**** lying! At least, we ****didn't think**** we were! But, Sonic! WHY DID YOU BRING ****HIM**** HERE!?**

Sonic **Sal! ****This**** guy saved my bacon yesterday! In full view o' Robuttnik! And you said so, yerself, Sal! Remember!? You ****were really**** upset when ya' learned that 'Black was gone! And I remember ****you**** sayin', right when ****we**** heard that ****there was**** a possibility that ****this guy might still be**** alive, Sal: Remember? You said ta' ****me, and ta' loads o' others****, that ****if**** we had a chance ta' get 'Black and 'is men back, ****you'd welcome 'em back with wide-open arms****! ****Please****, Sal! ****Don't**** tell us ****you were lyin'**** ta' everybody 'bout ****that****!**

Julayla **Sonic makes a ****very good point****, Sally! I, ****myself, remember**** you saying ****that****! And ****your**** words on that ****were**** deemed admirable! And ****I**** agree with Sonic! If there really ****is a chance**** to get the Nightmare Pirates back, ****then, I think that we should take it****! And ****I know you****, Sally! I have taught you ****against**** being dishonest! And Sonic ****is**** right! It would be a ****major shame, to lose the Nightmare Pirates again****! And it would also be a ****great dishonor****, to refuse the help, of someone who, if guided properly, ****could be the key**** to winning ****this**** war**!

"Boomer" **so, mind ****tellin' us**** how ****this**** guy said 'e survived gettin' shot up by the Swat-Bots, Sonic!?**

Sonic **as 'Black 'imself explained ta' me, that wicked rumor that James started, 'bout the Nightmare Pirates havin' ****some kinda' safety mechanism**** built into 'em, ****that prevents**** 'em from dyin' in battle, ****was the truth****!**

Antoine -gulp-**Yu mee-an, ze Nightmare Pyr-rats canno' die!?**

Sonic **'cordin' ta' everything I heard from 'Black 'imself, yeah! That's ****exactly**** how it works fer 'Black n' the guys! And we ****all know**** 'Black! Except fer when 'e's tryin' to protect someone that 'e really cares about, or layin' a trap fer a Bad Guy, he either speaks the truth, or 'e keeps 'is mouth epoxied shut!**

One-Eyed Black** Name ****one time****, that I let a lie escape my lips, that was not intended, to protect another friend o' mine, ****or**** to lay a trap for the enemy**!

(Sally, Rosie, and Antoine continue to stare at both Sonic and this overly self-tortured rogue, searching for something that they can use to get themselves out of re-instating this questionable-at-best-alliance; they look through the entirety of their mental scrap-books, frantically searching for that "One time", that this ragged software pirate has ever told a lie, that wasn't meant to lure the Bad Guys into a trap, but in the end, all three of the above, come up dry as a fossil)

Sally (With a massive shadow over her eyes) **I'll admit it, Commander! No! You ****never**** lied to us! Very well! If you ****really do want**** to join us, I'm ****very sure that at least three of the friends here with me****, Sonic included, will love to have a warrior, with ****ample battle experience, and**** one as ruthless, deadly, and merciless to any enemy, as ****you've always**** proven to be, One-Eyed Black! But I do have ****one**** condition: You are ****never**** to fight alone, AGAIN! True, you ****have**** proven capable of returning from the grave, but understand, One-Eyed Black: Losing you ****even**** temporarily, would be a ****serious blow****, to the cause, ****and**** to the morale, of ****all freedom fighters, all over this planet****! I'm ****begging**** you, Commander Black! PLEASE! ****Promise me that you will NEVER go into Robotropolis alone, AGAIN****!**

One-Eyed Black **you ****know very well****, Sally: That ****any**** such-promise I make on something like ****that****, will be Pie-Crust! And I think ****all o' ya'**** know, ****full-well how I get when I lose**** self-control!**

"Boomer" **well, if that's ****really the case****, 'Black, I ****really don't think that anybody here****, can ****really say we blame ya'****! But Sal's right! You n' yer friends've all proven to the whole planet, that you guys going inta' battle alone, is downright suicide! But, if ya' ****ever do**** wind up facing Iron-Lips alone again, at ****least promise us**** that ****you'll be careful****! We ****already lost you and yer men each a bunch o' times before****, and we are ****not**** gonna lose ****you guys again****!**

Narrator (Sonic) Soon after 'Black joined the Freedom Fighters; he volunteered to guard Knothole at night against enemy intruders! The ol' 'coon almost never let us down! 'Black proved just as good a sentry, as we did fightin' Robuttnik! We also learned what the Nightmare Pirates had in mind that'd help us with this "New War", that 'Black and 'is crew had total confidence that me n' the guys'd win! Apparently, right when the War with Robuttnik started, the Nightmare Pirates had already set a plan inta' motion, to undo at least some of the damage that Robuttnik's forces were doin', all over the planet! Robians, wherever, and whenever encountered, were to be teleported straight for Fort Submarine's main lab! Once the Robian or Robians in-question were teleported there, 'Black inserted special circuit cards into the Robians' brain components, that would restore their free-will; the Nightmare Pirates had hope that at least most of them, would someday return to bein' creatures of flesh-and-blood! When I learned that 'Black and 'is crew were doing this, I asked Carrie, how many, and what Robians they succeeded in restorin'! Accordin' ta' Carrie, the Nightmare Pirates restored the free-will, of 200 Robians; give-or-take another 32! And of those Robians, 'Black and the guys were able to restore all but 49 of 'em, all the way back to bein' creatures o' flesh-and-blood! After hearin' about this, I felt pretty-well inclined ta' ask 'em: if one of the 'bots, that 'Black and the guys brought back, was my Uncle Chuck! Unfortunately, the answer I got, wunn't the one I wanted! Apparently, just a couple o' weeks after 'Black n' the guys came back ta' town, Robuttnik caught onto what 'Black and 'is crew do with Robians, and tried 'is absolute hardest, to hide all o' the Robians that 'e could, from the Nightmare Pirates' sights! As of about three months after the Nightmare Pirates got involved in this "New War", every time that any of the Nightmare Pirates were in the neighborhood, the Robians were all to go into evacuation mode, and they usually all split, before any of the Nightmare Pirates even knew they were there! When Sal finally learned that 'Black was doin' this, she agreed ta' help beef-up those efforts! And after that, Robuttnik was dead-afraid ta' let any Robians even leave the room in-which the Roboticizer was bein' kept! And anything else that was at Robuttnik's command, was be the blasted ta' ground-level on site! And when me n' the guys, that is, me, Sal, Ant, Rote, Tails, and the newest member of our team, Bunnie, were invited into Nightmare Pirate territory, fer the first time in literally ages, we were all hopeful, that these guys could all help make us become more skilled, more powerful, and even bigger menaces to Robuttnik, than we all already were! There was a little miscommunication, at first, but the problem was corrected just in time, and the Nightmare Pirates, soon there-afterwards, zapped us with their ever-infamous Teleportation Gun, and before we all knew it, we were all finally inside Fort Submarine, the most impregnable stronghold, still controlled by the forces o' Good! Once inside, and after our identities were confirmed, we were all totally amazed with everything we saw in there! 'Black still couldn't share 'is weapons with us, but, fortunately, nowhere in that stupid contract, did it say that the Nightmare Pirates weren't allowed ta' let us go through some o' their trainin'! And, as hoped, the Nightmare Pirates said that they'd be more than happy ta' help us in that department! So, yeah! They put us through some o' their trainin'! And they pitted us against some pretty lethal 'bots! I'm talkin' at least 45 x worse, in looks, strength, AND hittin' power, than anything Robuttnik ever came up with! These 'bots turned out to be way-superior, in skill, intelligence, and endurance, to pretty-well everything that the Big Round Guy ever came up with! And surprisingly enough to Sal, Double M., and 'C., we all totally aced, any, and every test that 'Black put in front of us! I peaked at "Level 12", pitted against five "Combat –'Boomers'"; Bunnie made it to "Level 10", pitted against 4 "Dobermans"; Sal peaked at "Level 9", pitted against 2 "Super 'Boomers'"; Ant peaked at "level 6", pitted against 6 "C-Class 'Boomers'"; and finally, Rote peaked at "Level 9", and was pitted against two "Dobermans"!

Kid #7 So, how'd you guys do?

Sonic **we later found out that, by the Nightmare Pirates' standards, we ****all, actually did pretty**** good! I wasted ****all five o' those junk-yard rejects**** that 'Black called "Bogeymen" in ****little-under five minutes****! I was told ****later on, that that was a new record fer how quickly and easily that that particular skill-level could be beat****! I lost all but 100 o' my "Life-Points", tho'! Sal was ****quick to find weaknesses**** in ****her**** opponents! She used the 'bots' deadliest weapon, their Particle Beam Satellites, against 'em! Using ****every bit of agility that she had in 'er****, Sal maneuvered ****all around her two bogeymen****, confusing the target-lock of ****their satellites****, so that when the Super ****Losers**** gave the order to fire, they ended up takin' down themselves instead of the girl that they were programmed to "target"! ****All this**** took about ****19 minutes, a loss of 3,200 Life-Points****, some ****really quick**** thinkin', some ****fancy foot-work, and every ounce of agility**** that Sal had! Rote took about ****22 minutes, 8.29 seconds****, and ****3,675 Life-Points****, to "destroy" the bogeys that 'Black put in front of ****him!**** Ant-big surprise-did a ****lot more runnin' and dodgin'****, than ****actually**** fightin'! It's ****no wonder**** ta' ****me****, that 'e took ****48 minutes n' 37 seconds****, and a loss of ****all but 25 of 'is Life-Points, summin' up the guts to actually fight, to successfully make it through that exercise****! And finally, Bunnie used ****everything she had on whatever ol' 'Black dished out to 'er****! It took 'er about 28 minutes, 52.89 seconds, and ****3,000 Life-Points, but she was**** able to waste 'em ****easy****! 'Black soon afterwards commented that it ****was really**** rewardin', to know that ****all of us bein' able to hold our own against pretty-well anything and everything made o' metal****! It ****also**** gave ****us****, quite a confidence boost, too! And ****when Tails signed 'imself up fer this****, 'Black was ****just as open-minded as I**** was! But Sal, apparently, and unfortunately, ****didn't feel**** the same way! I think ****everyone**** knows how much Sal ****always likes to downsize Tails****! But 'Black!? He sees ****age as "Just a number"****; his philosophy is: "If they ****say**** they're ready to fight, only an ****actual battle can prove that being right or wrong****!"! This was the ****first serious argument between Sal n' 'Black****! Sal argued, that this type o' trainin' was far-too dangerous fer Tails. 'Black's counter fer that, was that he actually saw Tails in action, and reminded Sal, that when I first-started fightin' ol' blubber-face, I was way-younger than Tails! Hit in the gut with these stats, Sal finally buckled, but still requested that 'Black go easy on Tails! 'Black then told Sal, about some young, blind girl named "Toph", and compared Tails ta' her! 'Black strongly argued, that Toph was ****an excellent fighter, and that 'er own parents**** didn't respect 'er ****even after they found out what she could do****! 'Black then warned Sal, ****not to make the same**** mistakes with Tails, that that "Toph" girl's ****own parents**** made with ****her****! Though still somewhat skeptical 'bout what 'Black was comparin' Tails with, she ****finally agreed**** with 'Black, and let Tails choose his own skill-level! And I think everybody here, knows how much Tails ****loves a challenge****! He signed 'imself up fer the ****very same**** skill-level, and bogeymen that ****I peaked at****: Level 12, against five "Combat 'Boomers'"! Sal's protests re-commenced, but since Tails wunn't gettin' hurt fer real, she finally decided to sit back, relax, and get ready ta' give 'Black a pretty good-sized "'I toldjya' so!' when Tails flunked"! Or, as I would put it, "IF he flunked"! And much to Sal's surprise, shock, admiration, and relief**, **Tails made it through the test, without anything that a few small band-aides couldn't fix in a few days, ****if**** anything whatsoever! He only had about 275-out-of-4,000 Life-Points left, and it took 'bout 37 minutes, but in the process o' all that, all five bogeys were completely scrapped! This was one o' the ****many signs**** ta' me, that ****when Tails entered a "real" fight****, he wunn't gonna land in the hospital, instead, the unfortunate 'bots who'd ****be stupid enough**** ta' think they could ****take 'im****, were gonna land, on the**** scrap-heap****! This was ****just one o' those rare occasions****, where ****my**** brain prevailed ****over Sal's****! She almost couldn't believe, that such a "Green Rooky", like the ****one Sal always took Tails ta' be****, would do ****this good, on 'is first try****! And you shoulda' heard n' seen Tails ****after the last o' the bogeys was scrapped****! He was hootin', cheerin' ****and**** callin' out ta' me, that he was ****on 'is way, to becomin' just as big a hero, as me****! Even after ****all this****, Sal was ****still pretty sour**** with 'Black for ****not going easy**** on ****anybody, no matter how new**** to the ****trainin'**** they might've been, ****or**** how young the warrior in-question was! And ****not even her attempt to distance Tails from Toph simply because Toph dunn't exactly exist in this plane of existence seemed ta' help Sal win THAT particular argument****!**

One-Eyed Black **Just 'cause the ****character**** isn't "real", that ****doesn't**** mean in the least, that "real" people, ****can't ****have those ****same feelings, OR get into those same**** situations**!

Chapter #12: HEAT IN-BETWEEN  
Kid #8 **so, did the Princess and One-Eyed Black ****argue a lot****!?**  
Sonic-groan-**'fraid so! There** **was a ****lotta stuff** **that Sal and 'Black disagreed on! 'Black wanted desperately to free the remaining Robians from Robuttnik's sinister influence, and hopefully, better yet, restore 'em ****all the way****! Don't get Sal wrong! She ****has just as much hope for restorin' the vast, worldwide army of Robians, as 'Black always did****! But, she ****usually**** viewed the way that ****'Black planned**** to go about it, as ****risky, fool-hardy****, and ****if 'Black's plan was**** followed all the way, it was ****very likely that someone**** was gonna get ****killed, Roboticized****, or maybe even ****worse****! We ****all**** knew that 'Black and 'is men, even ****if they**** got ****killed****, would be back on their feet within a ****few months****, but Sal ****still**** viewed losin' 'Black and the guys****, as if**** she was ****losin' 'er best buds****! In other words: The two ****did**** think alike, but ****they had way-past different ways about takin' care o' business****. ****Sal**** viewed ****'Black's**** methods as ****too risky and destructive to have very positive effects****, and in return, ****'Black**** viewed ****Sal's**** methods as "****Too tame to work****!". But fer ****all their fights****, Sal n' 'Black ****did have basically**** the ****same**** idea, ****and**** the ****right**** idea in mind! Just like you and me, 'Black ****did**** make a ****few mistakes every now n' then****! One o' the ****biggest mistakes**** that 'e ****ever**** made, was one that ****near-all of Knothole made****: My court-marshal at the conclusion of the Mecha-Sonic incident! Unfortunately, 'Black's memory o' what was gonna happen, for some reason ****didn't come back**** to 'im as ****quickly**** a lotta ****us woulda' liked****! Even ****more unfortunate****, just like Sal did, 'Black fell fer the "deception", that Ant had ****so-unwittingly created for everyone****! 'Black figured, ****and told me directly that I made a stupid move, that I shoulda' become Mecha-Sonic before tellin' the Council 'bout my plan****, and that it was ****very**** foolish and dishonorable to do it ****anyway, after my best friends said "No!"****. As a result o' this, 'Black wound up crossin' me ****worse than St. John and**** Knuckles ****put together****! But, when 'Black learned what ****really happened**** a couple nights later, "not happy", would be a ****huge understatement**** to describe how mad ol' 'Black was at the Council! While ****we all slept****, 'Black infiltrated our huts, and ****injected everybody who thought that I was guilty for even a second****, includin' ****'imself, Sal, AND Knuckles****, with "Nightmare Juice"! And ****fer startin', and most thoroughly believin'**** in ****that**** accusation, he injected an ****additional drug**** inta' Antoine, that'd keep 'im dead-asleep, ****'til the sun came up****! And when the Council, a lot of 'em still pretty grumpy and cranky as it was already from ****not gettin' any**** sleep the previous night, came to the Courthouse the next day, they received a ****very threatenin'**** message from 'Black! He told them that ****there would be no forgiveness on his**** part for arrestin' ****me****, when the ****guilty animal was, in truth, still on the loose****! He accused the ****entire**** Council, of ****criminal negligence, with-holdin' evidence, not listenin' to their hearts when they all knew they shoulda'****, and most infuriatin' of all: ****perjury***(* Lying in court under oath)**! One o' the ****few times he trusted "The Law"****, 'e said,**** and all it did, was exactly what 'Black always figured it'd do****: convict the first animal in sight, regardless o' whther it was the real culprit or not, all the while worshippin' injustice and dishonesty, and not changin' a single thing about how they felt about the situation, even when evidence that later came forward, suggested they were wrong! He ****also**** told us, that he was ****never gonna trust**** the Council, or ****the "Law" that they upheld, EVER AGAIN****! And 'e ****also said**** that it was too late ****ta' punish 'im for sayin' all this****; he said 'e already put 'imself behind bars, for believin' all those "lies", and fer turnin' 'is back on a friend, when he ****really shoulda' helped**** 'im, instead!**  
Kid #9 **Whoa! 'Black was ****that upset****, huh? I'm ****glad I never lost**** faith in ya', Sonic**!  
Kid #4 **so, did the Princess ****talk**** to 'im?**  
Sonic **if**** she didn't wanna lose 'Black and the guys as allies again, ****you bet**** she talked to 'im! Right at Midnight, the followin' night! Sal ****wanted**** ta' go alone, but we ****all**** knew 'Black! ****If an apology was**** gonna be delivered to 'im, it'd haveta' come ****everybody****! Includin' the guy, that 'Black ****so badly kicked 'imself in the gut**** fer betrayin'! It took ****every ounce**** of courage, ****and**** patience that Sal had, to face 'Black! We ****all knew**** what 'Black was like in jail: any guy who was sharin' the cell 'im, would be practically screamin' for a cell-transfer, in minutes! Yeah! 'Black actually taught 'imself to be ****that**** sarcastic, ****and**** intolerable, when 'e's in jail**!  
As the team approaches One-Eyed Black's cell….  
One-Eyed Black (turning his back to his visitors) **Wadda****you**** want!? Come to ****lie ta' me some more****!?**  
Sally **No, One-Eyed Black, ****nobody's**** going to "lie" to you, ****ever ****again! Not while ****I'm**** around!**  
(One-Eyed Black gives Sally a very obvious "I still don't trust you" look)

Bunnie **Y'all gotta understand where ****we're**** comin' from, Black-Honey! Nobody ****meant to "Lah"**** to y'all! It's just that…wayil…**

Rotor (Tears streaming down his face, and about ready to punch One-Eyed Black in the face through the bars) **'BLACK! WE JUST DIDN'T ****KNOW****! OKAY!? LOOK! WE'RE JUST AS SORRY AS ****YOU**** ARE THAT THIS HAPPENED!**

One-Eyed Black **gimme ****one good**** reason, why I should believe you! And sorry! The ****"'Five Good Reasons" Fist**** thing ****isn't**** gonna cut it!**

Sally **One-Eyed Black, look, I can understand the charges of "Criminal Negligence" and "Not Listening to Our Hearts"! I guess the ****whole village**** is guilty of ****that****! But "INTENDED INJUSTICE" AND "PERJURY"!?**

One-Eyed Black **Antoine ****promised during**** the battle to undergo an investigation! But ****none was ever**** conducted! That ****only means to me****, that ****you guys**** actually ****wanted**** Sonic behind bars, whether he truly ****was**** guilty, OR NOT!**

Sally (Tears welling up in her eyes like a monsoon, and about ready to slug One-Eyed Black silly right through the bars of his cell) **THAT** **IS ****NOT**** TRUE, ONE-EYED BLACK! All throughout that ordeal, I was SCREAMING at the TOP OF MY LUNGS inside! But my duties as Princess told me that it was the right thing to do!**

One-Eyed Black **so, ya' put yer ****duties**** before yer ****friends****!? ****Very honorable**** of you, "Princess"! NOT!**

Sally **look, I'll admit that the Law ****isn't**** perfect! But** **the injustice you now** **accuse it of!?** **THAT WAS TOTAL OVERKILL, AND ****YOU KNOW IT**!

Antoine **leesten, One-Eyes Black! I undairestand pair-fect-lee vere ****yu are comink from****! I undairestand how deefeecult you py-ratts can be, but….Vait! Zat ****eesn't**** what I meant!...I meant, I can see zat yu know nozink about how ze council verks…Vait! I deedn't mean zat eizer!….I meant….**

Sonic **Ant! As usual, yer ****not**** helpin'! Look, 'Black! We all understand thatcher hurtin'! But didja really have to come down on the guys like a ton o' bricks like that!?**

One-Eyed Black (tears now even streaming down his right cheek) **Sonic! Yer friends ****lied**** to me! And I was ****stupid enough ta' believe**** those lies! And ****even worse**** yet, I burned a bridge that never should've been burnt in the first place! I betrayed you, Sonic! I heckled you ****all the while you**** were in here! When what I ****really should've**** done, was ****stick by yer side****, and ****defend you****!**

Sally **One-Eyed Black! I ****know you feel**** stupid for falling for something like ****this****! But don't you see!? You were ****not the only one**** who ****"fell for that"****! I'm telling you ****the truth**** now, One-Eyed Black! That accusation was ****not**** meant to be a "lie"! It –it-it was—just…too much of a coincidence! ****We**** lied to ****ourselves****, just as much as ****you**** feel ****that we**** lied to ****you****!**

(One-Eyed Black **continues to give the whole crowd a very good-sized Stink-Eye**)

Sally **One-Eyed Black! Look! I admit it! We deserve every single word that you're ****now**** saying to us! And-sigh-there is ****no law anywhere****, that says that an ally can****not punish the Council, for something that it is obviously guilty of****! ****You're right, of course****, One-Eyed Black! Sonic needed help the most, back there, and ****nobody but Amy Rose stood up for him****! But I promise you, One-Eyed Black: this injustice will ****NOT BE REPEATED****! NOT WHILE ****I'M AROUND****!**

One-Eyed Black **I gotta admit: your words ****are**** making me feel better! But ****there will still be no**** forgiveness, for what ****almost happened****, to the best friend I have here! And Sonic! If you ****don't accept me welcoming you back as a friend****, I understand! I ****got a big mess that I haveta' clean up now****! But I promise ya', Sonic: If ****you, or any of your friends**** get in trouble like ****this**** again, I'll do what I ****should've done**** the first time 'round, AND THEN SOME!**

Rotor (trying to calm down) **Trust us, 'Black! We do ****not**** wanna know what you mean by: "AND THEN SOME"**!

Narrator (Sonic) Unbeknownst to a lotta us, 'Black went to great lengths to keep both promises! As soon as 'is sentence was over, he went back to Fort Submarine, but he was only there fer a few hours, 'cordin' to the rest o' the guys, while 'Black was there, he ran his robo-eye through Carrie's Digital Alteration Program, and performed a couple o' upgrades on it! The first upgrade, not many, not even Robuttnik, would even flinch at: 'Black had Carrie element-convert, all clear-hard parts o' that eye, ta' Diamond Glass, makin' 'is eye pretty close-next-door ta' indestructible! The other upgrade tho', would prob'ly scare Robuttnik, inta' joinin' the Freedom Fighters: 'Black upgraded that eye's camera's software, with Spirit Vision capabilities!

Kid #7-gulp-**"Spirit Vision"!? You mean that ****freaky artificial eyesight** **that enables mind-reading**!?

Sonic (Nodding his head) **that's**** the stuff, alright! It ****also, prob'ly more important**** ta' 'Black, enabled 'im ta' differentiate ****Good****, from ****Evil****, just by lookin' at the animal**! **Our biggest disappointment in 'Black for makin' this particular upgrade, was that 'e didn't tell very many of ****us**** about it! When 'Black said 'e only needed ****one look**** at Sleuth Dawggy Dawg, to ****confirm the truth behind the crimes we all knew he was guilty of****, we all looked at 'Black like 'e was ****crazy****! Had we known of 'is Spirit Vision upgrade, it coulda' saved us a whole world o' headaches! Sal and Dr Quack, were the ****only ones**** on our side who knew o' that upgrade! And on the other side, Robuttnik ****also**** knew!**

Kid #5 **so, how'd they all find out about it!?**

Narrator (Sonic) 'Black had ta' tell Dr Quack about it durin' 'is next eye-exam, which took place about a month, after that upgrade was made! And as fer Sal, she became suspicious, about 'Black knowin' what everything that everyone 'round 'im was thinkin'! She confronted 'Black about it, and she wouldn't get outta the 'coon's face, 'til 'e answered 'er! As fer Robuttnik, he found out durin' 'is next monthly raid o' Carrie's database! See, back then, Carrie didn't really have very good protection software! She was just as prone ta' "malfunction" at the hands o' Robuttnik, as Nicole was at the hands o' the Iron Queen! Fortunately, 'Black was able ta' fix that problem, before Robuttnik could do too much damage! But in the meantime, Robuttnik had total access to the stats on all the gadgets used by the Nightmare Pirates; includin' Spirit Vision!

Kid #5 **so, what ****did they do**** about it!?**

Sonic **I think ****everyone****, by now, knows ****how powerless**** Dr Quack feels about stuff like ****this****! As fer Sal, she ****knew**** it was way-too late ta' stop 'Black from carryin' ****this**** torture out on 'imself, and she ****knew very well****, that she ****couldn't do 'nything**** 'bout it, either! The best that she ****could**** do, was to be wary o' 'Black's ****every**** move! ****Every time**** that me n' 'Black were paired up as a team, Sal ****always**** told me ta' keep an ****eye or two on 'im****! It ****never**** occurred ta' me ta' ask 'er "Why?", tho'! And as fer ****Robuttnik****, he was scared as a goose! He ****knew**** that if 'Black shared ****this invention with us****, the cover, of 'is entire, worldwide spy-network, would be blown in days! He ****warned all**** 'is spies to ****avoid**** 'Black ****at all costs****!**-sign-**Just kinda wish that 'Black ****really was**** as open as the Big Round Guy was ****always afraid**** 'e'd be! But, I guess, that was ****just 'Black****! He was ****really nervous 'bout sharin' a secret**** like that, with who 'e's not ready ta' call "a Friend"! And ****he's still**** that way! And I think everybody by now, knows this 'bout 'Black: No amount of encouragement, psychology, ****or**** criticism, is ****ever**** gonna change 'im very easily! My understandin' is, like Double M. ****always used ta' tell us**** about 'im, 'Black was like that, ****even way-before**** the alteration! And as Ash put it: 'Black ****didn't**** listen ta' ****anybody's**** heart, but 'is ****own****! And apparently, fer better or fer worse, he ****still doesn't****! In-between the time ol' 'Black put 'imself behind bars, and when the 'coon finally let 'imself out, we ****all**** realized, that 'Black's ****bark****, was ****far-worse than 'is bite****!**

Kid #7 **so, what about that "Guilt-Trip" that took place just before you thought you had the Sword of Acorns back!? Or yer conviction when we all thought you killed the Princess!? Or…**

Sonic (Holding up his hands) **Hey! Kids! One bad memory at a time! 'K!?**

Chapter #13: DARKER DAYS  
Narrator (Sonic) ta' answer all your kids' questions, just like the Doc's problem was, 'Black knew what was goin' on, but 'e felt absolutely powerless ta' stop any of it! Gotta say, tho', 'Black did know who to take 'is anger and frustration out on! And at the Pow-Wow*(*In other words, the majority of the events covered in the main story of STH #46), nobody saw 'Black madder, since my court-marshal proved unjust!  
(A stranger dressed in a long, dark cloak, approaches Drago, of the Wolf-Pack, who started the Guilt-Trip, that was just-now broken up by Sally)  
Stranger **Hey, Drago! How 'bout a ****Hurts Donut****!?**  
Drago (Showing some uncertainty, and even a little fear) **Uhhhh…..Sure! Why ****not****!?**  
(Left-handed, the Stranger grabs Drago by the right hand, and squeezes it so hard, it almost cracks some of Drago's hand's bones!)  
Drago **YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!**  
Stranger **Hurts! DON' IT!?**** That's**** what you get for starting ****guilt trips****, Drago! Pull ****another stunt like that****, and I'll have ****you buried alive****, YOU HEAR ME!?**  
Drago**GRRRRRR…Loud n' clear, Scarecrow!**  
St. John (Rushing to Drago to see what's happening) **what's goin' on here now, Ma…..AAAAHHHHH!**  
(Again, left-handed, the Stranger swings his fist backwards behind him, and slugs St. John square in the face; and St John is knocked off his feet)  
St. John (Rubbing his cheek) **C'mon, Mate! I got 'nuff holes in mah face today as it is, thank ya' very much!**  
Stranger **As for ****you****, St. John, I'd be a ****little more careful**** who I cross, if I were ****you****! I ****know**** that ****you have a bone**** ta' pick with Sonic! But believe me: Helping accuse his Uncle of treason simply 'cause 'e's still robotic, ****is not****-I repeat-****IS NOT****, the way ta' do it! Besides! It ****has**** been substantiated, that Chuck has re-gained 'is free-will, and has so-far, kept it!**  
St. John (Trying to recover from the heavy blow, get back on his feet, and prepares strike back at the "Hostile" stranger) **and just, who are ****you****, ta' question the authority of a Guardian of the Crown, Mate!?**  
Stranger **Oh! I dunno…**  
(The stranger throws off his cloak, de-activates some kind of cloaking device, and an all-too-familiar "Scare-Crow 'Coon" materializes before several pairs of very shocked eyes)  
One-Eyed Black**…Prob'ly someone who's worked with the King, 'imself!?**  
St. John-gasp-**ONE-EYED BLACK!**  
Sally -groan-**if ****you**** have an accusation to make, One-Eyed Black, I ****DON'T ****WANNA HEAR IT!**  
One-Eyed Black **relax, Sally! Even if I ****did have an accusation in mind****, I'm ****not gonna flash my pointer**** around like the lot o' ****you**** have! "Cause, at least fer the moment,** **I** **don't really care who** **"The Spy" is! That is, if ****there ever was**** one, ta' start out with! ****What DOES concern me, is what the "Spy" might WANT**!  
Lupe **what ****exactly do you mean**** by "What the spy might want", Old Warrior**?  
One-Eyed Black** think about it: you guys pointing fingers at each other like signposts, flashing around yer rivalries fer Bot-Lips to easily find, and teaching this "spy" if he exists, that is, how to divide and conquer the lot o' ya'! And ****if**** you guys ****really do**** plan to carry on like ****this****, you'll just be doin' ****all the dirty work**** o' turning everyone here against one another, for the Big Round Guy!**  
Drago **well, ****aren't**** you at least a ****little curious**** as to who the spy might be, Old Man!? I mean, the sooner we find out who it is**…  
One-Eyed Black **Like I said: I don't really care ****who**** it is! That is, if there ****was any****, to begin with! But just in case there ****is****, I really ****don't think****, that ****you guys**** should be show-casing who to the spy, if any, how 'e could most easily turn you guys against one another!**  
Sonic **eeeaaasy, 'Black! We ****get whatcher sayin'****! And I gotta admit: you ****got us there****! But don't worry! We ****will**** find 'im ****before 'e causes that**** kinda damage!**  
St. John **when 'e wants help and/or advice from a…**  
One-Eyed Black (In a very dark, angry, and pain-drowning voice) **ST. JOHN, YOU GO ON LIKE THAT ****ONE MORE TIME****, AND I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THAT D'COOLETTE HAD ****FINISHED YOU OFF**** THIS NIGHT! YOU'VE CAUSED ****ENOUGH PROBLEMS ALREADY**** WITH YER DIS-TRUST IN SONIC!**

St. John** HMPH! Well, 'scuse me fer breathin', Mate!**  
Sally **I ****understand where**** you're coming from, One-Eyed Black! You ****don't want**** what happened to Sonic recently to happen to ****another innocent soul****! Unfortunately, what ****you're asking for, I'm sorry**** to say, Old Warrior: might be ****difficult to obtain**!  
One-Eyed Black** I'm ****not**** saying that you guys gotta be ****all buddy-buddy with each other****! I'm just warning the lot ****o' ya' ta' keep yer pointers to yerselves****, that is, unless ****you guys actually WANT Robotnik knowing about who's the most uneasy ally ta' who****, and thus, finding a ****gold-mine of new ways to turn all of you against each other****!**

Sonic (Continuing to give St. John the stink-eye)-groan-**Yer right, 'Black! ****Nobody**** here but Robuttnik wants ****that****!**

Narrator (Sonic)'Black's a glorified brick-wall a dozen-feet-thick when 'e's like that! If Sal callin' that "Guilt-Trip" "Childish" didn't break it up, 'Black callin' it "Somethin' that Robuttnik wanted from us" definitely did! And because o' what 'Black said, everyone who had an accusation in mind, was afraid ta' even look at ANYONE, who they thought, might be the "Spy", fer the rest o' the night! And as fer when I got convicted fer allegedly "killin'" Sal!? 'Cordin' ta what I heard about it later, nobody ever dreamed that 'Black could get that mad, towards 'is allies! 'Cordin' ta' Carrie, here's how it all went down:

St. John **SONIC! YER GONNA ****PAY FER THIS****, MATE!**  
(Just behind St. John, everyone fails to notice One-Eyed Black, until the sound of shattering glass is heard; One-Eyed Black has squeezed the glass of MT Dew he was holding so hard, that it shatters in his right hand! Everyone there but St. John and his men, know very well what's going on inside the self-torturing rogue's head!)  
One-Eyed Black (Pushing himself away from the table he's sitting at)** 'Scuse me!**

(The bar-tender is scared to death! He knows very well what must be going on inside the ragged software pirate's head, and rushes to try and calm him down!)

Bar Tender** N-N-Now, 'Black! Please! Don't get too…**

One-Eyed Black (Right eye glowing like the inside of a volcano) **sorry 'bout the glass! Don't worry! The payment for it, is included in the tip! Now, if ****you'll excuse**** me, I gotta go clear m'head, of all the ****lies****, that I just heard!**

(St. John catches One-Eyed Black about to go out the door; St. John is more afraid of One-Eyed Black than most, but feels he might need the ragged 'coon, to help him bring Sonic in; St. John tries to stop him at the door!)

St. John **wheredaya think yer goin', Mate!? We could really use yer help ta'**…

One-Eyed Black **outta my**** way, St. John! I am ****not**** in the mood, fer another one o' ****your**** accusations**!

St. John (Still completely clueless as to what is going on inside One-Eyed Black's head) **But, Mate! We needja ta'…**

(One-Eyed Black picks up St. John by the shoulders, and shoves him up against the nearest wall)  
One-Eyed Black (Both eyes burning bright with fury, and speaking in the scariest tone that he can immediately muster) **I** **said: "OUTTA MY WAY, 'ST. JOHN'!", ****OR SHOULD I CALL**** YOU, "D'COOLETTE"!?**

(St. John instantly loses all color, as he tries to figure out what exactly One-Eyed Black is saying, and why; meanwhile, St. John's two closest partners, Lieutenant Smiley, and Commander Fleming, decide to ask around, to see if there was a way, to make the Pirate finally believe in an open-and-shut case; they, too, decided, that it was, indeed time, to get at least one of those questions answered! Their answers are alarming, at their tamest!)

St. John** SHEESH! What was** **that**** bloke's problem**!?

Fleming **I think that our old friend, One-Eyed Black, might still have his mind dead-locked on the Mecha-Court-Marshal incident, Sir!**

St. John **!? He's ****still**** upset about ****that****!?**

Smiley (Still trying to recover from his own shock) -groan-**'Fraid so, Sir! According to the Bar-Tender, One-Eyed Black swore that there would be ****no forgiveness**** for it!**

Fleming (Some color missing from him, as well) **and I ****remember**** One-Eyed Black like the ****back o' my hand****! He absolutely ****despises breaking promises, even**** to save the ****entire**** planet!**

St. John (Calling out in the direction One-Eyed Black stormed out in) **MATE! YA' ****GOTTA**** LET THAT GO! DONTCHA SEE THE INJUSTICE YER FOLLOWIN'!? C'MON, MATE! YA' ****JUST GOTTA HELP US BRING 'IM IN****!**

One-Eyed Black (Already several paces away, but still hears St. John, and calling back out to the pride-driven skunk) **AND BETRAY THE BEST FRIENDSHIP I MADE IN ****THIS**** WORLD ****AGAIN****!? OVER MY ****RE-SLAIN BODY****, ST. ****JERK****!**

Chuck **Back off, St. John! ****If**** One-Eyed Black** **still has faith**** in my nephew, he has ****every right**** to keep it**!

St. John (Thinking)_**well, if **__**you**__** won't talk **__**some sense**__** into **__**this Bloke**__**, then**__**I**__** will!**_

Later…

(St. John goes to One-Eyed Black's hut and knocks harshly at the door; the door doesn't open, just the peep-box)

One-Eyed Black **Oh! It's you**! **GET LOST**!

St. John **Mate! I'm serious! Ya' ****gotta let that go****! The hedgehog's evil now! Dontcha see that!?**

One-Eyed Black** I've ****heard words like those**** about Sonic, before, St. John!** **Why should I believe that you're not lying**** to me, like D'Coolette did ****not too long**** ago**!?

St. John **Mate! We 'ave tons o' other freedom fighters that saw the whole thing! The hedgehog ****was**** the one who killed 'er!**

One-Eyed Black** I ****know**** that several ****saw**** it, St. John! And ****that**** gives ****me all the more**** reason, to say: that ****sight****, is ****not**** the sense that should be used to substantiate ****this particular accusation! So many saw it****, in fact, that it got ****me ta' thinking: Maybe that's**** what Robotnik ****wanted**** you ta' see! It'd be ****like taking two enemies out for the price o' one! Sally**** gets killed, and ****Sonic's set up**** to take the blame!**

St. John (Now with a very huge fire of rage and frustration in his eyes) **THAT ****STILL DOESN'T CHANGE WHAT NUMEROUS EYE-WITNESSES SAW****, MATE!**

One-Eyed Black **well, ****how do they know**** that was ****really Sonic**** up there!? How do ya' ****even know that it knew ****it was Sally ****it killed****!? Fer ****all we**** know, Sonic ****may've somehow been brainwashed**** into mistaking Sally fer ****Snively****, and ****after**** the deed was done, and he headed back for Knothole, he had ****no memory whatsoever**** of what happened! At any rate, dontcha think it's at least a ****little**** strange, that after committing such an unforgivable deed, that the culprit would so willingly return ****here****!? I know of ****no minion of Robotnik's, who'd be stupid**** enough to do something like ****that****!**

(St. John prepares to open his mouth for his usual "Sonic is an amateur who doesn't know or care one lick about the world around him" lecture, but just as St. John prepares to gather up the air for it, One-Eyed Black cuts him off!)

One-Eyed Black **and ****don't give me that**** "Sonic's a rank-amateur" crap, either! Sonic's ****a lot smarter, and capable****, than ****you usually love**** to give him credit for**!

St. John (Thinking) _**this**__**bloke's **__**totally lost it**__**! He **__**won't listen ta' a single word o' the truth**__!_

One-Eyed Black **give it a few ****days****, a few ****hours****, a few ****minutes****, and ****maybe even**** a few ****seconds****, and we'll ****see who's**** crazy!**

(St. John slowly backs away, grumbling like a viciously beaten Tasmanian dog; he now knows that there's no getting through to One-Eyed Black, until someone can substantiate the story one way or the other, indefinitely! And, in the end, on Angel Island, it is One-Eyed Black's-not St. John's-understanding of the story, that is substantiated!)

St. John's aircraft's computer **St. John! Incoming message! Origin: Dark Swamp; sector 0, Zone 38**!

Sonic (Just as the last of the shackles is removed from him) **"Dark Swamp", huh? That's** **gotta**** be 'Black**!

Knuckles **if the ****Pirate's**** callin' us, it's ****gotta be**** important**!

St. John (Thinking) _-groan-__**well, guess I'd bettah face the music then, eh?**_

(The image of One-Eyed Black soon materializes)

St. John** alright, Mate! Y'can start sayin' I…told…ya'…so**.

One-Eyed Black (In the Stasis Tubes, and communicating telepathically) **Thank the Ancient Walkers I finally got through ta' you guys!**

Knuckles **waitaminute: DID YOU GET YERSELF KILLED, AGAIN, PIRATE!?**

Sonic **alright, 'Black! What happened!?**

One-Eyed Black **that** **doesn't matter right here n' now! What ****does**** matter is that you guys gotta get back to Knothole—FAST!**

St. John **where's the fire, Mate?**

One-Eyed Black **when ****you guys**** went out to chase Sonic**, you **left Knothole practically defenseless! I ****told**** you that the spy, if any, was gonna take full-advantage of ****whatever distrust**** that ****you guys had fer each other****! And** **your and Sonic's rivalry, St. John, was the ****perfect recipe****, for Robotnik's plan ta' divide n' conquer you, to work**!

St. John **can we talk about this ****after**** we bail Knothole out, Mate!?**

One-Eyed Black **and ****that's exactly**** why I'm calling! While the Rebel Underground was out chasing Sonic, Robotnik somehow ****found, and invaded**** Knothole! And if you guys don't get back over there, AND FAST, the whole population's gonna wind up ****Roboticized****!**

Sonic **you ****heard**** the ****'Coon in Black****, Stinky! Get us back ta' Knothole, as ****quick as ya' can****!**

Chapter #14: POOR DECISIONS, AND LAST-MINUTE COME-BACKS

One-Eyed Black **few more things: It seems I was right about the whole sitch surrounding Sally's demise! Your real killer was ****duped**** into killing Sally, ****through optical image refraction****! The killer ****did**** think it was Snively it killed! Your real ****killer****, is a ****young girl-cat named Hershey****, but your real ****traitor****, just so-happens to be the one who ****started**** that Guilt-Trip last week: the Wolf-Pack Freedom Fighter, known as DRAGO! **

St. John (Thinking, and making a couple of very tight fists) _**Drago, I backed y'up back there at that Pow-Wow, and **__**this**__** is the thanks I get fer it!?**_

One-Eyed Black** and, by the way, the King Acorn who spearheaded Sonic's conviction? I got some really scary, but sense-making news for ya': ****that**** King was a ****fake****! A ****robot duplicate**** planted in the King's place by Robotnik 'imself!**

Knuckles **if ****everything yer sayin' is**** true, Pirate, like it usually ****is****, then, we ****might need your**** help, as well! How soon before yer outta the Stasis Tubes!?**

One-Eyed Black **the damage was, unfortunately, enough to confine me to stasis, for a good month-and-a-half! But ****don't worry****! I ****do**** have other ****ways of re-joining the fight****! I ****know**** that Sally would be ****totally against this maneuver****, but if I'm gonna help you guys liberate Knothole, I ****don't have any other option****!**

Sonic **And I ****think I know very well**** what ****that**** option is, 'Black! And freaky as it is, if it ****is**** yer only choice, ****and if**** Sal ****were**** here, I don't think even ****she'd**** stand in yer way! You ****gotta**** be Black Steel!? Then,**** be**** Black Steel!**

St. John (All color officially gone)**"Black Steel"!? Are you serious, Mate!? You know how much damage that ****that**** bloke can cause!?**

Sonic heh-**I most certainly ****do****, St. John! And ****don't ferget****: near-every-time he was sent out ta' cause it, ****Robuttnik**** was the ****one who was usually on the receivin' end**** of it!**

Knuckles **Pirate! I don't care ****what**** you do! Meet us at Knothole as quick as ya' can! We got an entire village ta' save! And if Robotnik really ****did**** set up Sonic like ****that****, I don't care ****what any of you do****, ta' take that fat sicko down!**

Sonic heh-**Couldn't agree with ya' ****more****, Knux!**

Narrator (Sonic) when we got ta' Knothole, we went right ta' work at takin' out the REAL garbage! Black Steel arrived there just in time ta' take care o' the "Left-Overs", while I went to confront Robuttnik!

As Drago regains consciousness…

A very familiar, but robotic-sounding voice **well, well, ****well****! Looks who's ****finally**** awake! THE ****REAL**** TRAITOR! Well, guess it's time to ****deal you****, what ****was originally intended fer Sonic****! Eh, Boys!?**

Fleming-groan-**well, when yer right, ****yer right****, "Black Steel"! Drago! You have the right to remain silent! And don't ****even bother**** requesting an attorney! After everything ****you've**** done ****here****, and ****even with the best defense you can get****, who needs a ****district**** attorney!?**

Narrator (Sonic)Almost at that very same time, it was revealed that Sal still lived, and that Robuttnik was officially down, and out! And when Black Steel was ready to become One-Eyed Black again, he came back just in time! We were just about to raid Robotropolis, and see what remained o' Mobotropolis*(*See "Super Special: A Brave New World" for full details)! And, 'Black said that he n' the guys'd be more than happy ta' watch our backs! By this time, even St. John admitted, that the whole o' the Nightmare Pirates, were just as good at takin' out the garbage, as the entire Rebel Underground COMBINED! And, 'Black's crew is only 1/100 the size o' the Rebel Underground! The vote was way-past more than unanimous! The Nightmare Pirates were all assigned to train any-and all-new recruits o' the King's Guard! This was to start just as soon as Robotropolis, became Mobotropolis, once again! And with 'Black and 'is buddies guardin' the gates, an attack from outside was deemed near-impossible! Unfortunately, not even these guys, could cover all o' the bases. While we were helping Knux fight Mammoth Mogul, Naugus thought it might be cute to impersonate us, and try to turn everyone in town against the Robians*(*Victims of the Roboticizer)! Unfortunately, 'Black n' the guys just weren't enough ta' hold Naugus back. In fact, when ol' Black first caught onto Naugus' deception, Naugus thought it might be cute, ta' send every-single one o' the Nightmare Pirates packin' for the Stasis Tubes, and frame the Robians for it! After learnin' that Naugus pulled off that stunt, I'm really surprised, and in some ways, a little disappointed, that St. John didn't break 'is ties with Naugus, admit 'is true colors, and helped us kick Naugus all the way back into the Zone o' Silence, where 'e belongs, when the opportunity first-presented itself! Fortunately, just after Naugus took leave of Mobotropolis, the Nightmare Pirates were finally able ta' successfully reach us by radio, and tell everyone what really happened to 'em! And all the while I was lost in space, 'Black reluctantly took the job, of protectin' Mobius from the "New Robuttnik", Dr Eggman! 'Black told me later: he almost didn't accept the job; that he never lost hope, that I was still out there, even when everyone else thought that I was gone fer good! He somehow knew that I was still alive n' kickin'! And that someday, somehow, I would be back! Unfortunately, startin' about six months after my disappearance, Antoine's evil opposite, Patch, decided it might be "Fun", to secretly take Ant's place, and hurt everybody, that the "real" Antoine cared about! The damage he caused was so severe, that things between Antoine and Bunnie, came to a screechin' halt, and 'is Dad was gradually poisoned, literally, ta' death! And after I did come back, my evil opposite, later known as that green-devil-excuse for a hedgehog, Scourge, thought it might be cute, to do the same thing ta' me!

Kid #8 **Didn't 'Black catch ****onta'**** that!?**

Sonic -groan-**as ****all o' ya' prob'ly**** know by now, Scourge was ****really**** tricky! All through the time he was in ****my**** place, he put 'Black in the ****stasis tubes, cut off all communications**** between 'Black and the outside world, lied about 'Black ****not carin'**** about ****us**** anymore, and tricked several of the girls I cared about, Sal among 'em, inta' thinkin' that I was nothin' but a ****cheatin', heartless, two-faced excuse fer a hedgehog****, that ****none of 'em could ever call a friend****! Fortunately, 'Black came back just in time ta' straighten things out between me and several o' my friends, and together, me n' 'Black ****were**** able straighten things out with at least ****most o' my friends****, but unfortunately, not ****all**** of 'em! I think all o' ya' know by now, that 'Black ****rarely spoke**** ta' Sal, ****even**** ta' tell 'er somethin' ****really important****, like lettin' 'er know that ****Scourge was in the neighborhood****, givin' yours truly a ****really bad name**** towards 'er, that I ****seemed ta' have, for what seemed like forever!**** Plus: I guess 'Black ****always had faith**** that ****we'd somehow work things out n' get together again****, where 'Black always seemed ta' feel we always belonged! As fer Patch, he was ****really**** slippery! Not only did 'e avoid all eye-contact with 'Black and the guys, and when 'Black ****finally realized what was really**** goin' on, and was ****ready to rat on 'im****, it was ****too late to stop Max from having that "talk" that 'e always wanted ta' have with Ant****! And don't ****even**** think, about askin' me, how the Nightmare Pirates felt, about Sal gettin' ****married to that jerk-fer-a-jerk**!

Kid #2 **we're almost afraid to, Sonic! But ya' know we gotta! What ****did**** happen!?**

Narrator (Sonic)-groan-Patch's plan almost worked! Fortunately, I found out over time that that wasn't the "real" Ant! And takin' all the mean stuff he did ta' Bunnie inta' consideration!? You kids all know why I rejected havin' Antoine as our leader! Equally fortunate, Sal's bro. Elias, came back ta' town, saw the errors that 'is Dad was so willingly makin', booted 'im off the throne, kept Patch off of it, and annulled Sal's marriage ta' that imposter! Unfortunately, the good news came way-too-late, to ever get the Nightmare Pirates back on the right track again! When Sal's dad announced ta' 'Black, that Ant was gonna be 'is new "Partner-In-Evil-Stompin'", he made the biggest mistake that anyone could ever make with ol' 'Black: He asked, and pretty-well demanded, that 'Black forgive Ant for my court-marshal! In both o' 'Black's eyes, Max was tryin' ta' make 'im, and 'is entire crew, ta' boot, break a promise that none of the six of 'em really wanted ta' break! And as everyone knows: 'Black just does not break a promise like that one, simply upon on a "ruler's" demand! 'Specially if it meant acceptin' an apology, for doin' somethin' really nasty! And 'Black had long-ago declared Ant's accusation against me back there, as one o' the worst deeds, yet-committed by a full-fledged freedom fighter! Accordin' ta' everyone who heard the conversation, when 'Black found out, that 'is most uneasy ally, was about to join the freedom fighter, that 'Black and 'is entire crew despised the most in holy matrimony, 'Black simply said:

One-Eyed Black-snarl-**Well,**** lemme know when they chop his empty, air-filled head**** off!**

Narrator (Sonic) And with that, 'Black made like a banana n' split, takin' the rest o' the guys with 'im! All of the Nightmare Pirates had pretty well the same reaction to Sal's marriage ta' Patch as 'Black: Surprise, disgust, disagreement, disappointment, outrage, and in most cases, Chaos-Emerald-Style-Shock, that even a guy like Max, could make such a dumb move like that! The marriage was, unfortunately, not annulled in time, ta' patch things up with 'Black n' the guys! Even Sal viewed losin' 'em, same as the way she felt about losing any other freedom fighter group: as a major offensive and defensive coup! With the Nightmare Pirates gone, we were that much more vulnerable, to any nasty surprise, that our enemies had in store for us! After a while, even Sal admitted she missed 'em! And after I realized that they were gone, and possibly fer good, well, Patch should consider 'imself lucky, that 'e only lost one eye! Not only did we lose our most powerful-for-the-size-o'-their-group allies, but I lost six o' my best buds! And no thanks ta' Fiona, I almost lost Tails as a friend, too! If those six were still around, they woulda' helped us see right through Fiona, and also coulda' saved me n' Tails, a major headache, a loada' heartbreak, and prob'ly coulda' even prevented, the biggest fight that I ever had with Tails, from even happenin'! Lookin' back, Tails kinda regrets that fight happenin', too! And 'e also must feel as stupid as I do, for trustin' somebody like that treacherous excuse fer a fox, Fiona! I still feel kinda' stupid, myself! Not just fer trustin' Fiona, but also because my bein' with 'er, almost took Tails away from me! I really don't think that 'Black was bein' heartless, like Sal usually gives 'im credit for bein'! My understanding of it was: apparently, the ol' pirate prob'ly just had a lotta' faith in us! 'Black said 'e saw perfectly well what the Iron Queen did ta' Nicole and to Bunnie, but I guess he always figured that we'd get through it OK without 'is help! And fer a while, we most certainly did! After several private meetings, me n' Sal were able ta' work things out, and fer a while, we had the bad guys on the run again! But after 'e saw that Sal was in serious trouble, that she got Roboticized long-term, that she was gonna stick to the Dark Side fer a while, and learned that Bunnie had finally been de-mechanized, but at a very bad time, I guess that that was finally enough, for 'Black ta' spring back inta' action, loan us 'is full-support, and get us all outta that mess, that our enemies, and all the guys who said they were on our side, but were makin' some really bad calls, had all succeeded, in gettin' us all into! 'Black said that 'e could see perfectly well what was goin' on, and accordin' ta' Carrie; when 'Black learned that Sal had been Roboticized long-term, I guess ol' 'Black just didn't wanna take it anymore! And look what ol' 'Black did for us when 'e finally did come back! First, he kidnapped Sal from Eggman! Next, he rounded up everything he needed, ta' get Sal, and 68 others back ta' normal! And finally, came 'is world-famous broadcast, that he was comin' back ta' town, and wunn't willin' ta' cut the Bad Guys any more slack! He told us that the only thing that 'e was gonna welcome the Bad Guys to from there on in, was his nightmare! When we realized that simply ta' get Sal back for us, was the main reason why 'Black was comin' back, it made even the sleepiest one of us wide-awake! And as 'e signed off, ta' leave the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix to their shock, and ta' leave the Bad Guys ta' quake like aspens, he said the most beautiful thing, that could ever come from any true Freedom Fighter! Those words were, literally, and I quote: "Even those who only remotely knew Sally felt a great deal of hurt n' burn and so did I! Rest assured Freedom Fighters and Chaotix: Some big fat guy with a big orange mustache, is gonna DIE!" That was somethin' that I think all freedom fighters, should be thinkin'! And after hearin' that, every freedom fighter, all over this planet, knew that 'Black was dead-serious 'bout comin' back to us! And as fer the Bad Guys, "DEAD-AFRAID" was puttin' it mildly! Nobody ever saw 'Black that mad, in a very long time! 'Cordin' to the guys, not since he lost his eye n' arm to the Overlanders, was 'Black ever that mad! 'Cordin' ta' Carrie, when that happened, 'Black tore apart near-everything in sight! Accordin' ta' Double M., 'Black was totally unapproachable fer days after that! And now, it looked like Sal bein' mechanized, ticked 'im off even more than that! And when we all got that message from 'Black, everyone all over this planet knew, that 'Black was only gonna leave us again, when all of our enemies, no matter where they came from, or how powerful they were, were all 100%, pure, and ancient, HISTORY! Everyone who heard 'Black's message, knew pretty well, that the only way that any bad guy, on any part o' this planet, no matter how powerful, tricky, or what they had on their side helpin' 'em, was gonna get away from ol' 'Black, was in a casket bound for the local graveyard! And I gotta tell ya': 'Cordin' to our spy-network that was in the area at the time, that fat creep, Eggman, was really shakin'! In fact, after 'Black's big broadcast, Egg-Face almost felt like crawlin' back under the rock he crawled out of! We were all totally caught off-guard, that the main reason that 'Black was comin' back, was to get Sal back for us! I mean: 'Black gettin' 'is most uneasy friend back to us!? Only me goin' out ta' liberate St. John from Naugus would shock everybody all over Mobius more! And, from what I heard, 'Black wasted over a full-tenth of the 'bots in the area, tempted Rouge with the biggest ruby that only a guy like 'Black would know "existed", and threatened to put all evil machines that weren't Robians to the scrap-heap, and all of the evil forces controllin' 'em either to the hospital, or better yet, the cemetery!

Chapter #15: "ONE PIRATE DID ALL THAT!?"

Kid #4 **WHOA! I didn't know** **that ****anybody**** but ****you** **could drive Eggman** **that**** far up the wall, Sonic!**

Sonic heh-**That was ol' 'Black** **for ya'! If ****it**** were a game o' "Rock, Paper, Scissors", true! ****I'd**** be a "Steam-Shovel", but ol' Black!? ****He**** was rated by ****all freedom fighters**** who knew 'im, as "Dynamite"! And ****after**** we ****all**** realized ****what**** 'e was up to, we ****all began ta' see just how many**** sticks o' dynamite that the ol' 'coon was packin'! We were ****hopeful, confident****, and our ****eyes were lightin' up like strobes****! The Bad Guys, on the other hand, felt ****eye-brow-deep in quicksand, and still**** sinkin' fast! True, 'Black ****may've**** held 'imself back ****before****, but when a guy like 'Black's ****not**** holdin' 'imself back, the Underworld, is a ****lot safer of a place ta' be****, than at the receivin' end, of a ****gun**** bein' ****held by 'im****! For ****both**** the Freedom Fighters, ****and**** the Chaotix, ta' boot, 'Black's come-back was ****promisin'****, and in ****most respects, really**** good news! Fer the Bad Guys, tho', twelve feet below the surface of a graveyard, was the ****safest place ta' be****! And ****after**** we got Sal back, 'Black ****immediately set to work, on plans to destroy the "New" Big Round Guy once, and fer all**!

Kid #7 **but, I ****thought**** that Sally and One-Eyed Black ****didn't like**** each other!**

Kid #2** yeah! ****Why**** was his ****first move**** to get ****her**** back!?**

Kid #8 **and why** **was One-Eyed Black so agreeable with 'er ****after**** 'e brought 'er back!?**

Sonic **my guess is: same as ****it was between me**** n' Knuckles, as in: I ****really don't think**** it's that 'Black n' Sal ****hated**** each other, they ****just had**** differences in opinion, and they ****really annoyed**** each other for it! While Sal usually chooses the ****most subtle approach possible****, and I think ****everybody knows**** how rough n' ruthless that ****ol' 'Black**** is in a fight! 'Black also ****didn't accept bein'**** awarded as often as a ****lotta' us woulda' liked 'im**** to be! When 'Black was first-scheduled to receive the Medal o' Honor, fer example, strange as it sounds, 'Black ****didn't**** accept it! At first, Sal ****was somewhat flattered**** to know such a selfless warrior, but ****after 'Black turned down as many rewards as he did****, Sal ****did**** get ****somewhat**** annoyed, ****and**** disappointed in 'Black; he turned down a ton o' rewards; rewards that Sal, her dad, and several in the Council ****really felt**** that ****he deserved****! And ****believe me, Kids: When Sal and I learned that 'Black was sellin' 'imself short like that****, neither ****one of us really**** hesitated to ask 'im "Why!?" All 'Black told us was:**

One-Eyed Black** something you two ****gotta understand****: ****Any great**** victory, like the one I was being "commended" for, is ****not accomplished by just one being**** alone! ****That**** honor belongs just as ****much to your people****, as you both ****feel it belongs**** ta' ****me****!**

Narrator (Sonic)up until we heard that from 'im, Me, Sal, and the rest o' the gang, all underestimated the extent o' all o' the self-torture that ol' 'Black put 'imself through! Until we heard this, we just all assumed, and were deeply hopin', that 'Black's "alteration", was just a very widely distributed rumor started by the Nightmare Pirates to keep the Bad Guys offa' 'Black's back! But after actually spendin' some time with 'im, we all knew the truth: 'Black's ego truly was gone, and 'Black wunn't plannin' ta' get it back, anytime soon! At first, we felt like we all got struck by lightning! That very shock plagued Sal for the longest time! Because 'e didn't really accept that much in the way o' rewards, except, o' course, for the occasional couple thousand mobiums ta' keep 'imself, and 'is friends goin' from time ta' time, Sal began ta' think that 'Black was simply givin' 'imself too little credit, to be the mighty warrior, that 'er dad, and several members o' the Council all saw 'im as! It wunn't until I saved 'Black's bacon from gettin' roasted by that mob that was breathin' down 'is neck fer supportin' Nicole, that I fully realized why 'Black refused all those honors! 'Black wanted ta' reward me fer savin' 'is skin, but I turned 'im down! I told 'Black: As long as he was outta danger for the time bein', that was reward enough, fer me! It was right there n' then, that I finally realized, why 'Black always turned down bein' rewarded! My guess is: 'Black turned down bein' rewarded by us, fer the very same reason, that I turned 'Black down fer rewardin' me!

Kid #4 **What ****was**** the reason, Sonic!?**

Sonic **it's all part o' bein' a hero! As in: ****always**** doin' what's ****right****, and ****never carin' what happens to you****, in return afterwards! ****My**** guess is: 'Black refused bein' ****rewarded, as many times as he ended up doin', 'cause 'e felt that the looks of "thanks for yer help" on 'is friends' faces****, was ****all**** the reward, that he ****really needed****!**

Kid #3 **you've told us all how you n' the Freedom Fighters got along with these guys! But what about Knuckles and ****his**** friends n' family!?**

Sonic heh-**Kinda glad ya' finally asked! Rad Red's family, fer the most part, and startin' with Athair, ****actually**** got along ****pretty well**** with ol' 'Black, ****and**** the rest o' the Nightmare Pirates! 'Cordin' ta' Knuckles 'imself, even though Saber was pretty steamed at Athair, his friendship with ol' Black, and ****several of the other**** Nightmare Pirates, was ****still 'live n' kickin'****! In fact, from what ****I**** heard, 'Black was an ****honored guest**** at ****both**** Knuckles' ****Grandpa's, and 'is Dad's**** weddings! In fact, about the ****only time**** that Knux left Angel Island before I knew 'im several years later, was to learn a ****few new moves**** from 'Black n' 'is crew! I heard later, that Knuckles got special treatment! Knux met 'Black when 'e was about three, and 'is Dad took 'im there, 'cause 'is Dad took note of the Nightmare Pirates' ruthlessness in battle, and ****pretty well since Knux was born****, his Dad wanted Knuckles to be the mightiest warrior EVER! And he figured that the ****only way**** that ****that could be accomplished****, was for 'is son to learn from who ****his entire family called "The most menacing warriors of pure-heart"****! And just as Knuckles' Dad hoped, ****that**** request ****was**** granted! 'Black happily agreed with Knuckles' Dad, that bein' a mighty warrior, would make Knuckles the greatest Guardian ever known! So, yeah! 'Black agreed ta' put Knuckle-head through some of 'is infamous trainin' sessions**!

Kid #2 **so, how'd Knuckles do!?**

Sonic **If I heard 'Black n' the guys right, Knux made it ****all the way up**** ta' "Level 14", against six "Dobermans"! Ta' tell you kids the truth, I ****always**** kinda ****wondered**** how Knux could kick such serious Ro-Butt, even without that much experience in fightin' Robuttnik! But ****after**** we ****all**** learned that 'e got some trainin' outta 'Black, it ****all made perfect sense****!**

Kid #6 **what about ****your friend****, Mighty the Armadillo? How come ****he never**** said much about 'Black!?**

Sonic-groan-**unfortunately, 'Black was waaayyy before Mighty's time! Mighty didn't ****even know**** 'Black ****even**** existed, 'til I told Mighty about 'im later on! Unfortunately, I'm talkin' ****much**** later on! In fact, 'Black n' Mighty didn't ****even meet ****, 'til a ****few weeks after**** the Chaotix were ****officially declared a team****! When they finally ****did**** meet, tho', neither one of 'em really knew what ta' think o' the other; Mighty ****almost always said**** that any friend o' ****mine**** was a friend o' ****his****, but as creepy and fierce as ol' 'Black looked, it was still a really tryin' experience fer Mighty, to ****really get close enough**** to the ol' pirate to ****really get ta' know**** 'im! 'Black was willing to welcome any friend o' ****mine, as a friend o' his****, but 'e spent ****so much time**** on the battlefield, that 'e rarely got the chance ta' ****even**** say "Hi!" ta' Mighty! Neither one of 'em could ****really find enough time off the battlefield, to have**** the ****really good conversation together****, that I'm ****way-past more than certain****, woulda made 'Black as ****much of a friend**** to Mighty, as 'e ****was to me****! **–sigh-**Kinda wish Mighty was ****still with the Chaotix****, 'cause I think he woulda' ****loved to meet a tough and good-hearted fighter**** like ol' 'Black! Movin' on down through the list o' Chaotix, Espio was the ****only one of 'em****, who had much of a clue 'bout 'Black! Him bein' a member of the Shinobe Clan helped 'im out quite a bit, in understandin' the ol' 'coon, but still not enough for Espio to approach 'Black without at least ****some degree o' caution****! Espio's ****ties with the Shinobe****, tho', ****were**** enough to piece at ****least somethin'**** together, 'bout 'Black's ****overall history****! In fact, it was ****those very**** records that Ash was lookin' through, fer ****answers on whether or not**** 'Black could be trusted! Next up, Charmy! Charmy ****had**** heard o' 'Black, and 'e had plenty o' opportunities ta' get ta' know 'im, but I think ****everybody knows**** how shy Charmy is, 'specially ****'round a guy as scary-lookin'**** as 'Black! Charmy ****kept mistakin'**** 'Black for a Bad Guy, and ****every time 'Black was in the neighborhood****, poor lil' Charmy flew n' hid, and ****refused to come outta hidin' until**** the ol' bruiser of a 'coon was ****gone****! It wunn't until ****after**** Charmy finally accepted the Crown o' the Bee-Realm, did 'e ****finally**** have the stuff ta' face 'Black, ****and realize that beneath that tortured, ragged exterior, beat the heart o' one o' the most noble warriors****, that ****any**** Good Guy'd ****love ta' meet****! As fer Vector, he ****also**** thought ol' 'Black was ****creepy****; while Vec was in ****full agreement**** with me, that 'Black ****really wasn't as scary as his looks suggested****, Vector ****still**** felt that 'Black had just ****too many skeletons**** in 'is closet to ****ever**** be trusted! His initial feelins towards 'Black were, unfortunately, ****nuttin' unlike**** 'is distrust in ****'Su****! Vector was ****always suspicious**** 'bout 'Black, and ****always jumped at the chance**** ta' do the ol' 'coon in with****out anyone carin'****! And, finally, ****as**** fer 'Su, she was prob'ly the most curious Chaotic of 'em all 'bout 'Black! ****Her**** feelins were, and ****still are****, by the way, that a guy with ****that kinda skill and technological know-how****, she could ****definitely**** learn a ****trick or two from****! And when 'Su learned that ****some of 'Black's inventions were better than anything that even 'er "Former Peops"**** came up with, ****that**** made 'er wanna know more 'bout ****these**** guys more than ever! In fact, 'cordin' ta' Knux, when 'Su ****first-learned**** that 'Black was back in town, she was the ****very first Chaotic in line****, to ****welcome the tortured ol' rogue back****!**

Kid #8 **So, what happened** **after**** you guys ****all got used**** to working with One-Eyed Black again, Sonic!?**

Sonic heh-**the ol' guy did the best that 'e could do ta' whip the Freedom Fighters, ****and**** the Chaotix, into the best "Ready-ta'-slaughter Eggman" shape that 'e could readily make us! The trainin' was intense and really rough fer most, and 'Black pitted everyone, against the kinda 'bots, that not even**** I feel very safe in fightin' solo****! But then, 'Black introduced us to the Chaos Carriers, special belts that 'Black developed fer me, Knux, Tails, and my ol' schoolmate Mina, to go Super, at a moment's notice! That's right! ****Mina the Mongoose**** became a ****fourth member**** o' the Super Team! And personally, I say, 'Black ****couldn't've**** made a ****better call****! Once it was revealed that the Chaos Carriers ****worked****, the trainin' may've been ****really intense n' brutal fer most o' the rest****, but once we went ****Super, Hyper, Turbo, and Ultra****, it was ****a piece o' cake**** fer ****me, Knux, Tails, AND Mina****! And with those new gloves n' boots that 'Black made fer Bunnie to restore all 'er hittin' power to 'er, it was pretty-well a breeze fer ****her****, too! It took us ****all**** multiple tries to complete 'is trainin', and right in the middle of it, ****Shadow**** came ta' town ta' ****warn us what Egg-Boy**** had in store for ****us****, once we were ready ta' face 'im! 'Black then did the unthinkable: He asked Shadow fer 'is help! And surprisingly enough fer a lot of us, Shadow said he ****would**** help, but ****only if**** 'Black could prove 'imself "worthy" of 'im! And 'e let 'Black choose the "battlefield"! And the "battlefield" that 'Black chose, was a game that ****only the Nightmare Pirates**** are ****any good at without**** cheatin': a really intense n' high-tech card-game, from a ****whole 'nother dimension****, known as ****"Duel Monsters"****! Shadow had ****full confidence**** that 'e could ****beat the boots offa' 'Black**** no matter ****what battlefield**** that the ****Raggy ol' 'Coon**** chose! Shadow apparently ****didn't take inta'**** consideration, that he had no knowledge of Duel Monsters, whatsoever! He viewed it, as "Just a really elaborate poker game"! Shadow ****also**** made another really big mistake: I think everyone very well knows how much 'Black ****under-rates**** 'imself! Well, ****Shadow made the mistake****, of lettin' 'is opponent's self-doubt, make 'im ****blow all caution aside****! See, kids:** **Shadow ****shoulda****' payed ****more attention** **to the ****lingo o' the egoless****! See, ****when a guy**** like 'Black says that 'e's "Not the ****best in the world****, but 'e'll give ****it a shot****", it usually means: "Look out! ****I'm gonna hitcha**** with ****everything I got****!" Because Shadow was inexperienced in Duel Monsters, ****and**** because he underestimated 'Black, you kids guessed it! Shadow ****didn't stand a chance****! He had ****virtually no clue o' what card ta' play****! Let alone ****make a good call, or what card coulda' dealt 'Black the most "Damage"****! In the end, Shadow ****played one last**** "Monster Card" ****admitted that**** 'e underestimated 'Black, ****and**** the intensity, o' the game that 'Black chose, and ****openly told 'Black, to "Finish 'im!****" and ****finally end that one-sided massacre**** of a poker game, that 'Black musta' ****known that Shadow'd**** have ****no chance in****! I'll admit it! 'Black's closin' move ****was**** overkill, but as long as we got Shadow ta' join us, ****nobody**** really cared! And when Shadow's "Life-Points" hit zip, 'Black ****still had over half**** o' ****his**** "Life-Points" left! And Shadow kept 'is word, and ****joined us****! 'Black constructed a ****fifth Chaos Carrier****, ****and**** had ta' round up another 50 power rings, but with me, Tails n' Knuckles ta' help 'im this time, collectin' them rings ****was a breeze****! With Shadow's Chaos Carrier made ready, trainin' resumed! And in the end, 'Black brought out the "Perfect Sparrin' Partner" for us: and it ****just happened to be the nastiest 'bot****, ever ta' turn against Robuttnik: The ever-dreaded leader of the Mecha-Pirates: "BLACK STEEL"! And, I gotta tell you kids: 'Black couldn't've ****made a better**** choice! Black Steel was definitely ****no push-over****! And when the trainin' was finally complete, even ****our greenest**** rookie, could scrap 54 Swat-Butts, in ****seconds****! And when we were ****finally ready****, to launch that big assault, in which 'Black was plannin' to ****smash Eggman's face in****, we ****all went inta' Robo-Town, feelin' like we could take anything**** made o' metal! Unfortunately, Egg-Face ****still had plenty o' Robians to hide**** behind, ****and**** the Destructix thought it might be cute, ta' ****join forces with Eggman****, and give themselves a ****better chance, at takin' us**** out! Ta' make a ****long story short**** as I can make it, Eggman threw pretty much ****everything**** at us, but the ****kitchen sink****! 'Black ****did**** make it through ta' Eggman, tho', and just like 'e promised, he wasn't gonna hesitate to pop that oversized pimple for us! But, no thanks in large part to the Destructix, over ****half of us**** got captured! And ta' make the ****sitch even worse****, it was soon discovered, that Egg-Face knew how ta' make 'Black's Neuro-Overrider Tattoos ****useless****! And ****even worse still****, Nicole informed Sal, that that threat, was ****not the least-bit empty****! Fortunately, tho', this time, Sal was ****not**** one of the ones captured, and radioed an emergency distress signal, to both the Super Team, ****and 'Black****! But Sal got some ****really bad news**** when we finally responded: the ****entire Super Team****, had their hands way-more than full, fightin' off Eggman's deadlier stooges, and 'Black was ****too focused on poundin' Eggman's guts out**** ta' answer! ****Equally**** bad news, 'Black was the ****only one**** who could ****save the day****, and ****all of us knew it****! We all finally had ta' scream at the top of our lungs, just for 'Black ta' finally pick up! Once Sal finally got 'Black's attention, she told 'im 'bout the sitch, to ****ferget**** about Eggman, and ****demanded**** that 'Black keep 'is ****other promise to us, that nobody on the Good Side, was gonna be lost****! At first, bent on blastin' Eggman apart the rest o' the way, 'Black didn't listen, but Sal was ****way-more persistent**** than usual! She ****didn't wanna**** lose ****anybody involved in that**** mission, either! ****And**** she told 'Black, that if ****he didn't**** help us, ****all of the friendships that 'e came all this way back here ta' renew****, would be ****lost forever****! And that that'd ****only prove**** ta' Sal, that 'Black ****really was**** as "heartless" as she ****always**** pictured 'im bein'! And just like it's not a good idea to call Sal "Dishonest", the same goes, for callin' 'Black "Heartless"! Plus, I was almost literally down on my hands n' knees beggin', fer 'Black ta' ferget about Eggman, and ****just make sure****, that ****everyone of us'd**** get outta Robo-Town alive, ****like 'e promised****! Driven by 'is need ta' prove ta' Sal, and ****any****one, and ****every****one else in ****this**** plane of existence who believed that 'e was ****even the slightest bit "Evil"****, that they ****were all**** dead-wrong, realizin' that ****simply killin' Eggman regardless**** of ****what**** promises were ****broken wunn't**** the answer, realizin' that friendship is way, ****way, way, way-past**** more important than ****even the sweetest**** revenge, ****and ****realizin' that a good third of the Freedom Fighters that he, himself, brought into ****this fight gettin' Roboticized**** was ****way-more of a price**** than he ****really wanted**** ta' pay, even ****fer takin' out**** the trash, 'Black ****finally broke down****, left Eggman ta' rot n' rust, and teleported ****straight for the location, o' the Master Roboticizer****! And accordin' ta' Ant, 'Black got there ****just in time****! 'Black reduced the Master Roboticizer's control panel, into a ****molten ball o' slag****, dealt Snerd-ly some ****pretty nasty**** burns, and zapped everyone that ****'e just rescued, plus the rest o' the FF&C boardin' party****, with 'is ever-handy Teleportation Gun, and ****then****, he teleported ****off the scene**** 'imself! Nicole later told 'Black, that 'is decision ta' ****save us, instead**** o' finishin' off Egg-Face, was the ****right choice****! True! Eggman's ****still**** round and around, but as it ****turned out****, 'Black kept a ****ton more**** promises that day, than 'e ****would've if he succeeded**** in killin' Eggman! 'Cordin' ta' Nicole, over half o' Robo-Town was leveled, 378 Robians were returned to bein' creatures of flesh-n'-blood, ****another**** 136 Robians ****at least**** got their free-will back, ****over half**** o' Eggman's city-wide army was ****scrap-metal****, and Eggman 'imself, Sneeze-ly, Lien-Da, several top-D.E.L. officials, plus ****near-all of the Destructix****, were hospitalized! And after ****all that****, 'Black n' Sal ****finally buried the hatchet****! And I'm talkin' ****so deep****, not even the most desperate grave-robber could ****dig it back up**** again! After ****finally seein'**** that 'Black really ****did have as big a heart**** as ****I always let on****, Sal ****finally**** admitted, that now that 'Black wunn't holdin' 'imself back 'nymore, that ****he**** was gonna make a ****great ally****! And in ****view o' everything 'e did**** for us, ****we decided ta' welcome**** ol' 'Black**** back**** to the Freedom Fighters ****officially****! We all threw 'im a big, ****and very-well deserved****, "Welcome aboard" party, and ****this**** time, 'Black accepted the invite, ****and**** the honor! 'Black ****even**** threw in 'is ****own**** contribution to ****the bash****: A ****world-televised Karaoke Contest****! The winner of which, was determined, by ****whoever could deal the Bad Guys**** in the hospital the ****most**** additional pain! And the ****winner**** o' ****that**** big sing-off, was none other, than the ****only other**** Nightmare Pirate, who was there ta' share ****that victory with us****: That just-as-awesome-as-Nicole-computer-generated-entit y, the one who had ****the guts, the perseverance, and the will****, ta' force 'Black ta' bring 'er along with 'im: CARRIE! She dealt the Bad Guys such pain, that ****I'm bettin'**** that they're ****still prob'ly thinkin'****, that the ****Underworld is a lot better of a place to be****, than on the ****battlefield against us!**** And all through ****that trainin'****, Carrie was there ta' walk us ****through every additional step****, that 'Black learned about ****engagin' the enemy****, right-in-between when 'e ****left**** us, and when 'e ****came back ta' help**** us! 'Black ****warned**** Egg-Face's entire army, that Carrie ****was gonna be way-past worse news**** for the New Big Round Guy, than a ****dozen, true-ta'-life copies, o' 'W.****! And ****that**** threat, was ****nowhere-near****-empty! Because Carrie was programmed ****not just**** as an archivist, but as a ****back-up warrior****, as well, ****near-every she**** came ta' town with 'Black, when the 'bots saw 'em together, and the squad o' 'bots was ****smaller a group than 100****, they were almost always guaranteed to ****run the other**** way! Yeah! Carrie really ****was**** Eggman's ****worst nightmare**** when ****she first-showed up**** on the battlefield! Carrie was ****every bit as cool**** as Nicole! And best of all, ol' 'Black ****came to our world prepared against both that Wicked Witch o' the Dragon Kingdom, the Iron Queen, and more importantly, he even**** knew a few tricks that'd keep ****our "Good ol' pal", Ixis Naugus**** in 'is place all the while, that 'Black and Carrie ****were within range**** of ****either**** wicked wizard! And later on, 'Black came up with somethin' fer Nicole that'd grant ****her the same level of defense that 'Black gave 'imself, and Carrie****, makin' 'er ****that**** much less-vulnerable to "Malfunctionin'" ****ever again****!**

Chapter #16: NEW RESPECT FOR ENTITIES, AND REMEMBRANCE OF PIRATES

Carrie (Now materializing, closing her eyes, and smiling)** I ****most appreciate**** the praise, Sonic! It was ****really, no big deal****! I ****only**** did, what ****any other member****, of the Team, would have done, ****if given, the proper chance****!**

Kid #1 **well, we ****all really**** appreciate that ****you came to help 'Black****, "Carrie"!**

Sonic heh-**I'd listen to 'em if ****I were you****, Carrie! You bailed 'Black, ****and the rest**** of us out, ****big time! and****, 'specially ta' ****us**** Freedom Fighters, ****you've**** proven ****just as cool**** an artificial intelligence, ****as Nicole****!**

Carrie (Looking in all directions) **Speaking of Nicole, I wonder where she could be, right now!**

Nicole (Also now materializing, out of what seems like nowhere) **I am right here, Carrie! And I have heard, ****every single word****, that ****you**** have! And I ****must say****, Carrie: you ****deserve every**** kind word, that has ****just been dealt to you****! What ****you have done****, to help One-Eyed Black, and the ****new**** friends that ****he has here****, is far more, than ****I**** have done!**

Carrie **Nicole, if One-Eyed Black, and I, have ****each told everyone**** once, we ****must've told**** them, at least, ****28 times altogether****: What was ****done with you****, was ****not**** entirely ****your**** fault! If ****anyone**** is to blame, for ****your so-called**** "Malfunction", it ****should**** be, the ****Iron Queen, NOT YOU****! Fortunately, the Iron Queen, is ****now locked away****, and Snively has ****yet to come up with a workable plan****, to free her! And I ****assure you****, Nicole: When, or ****if****, the Iron Queen ****ever shows her face**** here, ****again, hopefully****, the new ****Magic-Block Program****, that One-Eyed Black, has ****upgraded your virus protection software**** with, will ****come in quite handy****, for ****you, and**** for the people, that ****you have sworn to protect, since creating, this very city****!**

Nicole (Still showing signs of guilt) **I ****have always**** appreciated ****your, and**** One-Eyed Black's ****kind words towards me****, Carrie! But understand: As with ****Mad Marc's**** efforts, to terminate the guilt, within ****One-Eyed Black's heart****, I am afraid, that ****your efforts****, to tame the guilt within ****me, might never come, to complete fruition****!**

Carrie** I ****understand****, Nicole! But, ****same**** as Mad Marc, will ****never**** give up, on trying to tame the ****guilt****, within One-Eyed Black's heart, ****I**** will ****not give up****, until the guilt, is ****erased completely, from yours****!**

Nicole **Again, I ****deeply appreciate, all**** of your ****kind words**** to me, Carrie! Thank you!**

Kid #5 (Somewhatregretting belief in even one syllable of all the bad stuff, that her own parents said about Nicole before One-Eyed Black and Carrie came to New Mobotropolis)** We, ****too****, are ****all really**** sorry for ya', Nicole!**

Kid #1 **So, Sonic! What happened ****after**** One-Eyed Black told ya' ****where to find**** the "Original Freedom Fighters"!? ****And**** after Naugus confirmed that they ****still existed****!?**

Sonic **when we heard ****that little shred**** o' good news, we were ****all hopin'**** that 'Black had a plan ta' get 'em back for us! And, ****no real big surprise ta' most****, he ****did****!**

All the kids in the crowd** WOW!**

Narrator (Sonic) when we learned that there was a possibility that Tig and 'is gang might still be alive, our eyes lit up almost as bright, as they did when 'Black brought Sal back to us! We were all bettin' big money, that if 'Black could get back Sal back for us, then, he could definitely get the O.F.F. back for us, very close next-door ta' no prob! And as with 'Black's efforts to get Sal back for us, the mission ta' get Col. Stripe n' 'is crew back, was a ton-more than a total success! And that mission was completed so successfully, 'cause just as the preparations were heatin' up, some old friends, finally had enough o' stayin' on the sidelines! When 'Black decided to go on a little solo-destruction spree through Robo-Town, Carrie recognized from the start, that even if she helped 'im, 'Black was gonna be in really big trouble! So, Carrie signaled fer some much-needed, long-awaited, and itchin'-ta' get-back-in-the-action-back-up, namely: 'Black's old crew, the Nightmare Pirates! Carrie didn't tell us that she did this, 'til about two-or-three hours after they saved 'Black's bacon! And, Man! I gotta tell ya': We were all really happy ta' see 'em all again! 'Black said that "they were a little rusty", but when they entered the trainin' cages, they all proved ta' all Freedom Fighters, that they were still the talented, ruthless, and cunning warriors, that we all remembered 'em bein'! This shock o' satisfaction, eventually led ta' me askin' 'Black directly:

Sonic **so, 'Black, If ****this is**** "rusty", ****how are**** they at "fully oiled"!?**

Narrator (Sonic)and 'Black's answer to that was: at their best, and deadliest, the Nightmare Pirates could take an entire squad o' "Gunners" out in less than a minute! And, when it comes ta' long-range dogfights, the Gunners are some o' the nastiest 'bots on the block! Only the Mecha-Pirates were significantly nastier! And our feelins were: if we were truly teamin' up with them again, then Egg-Boy's toys'd had just as much chance against us, as a bunch o' dog-sleds'd have in a demolition derby! And, 'Black knew the ultimate way, ta' test all the skill n' knowledge, that all of 'em gained, in the "several millennia", that the Nightmare Pirates all claimed to've been out of our sight for! The Nightmare Pirates challenged us all, to a series o' "Duel Monsters" games!

Kid #4 **we're ****almost afraid**** ta' ask! If One-Eyed Black crunched Shadow at ****that**** game, how'd ****you and the Freedom Fighters**** do!?**

Narrator (Sonic) 'Su, plus Elias n' Sal this time, were chosen ta' help 'Black ref the matches! I was able to beat Double-M., but I only had 5 "Life-Points" left! The match-up between Carrie n' Nicole, was a very-well-laid-out draw! 'V. beat Knuckles, but just like I did against Double-M., he only had 5 "Life-Points" left! 'W. had about 75 "Life-Points" left when she just-narrowly defeated Bunnie! 'L. had just 15 "Life-Points" left when 'e beat Rote! But things only got excitin', during 'C.'s duel with my good buddy, Tails heated up! When all eyes were focused on that "Card-Battle", we were all in fer a really big treat! 'Black was nice enough to provide Tails, with one o' the newest, and most powerful "fusion monster 'warrior' cards" out there: "Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Warrior"! That card, 'Black said 'e came up with 'imself! The idea was to make the card warrior, known as "Dark Magician Girl" one o' the most versatile cards, in the entire "Duel Monsters" tradin' card-series! And Man! I gotta tell ya': when 'Black comes up with Duel Monsters cards, he really does 'is homework! DMGDW, has all the powers, Attack-points, and Defense-points, of whatever two cards were used ta' bring 'er forth! 'Black later, even told us, that just like plain-ol' "Dark Magician Girl" can, "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior", can draw power from the "Graveyard", the place that all of the defeated cards go! As in: 500 additional Attack-Points, and 500 additional Defense-Points, for every spell-caster, and/or dragon sent there! Tail was a little bit upset, that 'Black didn't tell 'im 'bout this, before the match, but it didn't really matter a lick! Tails later confided in me, that even without 'er ability to draw power from the "Graveyard", he still viewed the card as bein' powerful 'nuff as it was! And besides! Tails won! And with 1,800 "Life-Points" left, to boot! 'Black then told us, that that card was so new, that Tails wound up bein' the first intelligent being, in Nightmare Pirate History ta' actually use it, in an actual Card-Duel! And you shoulda' seen Tails' face, when 'Black said that 'e could keep the card! You never saw a bigger smile on Tails' face, since I gave 'im 'is sneaks!

Kid #9 **'Black really did ****that**** fer** **Tails!?**

Sonic heh-**He sure did, Kid! And Tails wound up callin' 'Black the ****third-best-mentor ever**** for it! Right after yours truly, ****and**** Knuckles' Great-Grand-Pop, Athair!**

All the kids in the crowd **WOW!**

Sonic **we had ****only one major**** prob, with 'Black's crew: True! Just like 'Black, ****none of 'em**** were holdin' back any o' their power, 'nymore, but they ****were only here, ta' make triply sure, that their leader's efforts in helpin' us get Col. Stripe, and 'is men back, wunn't gonna go Bust****! And ****nobody o' good-heart, really wanted**** us ta' fail, ****either****! Gettin' 'Black back, put Eggman in the ****hospital****, so, I guess you kids can ****prob'ly imagine, what Tig's comeback promised****!**

Kid #7 **I guess Eggman ****would prob'ly land**** in the ****cemetery****, if 'e wasn't careful! But ****didn't**** Eggman try anything ta' stop ya'!?**

Narrator (Sonic) by that time, Eggman's forces were in such bad shape, that the big lump o' lard really couldn't do that much, except hope that we weren't good at "Hide n' Seek"! He tried ta' hide all of 'is most vital equipment, in Top-Secret Bunkers! Fortunately, with 'Black's top spy, Agent W., on the case, those "Top-Secret Bunkers", weren't so "secret" anymore! And as a professional spy, it was 'W.'s job, and life, to keep all of 'er friends informed, and prepared, for any-and all-traps that the Bad Guys set! 'Black then told us all the scariest part of 'is plan ta' get 'Stripe back: Only one freedom fighter was goin' in there! And that "One" freedom fighter, fortunately only fer Sal's ulcer, was me! All my friends told me that they'd be with me in spirit, and that if Eggman tried ta' pull anything, ta' make it so that I wouldn't escape that death-trap excuse for a zone in one piece, that they'd tear it apart, before it even got close to the portal! All the rest o' the Freedom Fighters, every single available Chaotic, and all the Nightmare Pirates, worked 'round the clock, just ta' make sure, that I'd get outta there alive, and with 'Stripe! 'Black handed me a small slip o' paper with an free-will-restoration-incantation on it, that 'e told me would at least temporarily restore the O.F.F.'s free-will! But 'e also warned me, that 'Stripe and 'is men may feel washed up, noticing that they're Roboticized n' all, but 'Black knows way-past better, than ta' send me into a treacherous place like the Zone o' Silence unprepared fer any known, and unknown threat! 'Black even provided me with just the stuff I needed, ta' pull the O.F.F.'s spirits outta the ol' dumpster! When I realized that Col. Stripe and 'is men really did feel washed up, I showed 'em a lil' picture-show, and reminded 'em of how great fighters they all used ta' be! With one final put-down: "**But I guess that's ****all over**** now! And the Freedom Fighters looked up to ya' fer ****nothin'****!**", I left 'Stripe and 'is men ta' rust, but, just as 'Black told me would happen, they didn't eat my dust fer long! After I left 'em, I got in some pretty big trouble with a very good-sized group o' the 'bots that made it passed 'Black n' Sal's blockade, and were provin' some pretty tough nuts, even fer me ta' crack! Just as hoped, 'Stripe and 'is crew started to remember how great they were, and still are! When they saw me in trouble, the O.F.F. sprung inta' action, and me n' them, together, wasted every single 'bot that Eggman sent our way! And at the end o' that fight, Tig n' 'is men all realized: they may be old, rusty, and mechanized, but they're still Freedom Fighters! And, in view o' all that, they finally accepted my invite back to the Primary Zone! And after bestin' one last obstacle, once again, sent our way, courtesy o' Eggman, and even though the time-limit was shortened courtesy o' Knuckles' least-favorite foe, Dr Finitevus, we all made it back to the Primary Zone, safe n' sound! Tig n' 'is men were all de-mechanized, almost as soon as we got back! And, even though 'Black's men had to go home now, their mission accomplished, 'Black 'imself, Carrie, plus Tig and his men, were back ta' stay! And, just like I knew he would, Tig did the very same thing that 'Black did: he didn't replace anybody! Instead, he joined the Team that was currently on the job, and promised that Eggman'd be dust, before 'e'd let 'imself fall again! And just seven months after that, durin' Sal's usual check-up, to monitor the overly dominant parts of 'er personality, kind of a side-effect o' the way 'Black restored 'er free-will, we were all in fer some really good news: not only was Sal about as back ta' normal as she could possibly get, but also, 'Black was nominatin' 'er, to lead all freedom fighters, all over this planet! In just a couple o' weeks, 'Black's petition towards this, was burnt to the ground with signatures, and not a single one of 'em forged, and there was no way ta' erase any of 'em! And Sal's bro., Elias, more than happily agreed, with what 'Black was doin' for 'er! Naugus was about the only one, who had any significant regrets, about signin' that petition! And ta' celebrate that election, we ended up throwin' Sal, the biggest bash that we ever threw for 'er! But, Sal announced that this job was way-more than she could handle alone. So, 'Black and I volunteered ta' help 'er! And by Leader's Pick, Tig was added to the "High-Command List", too! And Sal felt that the four of us, could easily take any challenge, that guys like Eggman, the Destructix, Finitevus, or even Mogul at their absolute worst, could possibly dish out to us! And in the past-several months since then, as usual, she was right!

Kid #1 **So, did the O.F.F. go with you guys to that "Ultimate Game Masters'" thing, Sonic!?**

Sonic **well, 'Black said it was too late to add new players, but he also said he had plenty of room, both in the ref-box to help coordinate the Competition, and plenty o' room in the grandstand for supporters to cheer their heroes on!**

Kid #6 **So, did the O.F.F. do good jobs as referees!?**

Sonic heh-**they ****sure did****, Kid!**

Chapter #17: CONSULTATION WITH THE PRINCESS

Sally (Watching Sonic as he tells his stories to the children, and standing right beside One-Eyed Black, who is watching and listening, as well) **I ****only**** wish that your friends ****could've been**** with us for our big assault on Eggman, One-Eyed Black! I ****still think****, that it was ****extremely risky, and unbearably fool-hardy**** of you, to bring ****nobody**** but Carrie with you, when ****you first-arrived back in our world****! If you ****did**** bring the rest of the Nightmare Pirates with you to ****start things out with****, I'm ****very**** certain, that ****at least one**** of them, could've ****very easily taken over the job, of finishing off Eggman for you****! But, at the same time, I ****understand the rage you must've felt****! Believe me, One-Eyed Black, I ****know how you must've felt!**** When you ****first brought me**** back, I felt like I was ****totally alone****, and ****that nobody****, least of all, the ****friends I hurt****, would ****ever forgive me****, for what I did, all the while ****I was under Eggman's control****! ****You**** must've felt ****like you were the only one who cared****! But I'm telling you, right ****here****, right ****now****, One-Eyed Black: as your ****true friends**** had well-demonstrated when ****they did ****come back here to help, I ****hope you, too, understand now, One-Eyed Black: In pretty much everything you've done for us****, trust me ****when I**** say this, One-Eyed Black: You are ****not**** alone! Never ****were****, never ****will be****! And I have ****not**** forgotten, One-Eyed Black: ****You were the one****, who recommended ****me, your most uneasy friend in this world****, and time, for the job of coordinating ****all freedom fighters all over this planet****! I will ****never**** forget you for that, One-Eyed Black! You ****knew that I would feel unbearably guilty**** over everything I've done to my friends, when ****my true-self was revived****, and yet, you ****still pressed on****, and got ****me back to my friends****, all of whom, you ****were totally**** in the right to ****tell me****, right upon when you ****re-awakened my spirit****, were a ****great deal more than happy**** to have ****me**** back! Including the ****one I now know****, truly ****does care**** about me, no matter ****who comes between**** us! It was through ****your**** technology, One-Eyed Black, that I found out that my heart never lied to me, and that it ****was, indeed****, in ****good**** hands!** –sigh-**I ****only wish**** that you ****could've shared this**** technology with us ****sooner****! It could've saved ****several beings of pure-heart, a great deal of hardship, not to mention that Robotnik's fears****, of what ****you could've done**** to his entire spy-network, would've been ****realized****! But still,**** I understand**** your reasons for secrecy! You did ****not want**** to interfere with ****anyone's**** destiny, otherwise running the risk, of taking greatness ****away**** from the heroes that you've apparently ****always admired, and had long-been impressed with, and inspired by, since the day you were born so long ago****! But ****now, I guess something**** good ****did**** come from my rampage as Mecha-Sally: When ****you**** saw that happen, One-Eyed Black, and realized that I could ****not**** return to my friends ****very easily without**** at least some form of a nudge, ****you realized**** what it meant to be a ****true**** hero: it wasn't ****just about making-or keeping-others great****; it was ****also, about what you do****, to help ****those you care about****, and ****keeping**** them on ****the right path****, that ****you know, will make every-single-last soul of good-heart around you stronger, and braver, both in power, AND IN HEART****, and keeping them on ****the path to a happy ending****, that you feel ****all beings of good-heart**** deserve! Until you ****aborted your assault**** on Eggman to save Sonic's-and my-friends instead of tearing Eggman apart the rest of the way, I always misjudged your heart; ****before**** you saved us all, it was ****my contention****, that ****your heart was dark as night****, and made of the hardest, strongest, ****and densest stone**** known to intelligent life! But ****after**** I learned, that you broke off your assault on Eggman, just to rescue us, I ****finally saw the truth**** about you: While it ****is**** true that ****you are very homicidal towards those you deem, "The enemy"****, I'll admit it: when it came to ****you****, One-Eyed Black, I guess it was ****another one**** of those ****very rare**** occasions, when ****Sonic was wiser than me****! Sonic is, apparently, far-less prejudiced than most in any portion of this world, and I am very happy, to have a friend like ****him, and ****that he was ****among those who stepped up to the plate, to help me lead all**** freedom fighters, ****all over this world****, to ultimate victory! And thanks, in large part, to ****you****, One-Eyed Black, I have been given yet-another chance, and I am ****not**** going to blow it, ****not ever again****! Sonic will ****not lose me**** again, and I will ****not lose him****, either! And I deeply hope that Eggman is enjoying his stay in the hospital**…  
(Sally makes a very tight fist, and throws it with all her might, into the tree closest by)  
Sally…**because the ****only way that I am going to let him leave it, is in a COFFIN**!  
Sally (Trying to calm herself down)** I understand that I gave ****you much**** to think about, One-Eyed Black! Just keep in mind ****what I said: You**** are ****not**** alone! And I know, that ****no matter who joins us next****, Eggman will ****never defeat us****!**  
One-Eyed Black-sniff-**thanks, Sally! Just don't forget: you are still a serious asset to your family's cause! And now, you'll get ta' show-not just the freedom fighters that you grew up with, but freedom fighters all over this planet, what you n' your friends can do ta' Eggman! And me? Personally, I have done to never underestimate your abilities, as an Attack-Director***(* A government official, usually pretty high in rank, who coordinates the battle strategies used by a large group of warriors)**! So, c'mon, Sally! A lotta Freedom Fighters, plus the Chaotix, are waiting ****very impatiently****, to hear from ****you**** what the next move is!**  
(Sally now gives her "Unlikely but Powerful Ally" the biggest hug she can)  
Sally-sniff-**Thanks, "'Black"! Now, yes! Let's round up the Colonel, ****and**** Sonic as well, as soon as he's with his stories, and let's all get to work! Like I said: I want ever-so-much for Eggman to ****stay in that hospital, until the day he ceases to be!**** And I know, that ****every one of my friends around me****, want ****that**** fate for Eggman, as well!**  
One-Eyed Black (Showing his Partner in Evil Stomping, to the entrance of Freedom HQ) **couldn't agree with ya' more, Sally!**  
One-Eyed Black (Thinking)_**and should **__**anyone else**__** willingly on the Dark Side challenge us, may Athair have undeserved mercy on their souls!**_  
Narrator (One-Eyed Black) Nightmare Pirate Leader's Log, Entry #289,636,000: With Sally as close to back ta' normal as I feel she's ever possibly gonna get, the overall strategy lay-outs, and final accepted battle plans, have not only dealt Eggman's forces mucho punishment, they have also stuck to the trend I started, that not one single creature involved in conducting these raids, is lost to Iron Death, the Egg Grapes, the Zone of Silence, or whatever else the Big Round Guy might like to do with his "victims" for "fun"! Sally still turns to me, every once in a while, especially when she feels the need to get everyone involved in these raids safely outta Robo-Town, can't think of a very good emergency rescue plan herself and, since it's been said, that it was my strategies, that kept our losses at zero, or really close to it, I guess I'm just one o' the guys Sally turns to the most, when she's unsure that a plan will work; I am, of course, not the only big help that Sally gets: Col. Stripe has mucho experience with leadership, and knows how to keep a large group together, thus, improving their odds of getting away clean! Sonic is the undisputed master of distraction; in the usual part of the game-plan that involves him, Sonic's job, is primarily to harass the local 'bots and keep them busy, while his friends do their thing; as far as 'bot-smashing, and making Eggman mad as a hornet goes, I don't know of very many who are better at that job than Sonic! When the four of us put our heads together, tho', I feel that that's when we're the biggest threat to Eggman yet-seen on the battlefield! Somewhere between 7 and 8 months into this new chain o' command, Sonic payed me a visit at my apartment; and from the look in 'is eyes, I knew exactly why Sonic wanted to talk to me!  
Sonic **'Black, you said ya' ****always**** figured that Sal n' I ****belonged together****, right!?**

One-Eyed Black **That's ****exactly**** how I** **saw the sitch between you two, Sonic! I saw how much time you spent by each other's side, ****and**** how happy you two almost always were together! I know, however, that Amy Rose is ****another serious**** contender fer yer heart, but I ****don't**** think that ****any**** girl, is ****ever gonna ****enter it, the way ****Sally has****! Of ****all the girls you've been with, Sonic**, I **know pretty well, fer a fact, that Sally's definitely the right one for ya'**!

Sonic **well,** **gotta lil' favor ta' ask o' ya' 'Black!**

One-Eyed Black** I'm ****all ears****, Sonic! What's on yer mind!?**

Sonic **Seein' as how ****you've**** been pillagin' fer what seems ta' you like ****millions o' years****, I'm bettin' ****you must have a pretty good-sized coin-bar-and-rock-collection**** goin', right!?**

One-Eyed Black (Somewhat blushing) **well, I don't ****usually do a whole lot**** o' bragging, Sonic! But historians ****have always**** said, that the treasure hold assembled by the Nightmare Pirates is far-and-away one of the most vast in several galaxies! I see ****very well**** what yer getting at, Sonic, and I've wanted to do something like this fer you two fer ****far-past ages****! I ****definitely**** have what you need, and I'll be ****more than willing, and**** happy to help ya'!**

(One-Eyed Black teleports a small jewelists' cataloginto his right hand)

One-Eyed Black **None**** of the prices matter, whichever one ya' choose, it's on the house!**

Sonic **"On the house", huh!? Well, ****this one**** looks promisin', 'Black!**

(One-Eyed Black glances at the picture that Sonic is pointing to)

One-Eyed Black **I'll get right on it, Sonic! And I can have it ready for ya' by this afternoon! I suggest thatcha show it to 'er ****tonight****! And Uncle Chuck's Diner's ****always been a pretty good place**** for ya'! So, here's some spare mobiums! Tell Sally that she can ****get the biggest meal**** that ****she feels**** she can finish! **

That evening, at Uncle Chuck's Diner…

(Sally enjoys a burger piled high with veggies, cheese, and sauce, while Sonic enjoys his usual 12-dog platter of Uncle Chuck's Diner's specialty chili dogs. Surprisingly, Sally is not really as embarrassed or disgusted by the way Sonic is wolfing down his supper, while Sally eats her burger slow, lingering on the taste of it as much as she possibly can)

Finally, as Sally finishes her burger…

Sally**MMM…That was good! So Sonic! You're a ****lot quieter**** than usual! Is ****everything**** all right!?**

Sonic** I know that ****this inn't**** like ****me in your**** eyes, Sal, but I guess I just ****got a lot on my mind**** right now!**

Sally** I always ****wondered**** if you had a brain ****rattling somewhere**** around in there!**

Sonic **I ****mean it****, Sal! There's somethin' that I been ****meanin' ta' ask ya' fer a long time**** now! I can't really get the words out, but here! ****This**** should say it for me!**

(Sonic hands Sally a small box; Sally opens it, and she is shocked, and pleasantly surprised, and pretty-well breathless! Inside the little box that Sonic is holding, is a very well-made, and heavily decorated gold ring!)

Sally (Trying to get the wind back in her) **Sonic!** **Is ****this****…!?**

Sonic **you ****know**** it ****is****, Sal! So waddaya say? Just as soon as ****Eggman's outta the way****!?**

Sally (Giving her usual "What am I gonna do with you" smile to Sonic) **Sonic Hedgehog! I've been ****waiting off, and on****, fer ****you**** ta' ask me this, for ****over a decade, at least****!**

(Sally reaches out to Sonic for a very good-sized hug)

Sally (A few table-spoons of tears of joy in her eyes) **you know ****very well****, that my answer's "YES!"**

(Now Sonic sheds a few tears of joy himself)

Sally (Thinking) _**As of **__**that**__** Duel Monsters match-up, when I saw through that "Scouter" thing, I knew Sonic had a thing **__**for me**__**! But I was **__**not**__** expecting **__**this**__**!**_

Sonic (Thinking)_**'Black! Thanks fer gettin' 'er back for us!**_

(As Sonic and Sally head back to their living quarters, they have their fair-share of what is going on, and about each other and everything they had gone through together, whether they were boy friend/girl friend, or not! Sonic, full of hope, anticipation for, and even feels little , as he lies in bed staring into space as he thinks about everything that he and Sally had been through! At around the same time, Sally stares into the dark of night, with similar thoughts and memories serging through her mind: All of what they had been through together, all their deeds on the battlefield helping each other out, all their fights, all the hardships of their relationship, and everything they have always done to make things right between them again! The next evening, Sally decides to make a call on One-Eyed Black; she knows that the ragged rugged warrior, was the one who provided Sonic with the right stuff to finally get together, where it was the ragged figure's contention, that these two were destined for each other, and so, Sally decides to thank One-Eyed Black directly)

Chapter #18: PROPOSAL AND PREPARATIONS

Sally (Activating her wrist communicator on Carrie's frequency) **Carrie!** **Is One-Eyed Black awake yet**!?

Carrie **he ****just**** got up, one half-hour, ago! He is, at ****this time, having breakfast****!**

Sally **patch me ****through to**** him, Carrie! We need to talk**!

(As One-Eyed Black takes the last bite of his toast, his communicator rings like there is no tomorrow)

One-Eyed Black (Thinking, checking his watch, and remembering Sonic's date with Sally) _**Well, that didn't take too long!**_

One-Eyed Black **What's up, Sally!?**

Sally** One-Eyed Black!** **We need to talk**!

One-Eyed Black **I guess Sonic gave you the ring that I made for 'im ta' give ta' you, didn't 'e!?**

Sally (Holding up the hand with the ring-in-question)** He most ****certainly did****, One-Eyed Black! And I ****must**** say, you've ****done quite an excellent job****! Sonic has already, ****and finally**** proposed to me, by the way**!

One-Eyed Black** so, what'dja say to 'im!?**

Sally **I think ****you know very well**** what my answer was, One-Eyed Black: I have been ****waiting for Sonic to ask me this, for a very long**** time! And I must say, One-Eyed Black: You telling me that my father's threat to disown me***(*See STH #60 for the full scoop)** was ****not much-more-than-a-very empty shell**** was most-relieving! **

One-Eyed Black **When ****your brother**** married, he listened to ****nobody's heart**** but 'is own! And Elias was just ****too valuable to your family's cause**** for Max to even ****touch**** 'im! I'm ****very certain****, that if ****you ended up eloping with Sonic****, there wouldn't've been ****much**** that ****Max coulda' done**** about ****that****, either! Back there, when 'e threatened ta' disown you, as far as the whole of Mobius, save the Brotherhood, was concerned, Elias, and your Mom were still "dead"! Disowning ****you**** would've meant the ****end of the Kingdom****! And ****also****, I think you should take ****this little piece**** of advice inta' consideration, Sally: Even if Max's threat to disown you, ****wasn't**** empty, ****and**** he ****actually did**** disown you, true! You ****wouldn't've been a princess**** anymore, but your place in the Freedom Fighters? ****Only**** the Freedom Fighters themselves, would have the power to decide ****that****! In short: Even ****if**** Max disowned you, you would ****still be the primary coordinator of the Freedom Fighters****! Only a ****unanimous vote against your leadership****, coulda' decided otherwise! And like I ****keep saying to lot o' beings I run across****, Sally: Rank ****does not matter**** a lick! As long as yer team accepts you, trusts in yer judgment, ****and**** are inspired by you, ****that**** is really ****all that really matters****! I know yer position as a princess ****is important**** to you! But, lemme ask ya' ****this****, Sally: ****Which**** is ****more important****? Yer ****power****, or yer ****friends****!?**

Sally** definitely: ****my friends****, One-Eyed Black! I understand perfectly whatcher saying! But ****you know very well****, that my fear of losing my power as leader was great!**

One-Eyed Black **and yet, when ****I brought you**** back, Sally, you ****literally asked**** to be ****punished****, for something that ****really wasn't your fault**** in a lot o' peoples' eyes!**

Sally**like I said, One-Eyed Black: I understand whatcher saying! And the news that ****you've provided me with****, that I can ****follow my heart**** to its ****full content****, is ****very relieving**** to hear! And again, I thank you for ****making this ring for Sonic to give to me, One-Eyed Black****! You must've used your "Build-Large-Then-Shrink-to-Appropriate-Size" technology to make it, ****didn't**** you!?**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head)

Sally **well, I must say, One-Eyed Black: You've really outdone yourself! It is ****very**** beautiful! And as long as Sonic and I ****stay true to each other****, it will ****not**** leave my finger!**

One-Eyed Black** glad I could help you two out there!**

Later…

Knuckles (Somewhat shocked, but happy at the same time)** Sonic ****finally**** proposed ta' ya', Sally!?**

Sally (Nodding her head) **He ****most certainly**** did, Knuckles! And I have the ****ring to prove it**!

(Sally holds up her new ring for all of the Chaotix to see)

Knuckles-gasp-**that's the Triple-Dragon-Nine-Gem Ring**!

Julie-Su (Little bit shocked) **you've seen ****that**** ring before, Knuckles!?**

Espio **the Triple-Dragon-Nine-Gem Ring, is ****probably the most elaborate**** engagement ring yet-devised by the Nightmare Pirates! Usually, when ****that**** ring is passed out, it ****usually means**** that the Pirate ****truly believes**** that the couple in-question that the ring is meant for, has something ****very special going for each other****! And given**** everything**** that One-Eyed Black has done for ****you and Sonic****, thus far, Princess, I ****know very well****, that One-Eyed Black ****definitely meant it****, when he said that ****you and Sonic belonged**** together!**

Sally (Thinking, and taking a very close look at the ring)_** I **__**never**__** really realized that a being with as much **__**hate and fear**__** in his heart, as I've **__**almost always pictured**__** One-Eyed Black being for the **__**longest**__** time, would **__**ever**__** care about something like **__**this**__**, so much!**_

Knuckles**so, ****when's**** the big day, Sally!?**

Sally **the wedding is to take place, as soon as Eggman ****bites**** the dust, and ****turns**** to dust!**

Knuckles **well, with the Pirate in ****you n' yer friends' corner****, Sally, I think it's a pretty safe bet, that we ****won't have that**** long ta' wait!**

Julie-Su **so, has Sonic made 'ny preparations yet, Princess!?**

Sally-sigh-**Knowing Sonic, he ****probably has****, Julie-Su**!

Meanwhile…

Tails (Equal parts shocked and happy) **SALLY SAID "YES!"**!?

Sonic heh-**sure did, Big Guy! And I'm lookin' at my best man right now! Or should I say "best fox!"!?**

Tails (Looking in all directions, and realizing that there's no-one in the room but him and Sonic) **ME!?**

Sonic **Tails! You and I saw the ****world together****! In fact, except fer that thing with Fiona, we ****always**** had each other's backs! And yeah! Makin' you ****my best fox fer this****, is my way o' thankin' ya' for ****all of it****!**

Tails (Eyes really lighting up, and with several tears of joy in them) **Thanks, Sonic! And as usual, I won't letcha down! You ****want**** me as yer best man? You ****got**** me as yer best man!**

Later…

Mina **so, lemme see if I got ****this**** straight, Sonic: Ya' ****finally**** proposed ta' Sally, and you want ****me n' the band**** ta' provide the music!?**

Sonic **look, Mina! I ****know me leavin' ya' fer Sal was really heart-breakin'**** for ya'! But yer the ****best singer in town****! So, yeah, Mina! I ****need you**** n' the band fer this! You guys sure did a good job at ****'Black's**** parties, diddn'tcha!?**

Mina **that's 100% true, Sonic! So, ****allow me a few seconds**** ta' run it by Ash!**

Ash** don't ****even bother****, Mina! A gig's a gig! Sure, Sonic! We'll be ****more than happy**** ta' play at yer wedding! And given ****how hard you n' 'Black always hit Eggman everytime ya' enter the battle zone****, I really don't think that the band'll have ****that long**** ta' wait!**

Meanwhile…

Amy Rose (Now speaking with One-Eyed Black over the phone)…**well, even if Sonic's getting married ta' ****Sally**** insteada' ****me****, as long as Sonic's ****happy, that's all**** I care about! Sure, 'Black! I ****will be there! Somebody's**** gotta be the maid-o'-honor, after all!**

One-Eyed Black **well, great news, Amy! I just spoke with both Sonic, ****and**** Sally! And they ****both said****: That as long as ya' ****promise ta' stay outta trouble****, they'll be ****more than happy ta' have ya'**!

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis…

Hologram of Eggman **WHAT!? THE HEDGEHOG AND THE PRINCESS ARE GETTING MARRIED AS SOON AS I'M ****DEAD****!?**

Snively-shudder-**it would ****seem to be that way****, Sir! And I ****really don't**** think that ****this**** is just a ****play****, like it was**** last time***(* Snively is referring to the events that took place in the main story in STH #18)!

Lien-Da **but, the wedding ****can't**** take place if ****one, or both, of 'em're gone**** by then, right!?**

Snively (Grabbing his shirt-collar in unspeakable terror) **possibly, Lien-Da!** –Shudder-**but with the Pirate helping them, killing, ****or**** Roboticizing ****one, the other****, let alone ****both**-shudder-**will be ****far more difficult****, than we had originally ****anticipated, prepared****, let alone ****hoped**** for**!

Hologram of Eggman **Bah! No matter! I ****separated them before****! I can ****easily**** do it ****again****! The pirate being in the way, ****only delays**** the inevitable! You have your orders, you two! If the pirate, the hedgehog, the guardian, the princess, and/or ****any**** of their ****pitiful friends enter the battle-zone****, I WANT THEM DEAD!**

Snively and Lien-Da **YES, SIR!**

Snively (Talking under his breath after Eggman's holographic essence disappears from sight)** Face it, "Uncle", with the Pirate dead-locked in their corner, taking out the Hedgehog, ****or**** the Princess, will not be an easy feat to accomplish!**

Lien-Da (Kind of hearing what Snively is mumbling to himself) **HMPH! So, I guess in ****your**** eyes, Snively, the "inevitable" isn't going to be in ****our**** favor, is it!?**

Snively-shudder-**as long as the pirate is helping them, even ****if**** we construct ****even the deadliest**** machine, that can ****even be rated moderately effective****, by the standards of what the Pirate and his friends trained against, I think ****making out our Wills is all**** we can do now, Lien-Da!**-shudder-

(All that the Bad Guys can do now, is wait for their overly unstoppable nemeses to make their next crushing move, and hope that, if they do manage to survive the onslaught, that they won't have to spend too long in the hospital after everything is said and done, if they survive, that is! And all that the Good Guys have to do, is keep up the pace at which they're currently set at, tearing Eggman's goons apart, or breaking every bone in the bodies of any-and all-creature of flesh-and-blood who has the stupidity to side with the likes of Eggman), it doesn't really matter; as long as they get the job done, keep true to themselves, stick with their trust in each other, and hope that their newly acclaimed "Not losing a single friend streak" will last, at least until it is verified that the nightmare of all creatures of good heart that is Dr Eggman, will NEVER be coming back!)

Chapter #19: BAD GUYS! KISS YOUR DREAMS OF CONQUEST GOODBYE!

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) Nightmare Pirate Leader's Log: Entry #289,636,200: Little by little, the Freedom Fighters, and I, managed to restore the entire worldwide population of Robians! At least 86% of them, have, at least so-far been restored all the way back to creatutres of flesh-and-blood, while the rest of them, at least have their free-will back, and Carrie and Nicole, are at this point, analyzing them, to find out what we need to do, to bring them back the rest o' the way! In other news: When I assemble everyone for the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, I may be gone fer a good two weeks, but no hero that I invite to it, is missing from their homes, for much more-or-less than a minute! About six years after I entered the mix, Dr Eggman was finally terminated, with immeasurable prejudice, and the war, at least fer now, has come to a screeching, and very-successful-and-cost-free-for-the-Freedom-Figh ters-halt! Snively, now finally liberated, from his deranged Uncle at last, has sent himself on a journey, to liberate the "Love of His Life": The dreaded "Mechana-Mage", known as the Iron Queen! Fortunately for each and every good-hearted-and-at-least-part-way robotic being on this planet, the path to the stockade where the Iron Queen's being held, is mined from top-to-bottom, with danger, enough booby-traps to make the path to One-Eyed Willie's loot*(*As seen in the movie, "The Goonies"), seem like a simple trip to the mall, and quite a few freedom fighter encampments, all out to make sure, that the only way that the Iron Queen will exit jail, is in a long, wooden box! With Eggman defeated, the Dark Legion, is once again, on its own side, and no longer want anything to do, with either side of whatever war was happening all around them. Upon Eggman's defeat, however, every single Dark Legionnaire, requested that the best technicians they could scrounge up, have a thorough look at them, and de-fuse the explosives, that Eggman had built into the prosthetics that he provided them with, when they joined the lard-bucket's side! Believing that it might help 'is rep, Naugus decided to lend a helping hand, in making triply sure, that the Legion was completely, and permanently, free of Eggman's control, and threats. Soon afterwards, the wedding that several, in both my world, and this one, have been waiting for, namely: Sonic's marriage to Sally, took place, at last! No Freedom Fighter, or Chaotic, could've been much happier for either one of them! But the two of them, together, unanimously decided, that even Sonic's induction into the Royal family, should not get in the way, of the Freedom Fighters taking out whatever garbage that was left to take out! And, just like I promised Knuckles, with Eggman, and the Legion, neutralized as threats, at least for the time being, Knuckles' numero uno nemesis, Dr Finitevus, was moved up to the top-notch, of my "Immediately-to-Slaughter" list! And, in a surprise move, the Freedom Fighters unanimously decided, to help me n' Knuckles against Finitevus, at least until the next opponent for the Freedom Fighters, if any, showed his-or her-Ugly Mug!

(Realizing that Eggman is out of the way, at least for the time being, Knuckles contacts One-Eyed Black, to remind him of his promise to the Chaotix, that once the Legion, and Eggman, were out of the way, That Dr. Finitevus would be next!)

And, just as this "new war" with Dr Finitevus, begins to heat up…

Knuckles **You guys are ****all**** serious!? You actually wanna ****help us****!?**

Sonic **Knux! If it ****means more fun****, as in: another baddie fer me ta' ****make life absolutely miserable**** for, you can count ****me****, 'Black, ****and**** the Freedom Fighters in! We'll be ****more than happy**** ta' help ya' take down that white creep, Finitevus**!

Knuckles **well, waddayou, the Chaotix, say**!?

Archimedes **well, Knuckles! We ****really could**** use the extra help!**

Espio **and ****with**** the Freedom Fighters ****and**** One-Eyed Black, in our corner, ****my**** understanding, and strong belief is: Finitevus will ****not**** stand a chance**!

Charmy **and it ****really would**** give us a chance to ****really**** get ta' know the Freedom Fighters, ****and**** the Pirate, gotta admit!**

Julie-Su **Sonic! We really do appreciate that you guys wanna be in our corner for this! We'll ****really appreciate the extra help, you guys! Thanks**!

One-Eyed Black **Finitevus! If you can hear ****me, and the friends I have here****, in ****this**** world, I have a lil' message for ya': You can ****run****, you can ****hide****, you can ****get in an airship n' glide,**** you can, ****maybe, even get on a terrapod n' ride****, but you'll ****never find one**** place where you'll be ****100% safe in****! Not with me, Sonic, ****and**** Knuckles hot on yer trail! And if you even ****think****, of dividing, and conquering us, Finitevus, keep in mind: Sooner or later,**** someone's**** gonna sniff ****any such deception that you may send our way**** out! So, be prepared, to receive ****just as much**** pain ****and**** misery, as we ****delivered Eggman****! COUNT ON IT!**

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) It seems, pretty well every time, that I go out on my yearly, two-week hiatus, to coordinate the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, the Bad Guys usually wanna believe that they finally have a break, from all the destruction, and humiliation, that comes with each, and every such-encounter, that destroys pretty much anything vital to them in our path! But do they have a break, like they usually like ta' think!? NO WAY, JOSE! I may be gone fer a couple o' weeks, but the heroes I always invite to it, are only off the job, for mere minutes! And every time we return from the UGMC, it's with new strategies, new skills, and the power of new friendships, that'll put a bigger, and an even more unquenchable inferno in their eyes, that will only go out, when their foes are pounded into the next dimension! In virtually no time after Eggman's defeat, and the Legion's retirement from the war, we have the Destructix on the run! Naugus has tried numerous times, to make me lower my guard, and let 'im "restore me", but my answer to 'im on that, is always gonna be a big fat: "N-O-NO!" And Naugus has been warned not to try anything funny, or he could very well end up like Eggman, OR WORSE! Mammoth Mogul better stay retired if 'e really does know what's good for 'im like Silver always believes 'e does! Snively is still busy trying to come up with a plan, that'll get 'im passed all of the obstacles, and so he can finally sweep the Iron Queen off her feet, and rescue her! He is, at this current time, seeking refuge somewhere in the Dragon Kingdom, just a few miles from 'is destination, but the guards'll always recognize 'im, and turn 'im away, threatening 'im with 'is life, if 'e tries to take so-much as one step passed their posts! The Iron Queen, is still behind bars, with the key molten into slag, and thrown away, and all my friends' attitudes towards the situation: It had better stay that way! Finitevus is said to have sought refuge somewhere within the boundaries of Albion, but not even the echidna in the area, have that much of a clue of exactly where he's hiding, as of yet. But when he is found, Finitevus, is gonna be one sorry echidna! Apparently, Wyn Macher, is not the only echidna in town, who has an entire skeleton to pick, with that "Black-hearted scoundrel, who turned the Guardian against the world"! In other news: on my allies' fourth training visit to Dimensional #54, their final round, before being declared "Ready for the 'Real' Competition", an almost whole new category was added to the mix, and it was something that several, audience, and competitors alike, have been waiting to see me add, to the already-many-challenges, that only a contest like the UGMC could possibly offer, starting almost as soon, as the Contest was first-made-any-version-of-reality: CARD DUELING! Over the three years that lapsed by then, several Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix alike, already had powerful decks in their hot-little-hands, itching to test their power, against the greatest odds imaginable! In DBZ figures, these decks' power-levels, are no weaker than 300,000, and no stronger, than 319,200. Understandably, already having a pretty powerful ace-in-the-hole, and at a power-level 319,200, Tails' deck, is the most powerful deck yet-assembled by a Mobian! And all the while that this new segment of the Competition is going on, both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, have all done far-better, than several of the "Experts at Card-Dueling" had expected them to! Even the most dark-hearted card duelist that I invited over there, Seto Kaiba, admitted to being at least somewhat impressed! And on their fifth time at the Competition, when these young, but brave souls, geared up for the real Competition, they impressed several of the fans who came all this way, just to see them all in action, from my reality, theirs, and from others, and made them all even happier to be fans, of these young, but-heroic-and-near-unstoppable-in-battle-creature s. And my own, personal feelings are: No matter who challenges them, neither the Freedom Fighters, nor the Chaotix, nor any other heroic soul in this world, will ever be defeated! That is a promise, that I will make to all fans of Sonic, Knuckles, and/or both, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! The end of Eggman was, of corse, not my last bit of significant service to the Freedom Fighters; just before I headed for Angel Island, there was one last piece of business that I wanted, Oh! Ever-so-badly to take care of, and make public knowledge to everyone involved: the true intentions, of Ixis Naugus! I knew the real reason why Naugus wanted to "restore" me: he wanted me to keep quiet about what my evil-eye was telling me about the "semi-evil" wizard. I kept quiet about this 'cause I couldn't exactly find the right time or place to tell everyone. But in my speech announcing that I was headed for Angel Island to help Knuckles and his crew out, I finally had a good opportunity to tell the whole of New Mobotropolis, and at any rate, I did promise both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix directly, that there would be no more big secrets, even if they did more harm than good when, or IF, I said anything about them. It was my thought that, just as the Avatar's evil opposite was controlling Eva "Molly" Wei's life*(*See the conclusion of the series "OBAN: Star Racers" for full details), Naugus might've, somehow, learned how to control mine! And there was only one way to find out whether or not my fears would be confirmed: to make good on my promise, and tell my friends here everything I knew! How the Freedom Fighters, let alone the rest of New Mobotropolis would react to what I had ta' say on this well, like I said: there was only one way to find out!

One-Eyed Black **I guess what I'm getting at is simply this…**

Ixis Naugus -gasp-**One-Eyed Black!**-gasp-**NOT ANOTHER WORD OF ****THIS GIBBERISH****!**

One-Eyed Black **and I guess ****you're**** prob'ly one o' the reasons ****that I kept quiet**** for so long: ****you**** must've found a way to control the events in ****my life****, the same way that the Avatar's evil opposite, was able to control the events in ****Eva's**** life!**

Naugus **I assure you of this right here and now, One-Eyed Black-gasp-: I DID ****NO SUCH THING****!**

One-Eyed Black **then, I guess there's no way in the Underworld that you can stop me from what I'm about to do, Wizard!**

Elias **we are ****all ears****, One-Eyed Black! If ****you know the truth**** behind Naugus' actions, speak ****now****, or forever hold your peace!**

One-Eyed Black** the ****main reason**** behind Naugus' "helping hand", was simply to ****weaken your existing**** defenses, so ****he**** could step in, and become the "hero" that ****this whole city was tricked**** into taking him for!**

Naugus **DO ****NOT**** LISTEN! HE IS ****MERELY TRYING TO MAKE THAT ACCURSED COMPUTER**** LOOK GOOD TO YOU ****ALL OVER**** AGAIN!**

One-Eyed Black **and why, exactly, may I ask, is that a problem? Don't ferget, you guys: Nicole only "malfunctioned" because the Iron Queen took control of her, same as she did Bunnie*(*See STH #203)! And yet, ****no one**** seems to be carrying a torch beating down ****Bunnie's**** door while ****she**** sleeps! And I'm talking in-between the moment that the Iron Queen took control of 'er, and before our good "friend", the Wizard here, de-mechanized 'er!**

Hamlin **and ****why, exactly****, was de-mechanizing Bunnie a problem, Pirate!? ****You**** would've done the same with the right gadgets, and ****you know**** it!**

One-Eyed Black **I would've, but given the circumstances, my feelings are: that Bunnie shoulda' just been de-****crystalized****, and Naugus shoulda' held off on de-****mechanizing**** her, until the world was 100% guaranteed safe from Eggman!**

Elias **and ****why****, exactly, do you say that you would do it ****that way****, One-Eyed Black?**

One-Eyed Black **because ****unlike**** Naugus was ****apparently**** thinking when 'e de-mechanized Bunnie, Bunnie being half-robotic, was ****vital to the Freedom Fighters being the menace to the fat sicko that the Freedom Fighters have made their names as being****! And ****after**** thinking about it not much more or less than an hour, Bunnie ****realized**** this, and felt ****totally useless****! Think about it: If Bunnie ****was**** still half-robotic, she ****would've stood a much better chance**** against Mecha-Sally, than she actually ****ended up being****, and it ****also**** coulda' meant, that ****you guys could've gotten Sally back without**** my help. My feelings on what Naugus did to Bunnie: he was either ****really stupid****, or, like I'm accusing him of doing now, he ****wanted to weaken the Freedom Fighters**** as much as 'e possibly could, so ****he could steal the crown of the main hero**** from Sonic and his friends! Think about it: Naugus promised that with ****his help****, you'd get Sally back, but in ****this version of reality****, he had ****no real**** intention on doing so, 'cause he ****knew that if Sally ever came back****, he'd get kicked outta town again!**

Naugus **I assure you, Council**-gasp-**what ****you're hearing from this**** ragged wretch is ****not**** the case!**-gasp-**I ****was**** working on plans to get the princess back for you! **–gasp-**I SWEAR!**

One-Eyed Black **really? Tell me! Were they to be carried out ****before****, or ****after**** the Freedom Fighters felt ****totally helpless**** against Eggman and had ****no choice**** but to turn to ****you**** for help!?**

(Unbeknownst to anyone but One-Eyed Black himself, Agent W. was called to Mobius; One-Eyed Black knew that the entire city had to hear what he had to say to Naugus, and thus, called on Agent W. to help him broadcast this conversation all over Mobius; it was designed to make the Bad Guys realize that, no matter what "good deed" they may do to cover it up, that no plan would get passed One-Eyed Black or anyone in any reality he sides with. At first, the reaction to the general populace was the same as that of the Mine World when it was realized that Zygon, the supposed "great-god" of the Mine World, was a fake*(*See movie "Starchaser: theLegend of Orin")! The entire populace of New Mobotropolis had mixed feelings of equal parts outrage in its purest form, disbelief that the "order" that they've believed in for so long was the wrong way to go, and more shock than the most severe thunderstorm can provide, as they very reluctantly hear in on what their favorite pirate thinks of the wizard who made such a good name for himself within the boundaries of New Mobotropolis, and is now bad-mouthing this "Semi-Evil" Wizard with dangerously close next-door to no mercy! One-Eyed Black states that it was Naugus' indirect control of the thoughts surging through Mina and her band for some time now that had been making it so that they would sing out against Nicole, giving her a most unwanted, uncalled for, and unjust reputation of always had been, and always will be an unfeeling, cold-blooded entity who, in truth, didn't give a rat's tail about the well-being of those she protected from the day she created New Mobotropolis, to the day that the Iron Queen took control of her)

Naugus (Color in the face now officially gone) **DON'T LISTEN!**-gasp-**HE IS MERELY TRYING TO DECEIVE YOU INTO SEEING HIM AS THE HERO**-gasp-**SO HE CAN TAKE THE THRONE FOR HIMSELF!**

One-Eyed Black** News-Flash for ****you and everyone**** present, Ixy: If I ****did**** want power and glory for myself, I would've ****accepted all**** rewards offered to me and ****far more****! And if you wanna accuse me o' spyin' fer Robotnik and/or Eggman, I got just ****three words fer everyone thinkin'**** that: BITE-YOUR-TONGUE! If I ****were**** on that fat lunatic's side, I would've lured ****many a freedom fighter into disappearing inta' Robo-Town, never to return, and if that were the case, half of this very city would be either DEAD and/or MECHANIZED by now!**** And if yer gonna accuse of being "heartless", like ****Sally loved to do before**** I saved everyone's bacon from total destruction at the conclusion of the first big joint-assault that I co-coordinated, I advise everyone here, to ****not even think**** about going there! And ****unlike**** Naugus' deeds fer this city, what I provided the Freedom Fighters, did not cost them anything in return, whatsoever, that was gonna leave a mark on them in the long run!**

Naugus **ONE-EYED BLACK! STOP!**-gasp-**I COMMAND YOU! NO MORE!**

One-Eyed Black** Newsflash, Ixy! As previously stated, I answer ****only**** to the ****Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix****, ****not**** to the ****politicians who love to believe**** are in charge of them!**

Hamlin-groan-**don't**** remind me, Scarecrow!**

Naugus(Trying very hard not ton panic from fear of being overthrown)** Pirate! Have you ****any idea of the lives**** that you're ruining!?**

One-Eyed Black **the ****only time**** that I care about ruining a life is if the being in-question is of good heart! And, last I checked, Naugus, ****your**** heart is ****black**** as coal, ****heavy**** as an anvil factory, and ****hard**** as a diamond! And ****unlike a certain wicked wizard**** that I'm gazing at right now, ****I actually care about what price my "gifts" come with****! Your de-mechanizing Bunnie, left the Freedom Fighters with ****virtually no real advantage**** over the Bad Guys whatsoever! If Bunnie ****was**** still half-robotic, she might've stood a ****better chance against**** Eggman! The way ****I**** see it, you ****actually wanted**** the Freedom Fighters to feel weak, so ****you**** could step in and become the hero! And if ****you're going to pass out any of that crap that I had a similar**** goal in mind, I advise you ****all to not even think**** of going there! If I ****did have selfish intentions****, not only would I've left Sally to rust, but I ****also woulda' been wide-open, to near-every**** commendation dealt me, instead of ****turning down**** honors and ****denying my place as a hero, like I actually did, and still do****!**

Chapter #20: ONE-EYED BLACK vs. NAUGUS, THE FINAL SHOWDOWN

Naugus-gasp-**I WILL ****NOT**** GIVE UP MY RIGHTFUL PLACE OF POWER TO A WRETCHED BUNDLE OF RAGS LIKE YOU, PIRATE! MAGIC-BLOCK CARD OR NONE,**-gasp-**YOU WILL PAY DEARLY**** FOR TRYNG TO OVERTHROW ME!**

One-Eyed Black** Listen here, Ixy: I never even once said that I wanted power for myself! I'm satisfied with just being leader of the Nightmare Pirates, thank you very much!**

Dylan **well, if you ****don't want**** power, then ****what drives you****, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **the feeling of doing the right thing, the friendships I gain in the beings I help, and the look on my enemy's faces, as ****I tear 'em apart****!**

Hamlin **Even so, Pirate! I really doubt that our co-leader will give up his rank easily**

One-Eyed Black **So, I propose one final service before I leave fer Angel Island, which, as everyone here knows is not to take place for another week! Knuckles gave me that long to get ready! And thanks in large-part to Sonic and Mina, I'm already packed and ready to go! So, I feel there is ample time for me to do the Freedom Fighters one final service before leaving for Angel Island!**

Elias **So, you ****would actually do this**** for us while you wait for Knuckles' call to ****his**** battlefield!?**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head)

Naugus-gasp-**I take it you are about to challenge me to a Duel Monsters match**-gasp-**aren't you, One-Eyed Black!?**

(Once again, One-Eyed Black nods his head)

One-Eyed Black **if I win, you are to leave here and ****never**** come back!**

Naugus **and if ****I**** win?**

One-Eyed Black **if ****you**** win, I'll de-activate my Magic-Block card!**

(Sonic and his friends are all told of this; Sonic seems pretty hopeful that One-Eyed Black will win; Tails, Bunnie, Mina, Amy and Rotor all have similar thoughts and hopes; Elias, Sally, Antoine and Cream, however, are very worried about One-Eyed Black taking this kind of risk)

Sally **just promise us that you'll be careful, One-Eyed Black! PLEASE! We cannot afford to render you vulnerable to magic!**

One-Eyed Black** Don't worry 'bout me, Sally! Just do a good job reffing the event, will ya'!?**

Sally (Turning to Colonel Stripe [Now GENERAL Stripe]) **Tig! I could ****really use your**** help and expertise! And Sonic! You and Bunnie make sure that ****nobody cheats! Whoever wins this**** fight, I want that creature to win fair, ****and**** square!**

Tig Stripe **Do ****not**** worry, my Queen! If Naugus ****does**** try to cheat, he will ****not get away**** with it! And ****I know**** Commander Black, Queen Sally! Even though he ****does strive to win****, I ****know**** he despises cheaters as much as ****any good**** leader would!**

(The match gets underway at once, and as predicted by many, it is a pretty evenly matched fight! After only about four-to-five turns, both combatants manage to get out their ace-monsters, and are each down to 1,000 Life-Points; One-Eyed Black even has some new traps and tricks up his sleeve than many, even those whom he worked closest alongside, haven't even dreamed he'd ever have the guts to use; Naugus equips all of his Dark Magicians with the Sword of Dark Destruction and/or Wonder Wand, but One-Eyed Black, uses his Dark Magicians to bring three fusion monsters out on the field: Dark Palidin, Doomsday Magician, and uses his infamous Green-Eyes-Black-Dragon in the sommuning of Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, meaning that his Dark Magician Girl Dragon Warrior not only has 4,700 Attack-Points, she can also take away 4,700 Attack-points; Tails being the lead authority on Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, is really impressed that this card warrior could ever have such a deadly special ability! At this point, One-Eyed Black only has 700 Life-Points left, Naugus has twice that many, but his monsters are far-weaker, primarily because, although it cost him quite a few Life-Points, One-Eyed Black held back on striking, until just the right cards appeared in his hand; One-Eyed Black was going by the book of Yugi Mouto, and was doing his absolute best, to "trust in his deck"! on the eighth and final turn, all of Naugus' defenses, and best bets for victory are annihilated, and the damage inflicted, is more than enough to terminate Naugus' Life-Points with unspeakable prejudice! Naugus' days as ruler are now, officially numbered!)

Even so…  
Naugus-gasp-**How could I have lost!?-gasp-My strategy was perfect in every sense of the word!-gasp-One-Eyed Black should've crumbled! HE CHEATED! HE MUST HAVE!**

Sonic heh-**"Cheated"!? ****Only**** if you count goin' by another duelist's book "Cheatin'"!**

Elias **I do ****not**** quite follow, Sonic! What do you ****mean by that****, exactly!?**

Sonic heh-**Last time we were at the Ultimate Game Masters', 'Black, here, picked up a trick or two from the undisputed "King o' Games"!  
**Elias-gasp-**Not….Sonic! Are you saying that One-Eyed learned from Yugi Mouto!?  
**Sonic heh-**that's exactly what I'm sayin', Elias! I mean: Think about it! 'Black's always been pretty unbeatable, hasn't 'e!?  
**Elias **he sure has, Sonic! But he, unfortunately, ****never**** gives himself any credit for it!  
**Sonic **well, the third time we were over there, I heard some talkin'! 'Parently, 'Black's ****always had respect**** fer Yugi, and over time, fer ****pretty-well any-and every****-friend that ****that**** guy made! 'Member!? He ****even**** came ta' respect ****Seto after a while****! And ****that**** guy's the most dark-hearted guy who could be called a "hero", if I heard right!  
**Bunnie **and ah'm ****moah than happy**** to repoaht: there ****weren't no cheatin' on either end o' the rope****! That match was ****evenly mayatched, hard fought foah****, and ****no funny stuff neither****!**  
Sonic **in short, sorry, Ixy! But, ****not only**** does 'Black get to keep 'is Magic-Block card in play, but you just struck out! Now, get outta here, before I have the MPs pick ya' up, and ****throw ya' out****!  
**Naugus**this is ****not over****, Quickster! Not by a ****long shot****!  
**Sally **you ****don't scare me****, any more than ****any other evil tyrant**** that I've encountered all throughout my life, Naugus! And ****that**** being the case, I think that One-Eyed Black ****was**** correct in assuming why ****you never lifted a single finger to help me****!  
**(Naugus leaves the throne room, grumbling like a viciously beaten Tasmanian dog, as the MPs escort him out of the city; as Naugus is escorted out of the city, he sees the very same expressions on the faces of everyone he passes by, that Zygon must've seen when Orin finally illuminated the shadow of glory, and deception that the robotic tyrant hid under for so long; looks of disappointment, outrage, and shock)  
Sonic (After Naugus is completely out of town) **'Black! Thanks! Now, we'd better get goin'! I'm pretty sure that Rad Red's gonna be callin' any minute now wonderin' where we're at, and why we're not on Angel Island helpin' 'im! And don't worry!** **I'm pretty sure he'll totally understand!**  
One-Eyed Black (smiling and nodding his head) **sounds like a done deal ta' me, Sonic!**

THE END

MORE WORDS FROM THE WRITER

Hey there! The following is a message, from the writer of the story that you've just finished:

I wrote this part of the "Help and Hope" saga to tell of how Sonic and his friends, the Freedom Fighters, met One-Eyed Black and the Nightmare Pirates, how they became friends, some of the relationships that revolved around both groups; As has been seen, it was, in fact, Knuckles' despised-by-the-rest-of-his-family Great-Grandfather, Athair who woke these five bruisers up! I also had some ideas going on in my head on what, at least, the leader of the Nightmare Pirates, One-Eyed Black, would do in certain situations covered in the "actual" Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. When I wrote this installment of the Help and Hope story, I finally decided to get these ideas down in writing. I'll admit: I didn't pick out some very favorable events to cover*(*As in: Sonic's court-marshal in the closing stages of the Mecha-Madness saga; the guilt-trip started by Drago, and intensified by the questionable-at-best deeds performed by St. John in STH #46, the End Game saga, the main story in the main story in the Super Special "Return of the King", and Sally's brief, but still disappointing, marriage to Patch in STH #155), but that's just me! Whenever I see something bad happen to the heroes, I like to picture myself actually there, and even though my involvement in that particular event usually takes some time in bringing out, and giving the deceived hero my own two-sense, and setting him, or her, straight! I was no happier than Sally about the way that Nicole was treated, after the Iron Queen was thrown in jail! I think everyone should understand: what Nicole did, she did under the Iron Queen's influence! IT IS NOT LIKE NICOLE ACTUALLY WANTED TO HELP THE IRON QUEEN ON HER OWN FREE-WILL, LIKE SO MANY OF THE MOBIANS AROUND THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS LOVE TO ACCUSE HER OF DOING! And when Eggman started to "Improve" Mecha-Sally at the conclusion of STH #232 -shudder- THAT WAS THE VERY LAST STRAW, IN THE ENTIRE RESTAURANT! When I saw that about to happen, I HAD to step in and help Sonic in pretty any-and every-way that I could! The "Help and Hope" saga, was my own, personal way, of lending Sonic a very-much-needed hand! I described "My" character, One-Eyed Black, the leader of the Nightmare Pirates, as being almost as close a friend to Sonic, as Tails*(*And I'm talking both before their rivalry over Fiona had nearly broke that dynamic duo apart, and after they were able to patch things up!)! As previously mentioned, I knew how close Sally and Sonic were; even when they were fighting, they showed mucho respect for each other, and just before Sally ended up shot, and later, Roboticized, Sonic and Sally were finally back together! All of that made wanna march right into Sonic's world, tear Eggman's evil, non-existant heart out, and roast it for the Freedom Fighters' breakfast, while it would still be beating! For quite some time, both before, and after all of this happened, I began to envision myself in Sonic's world, to help him torment that wretched fat man, Robotnik, to far-past no end! I pictured myself pounding the fat creep all over, busting over half the bones in his body, destroying everything he had in his corner that was not once a friend or relative to Sonic and his friends, and helping them undo at least some of the damage, that that fat, evil-hearted sicko, had done to seemingly their entire planet! And I really don't think, that there are that few Sonic fans out there, who don't feel the same way! As I've shown in my stories, however, One-Eyed Black had put himself through the most unspeakable torture known to intelligent life; I think it is very easy to see, why Sally and One-Eyed Black, for the longest time, never really saw eye to eye, on what should be done to win the war, against the bloated dictator that was Robotnik! Even with the conclusion of the End Game saga, I knew that Robotnik was not gone for good! Unfortunately for Sonic and his friends, THAT fear WAS realized! As it turned out, the Robotnik that came next, was not the original article, but considering which Robotnik took his place, I'm willing to wager quite a bit, that Sonic actually MISSES the original Robotnik! The "New" Big Round Guy, just HAD to be Robo-Robotnik, the most powerful, evil, and dangerous Robotnik yet-known to "Exist", DIDN'T IT! And even worse news-yet: the Sonic in the Zone that Robo-Robotnik came from, just had to get squashed by that wicked, bloated hunk o' metal! DIDN'T HE!? I am REALLY hoping, that the Sonic in the "Main Zone", does not share his ill-fated counterpart's fate! After learning about what happened to Colonel Stripe and the Original Freedom Fighters, I was hoping with all my might, that Sonic and his friends, would NOT share their predecessors' fate! And now, it looks like, starting with Sally, the creators of the Sonic the Hedgehog saga, decided to realize that fear, as well, just like the creators of the original "Transformers" series, decided to do, in the animated Transformers movie*(*Made in 1986)! I am really, and desperately hoping, that Sonic and all of his friends, both new, AND old, WILL pull through, and sent that mechanized slime ball, Eggman back to the rat-hole that he had the nerve to crawl out of!

-Patrick Hackleman

FINAL WORDS

Message to whoever's reading the "Help and Hope" saga: I really hope that you liked it! I really put my heart and soul into it! I've been itching like I spent the whole day rolling around in Poison Oak, to help Sonic in any way that I could, and the Help and Hope saga, was the utmost peak of that dream! I am not looking to make any money off of this story; First off: I know that I'm gonna get in trouble with Copyright if I do! And Second: this story was written for the sole purpose, of showing the "True" creators of "Sonic the Hedgehog", myself, my friends, and, hopefully, maybe also, any and every single other fan of Sonic's, that there really is light at the end of the tunnel for Sonic and all of his friends, both new and old! But, if the "'Sonic' Team" are interested enough in the characters introduced in this story to use them in the regular series themselves, my request is: that they not replace anybody, but join the Team that's still around, instead! And that the Old team, and the New team, together, will do their absolute best, in taking out the garbage! As for "Better" reasons that some of you may be looking for as to why I wrote this story, and the three Sonic stories that I wrote before it, well: what happened to Colonel Stripe and the Original Freedom Figfhters was a pretty filling appetizer, but Sally being Roboticized and dead-locked to the dark side!? That REALLY pushed me off the deep-end! This "Help and Hope" story, and the three that came before it, were my way of offering Eggman, and possibly other Bad Guys all over Sonic's world a "Hurts Donut", and the end of each story was kind of my way of asking Eggman, and any other BadGuy who had the misfortune of fighting such mighty warriors of pure heart, like not just One-Eyed Black, but also Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their friends, as well: "HURTS, DON' IT!? I really hope you enjoyed this story and the three other stories it goes with! Like I said: I really put my heart and soul into all four of them! And I'll be waiting at the computer waiting for you when, or if, you decide to answer back! And if anyone good at illustrating comics would like to illustrate this story comic-book style, they are more than welcomed to do so!

Well, that's it for my big Sonic story! But don't worry! My next Sonic Story, "Nightmarish Chaos" is, at this moment, in the works, and it should be ready by the time that you're done reading the "Help and Hope saga to its fullest! Full-details of "Nightmarish Chaos" will be revealed when it's ready for viewing! I am planning to feature Sonic, and/or some of his friends in future stories! You might also be able to catch at least a few of them, during my up-coming stories of the "Ultimate Game Masters' Competition"!

Author of the "Help and Hope" saga-

**Patrick Hackleman**

E-Mail: blackglove54


End file.
